Amor Tormentoso
by Shadoru Yagami Bernoulli
Summary: Galante, guapo, seductor, un as al volante, perfecto en todo lo que se propone. El "Señor Fantochesco" poco a poco va a aprender que con el pasar de los años, la vida gira con destinos inesperados. La mujer que se atraviesa esta vez en su camino, le dará a conocer tanto el cielo como el infierno. Pero al final sólo una de estas opciones, lo hará llegar a la meta. Romance/Familia/Dr
1. Desde el Fondo de la Tormenta

_**Nota de la autora**__: ¿Qué tal a los que lean por aquí? Bueno, primero que nada para poder hacer este fic, me informé en ciertos foros médicos, para entender mejor una personalidad como la de Francesco Bernoulli, que algunos obviamente por el tipo de película de la que viene, sólo lo ven como un tipo sumamente gracioso, atractivo y encantador._

_ La verdad es que, me iré por un lado un poco tormentoso de lo que podría ser su estilo de vida si se viera más a fondo. _

_ No es mi intención dejar mal al personaje, ni nada ni a nadie, pero no quiero que esto resulte como típico cuento de hada. Espero me entiendan. Además, yo soy de esas personas que no les agrada demasiado lo que es una historia de amor "de primera vista"._

_ Segundo, voy a hacerlo al estilo gijinka, es un poco más fácil para mi (y me los imagino como mis propios dibujos que publico por ahí. XD), me disculpo por la gente que prefiere a los personajes en su forma original. _

_ Gracias._

_(Wow, hace mucho tiempo que no publicaba nada por aquí. El formato cambió bastante. XD)_

**Amor Tormentoso.**

_ "Desde el fondo de la tormenta."_

(Francesco)

" -Y ella se fue... cuando volví a Towkyo, ella ya no estaba ahí... Francesco la buscó por todos lados, aunque ella no dejó ni una migaja de su rastro. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quiero encontrarla? ¿Por aquello que dijo Chuki? ¿Por obligación? ¿Por qué quiero tenerla otra vez en mi cama? O... ¿Por amor, por verdadero amor? Maldita sea... estoy tan confundido... ¿Qué me pasa?-"

8 años atrás.

Habían pasado unos tres años desde el primer WGP, después de convencer a los corredores de que no había peligro alguno y se hubo tomado las medidas de seguridad correspondientes, la mayor parte de ellos aceptaron un nuevo desafío.

El único que no se presentó para la ocasión, fue McQueen, esta vez si se tomaría su tiempo luego de su temporada NASCAR, además, él quería estar con Sally todo el tiempo que pudiera, porque pronto serían padres.

La ocasión era curiosa, casi todos los corredores vivían una nueva versión de su vida, la mayoría estaban casados o comprometidos, y tenían hijos Muchos fueron presentados oficialmente esa noche en la fiesta del Crystal Domo de Towkyo, en la bahía. La esposa de Miguel Camino aún tenía un par de meses antes de dar a luz a su primer hijo, por lo que se dio el tiempo para acompañarlo esa noche, y Chuki, la esposa de Shu Todoroki, quienes vieron la noche anterior al evento el nacimiento de su primogénito. Ella obviamente estaba ausente, y apenas terminara esa recepción, Shu correría a ver a su familia.

Esa noche, después la fiesta del WGP, luego de la gran presentación, todo mundo se fue a dormir para esperar el futuro gran acontecimiento, incluído el Italiano que claramente y aunque no lo demostraba, estaba muy cansado, bostezó un par de veces mientras caminaba por un largo pasillo alfombrado de rojo burdeo, en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad, sus oscuros rizos habían perdido un poco de forma con tanto ajetreo, entrevistas y demases, detrás de él venía su equipo, conversando y algunos tratando de pasar desapercibidos por haber bebido un poco de más, Francesco se detuvo frente a una puerta con el número 33, dio las buenas noches con una enorme y satisfecha sonrisa, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su cuarto en el hotel, cuando fue interrumpido un momento por su Jefe: Giuseppe Motorosi.

Un hombre con unos veinte años más encima de los que tenía su piloto estrella, con algunas canas en el bien arreglado cabello oscuro, su traje rojo llevaba bordado en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, el logo de Alfa-Romeo.

Antes se despidió del resto del equipo, luego se acercó con una leve y conforme sonrisa a Francesco, y le puso la diestra sobre su hombro antes de comenzar a hablar las últimas frases de la noche.

-No olvides que la práctica es muy temprano, te recomiendo que te des una ducha y duermas inmediatamente.-

Francesco le miró con una sonrisa vanidosa, y le respondió -Estás hablando con Francesco Bernoulli, Giuseppe, lo sé, y tú sabes que siempre estoy en la pista a primera hora, podría haber probado esta noche si no hubiera sido por la fiesta. Pero vamos ¿Cúando te he decepcionado? -

Terminó de hablar, y su jefe movió la cabeza, riéndo suavemente, palmeando su hombro, luego se marchó silenciosamente a descansar a su habitación. Giuseppe confiaba 100% en Francesco en cuanto a su determinación, no tenía por qué decir más.

El joven italiano finalmente entró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y suspirando profundamente, perdiendo lejos su sonrisa de campeón, era tiempo de un descanso merecido.

Caminó hacia los pies de la cama mientras se desabotonaba los puños de la camisa rojo tinto, cuando en menos de un segundo se oyó alguien tocando dos veces a la puerta. Francesco enmarcó una ceja, suponía que podría ser Giuseppe otra vez, quizás se le había olvidado decir algo, aunque los toques no le parecieron para nada familiares, generalmente el viejo Alfa-Romeo le gritaba desde fuera. Confiado y pensando que la figura de su jefe estaba tras la puerta, abrió sin dudar.

-Giuseppe ¿Olvidaste algo?- Su voz se cortó inmediatamente, no era el viejo corredor quien estaba frente a la puerta, sino una mujer.

-Buenas noches, señor Bernoulli...- La voz grave, baja y sensual de una mujer con largos cabellos rojos, llevados en una alta coleta entrenzada, llegó a oídos del Italiano como si fuera un alivio después de todo lo sucedido esa noche. Sonrió como lo haría con cualquier mujer guapa que tuviera en frente.

-Hola. - Dijo él, casi en un encantador susurro.

Se afirmó de espaldas contra el marco de la puerta, mientras le daba un vistazo detallado a ella, estaba vestida con uniforme de doncella del hotel. La mirada de la muchacha era neutral, sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo. De un carrito que llevaba por el pasillo sacó un par de toallas blancas y las puso frente a Francesco.

-Le traje toallas limpias ¿Quiere que las acomode en el baño, o lo hará usted mismo?

Ella mezclaba un acento oriental muy extraño entre el inglés que hablaba pero no parecía japonesa, Francesco no esperó que le dijera eso con tanta frialdad, generalmente las mujeres le devolvían una coqueta sonrisa. Pero ella... no.

-Eh... ¿Podrías acomodarlas, por favor? Si eso no te quita mucho tiempo con las otras habitaciones.

Pidió especialmente, saliendo de su asombro, pensó que estaba perdiendo el toque. Le hizo una señal con la mano y se apartó de la puerta para que ella pasara.

-No se preocupe, ya casi he teminado por hoy, con su permiso. - Ella entró cuando el se apartó un poco de la puerta e hizo esa señal, se dirigió directamente al cuarto de baño, y Francesco decidió seguirla.

Miraba como la mujer quitaba las toallas usadas de donde estaban colgadas, y metió las otras en un mueble. Todo en silencio.

-Oye... ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó él directamente. Le miraba las piernas y casi por debajo del vestido a lo que ella se subía al mueble alto para dejar las toallas más grandes. Antes que pudiera ver su ropa interior, la muchacha se bajó de allí, dio la media vuelta y lo miró.

-Kaori, mi nombre es Kaori... y ahora, me voy. - Acabado su trabajo, caminó directamente a la puerta. -Pase una buena noche.-

-Nombre Japonés, pero no pareces oriental, tienes rasgos occidentales... y bueno, gracias, pero sería una mejor noche, si te quedaras a pasarla aquí. - Se le salió un pensamiento en voz alta, aunque no era que le importara demasiado, no era la primera vez.

Ella se dio la media vuelta con una mirada no muy amigable.

-¿Qué piensa que soy yo? ¿Una mujerzuela cualquiera? ¿Cree que porque usted es muy famoso y bien parecido todas las chicas van a caer como moscas a sus pies? ¿Qué se ha creído? Si no fuera porque estoy en horas de trabajo y porque supuestamente hay que tratar bien al cliente, le daría una buena y merecida bofetada en este momento. Tampoco quiero correr el riesgo de ser despedida.

-Está bien, está bien, lo lamento, no intentaba decir que seas... una mujerzuela, la intención no era ofenderte. - Movió las manos con los dedos bien extendidos, como tratando de defenderse de un golpe que se le venía encima.

-¿Sabe cuántos hombres me han ofrecido la misma estúpidez en este trabajo? Muchos, y tener que soportarlos sin decir una palabra, es horrible. No los acepto, porque ese no es mi oficio. Ahora, con su permiso, mañana no vengo a este pasillo, y me alegro porque es mi día libre. Adiós señor Bernoulli.

Estaba bastante enojada, era el colmo de males pasar por eso casi todos los días, no había explotado con nadie, se alegraba que el Italiano no armó un escándalo por eso, y no era sólo ella a quien le sucedía, también sus compañeras de trabajo. Antes de cerrar completamente la puerta, escuchó que Francesco otra vez la llamaba.

-¡Oye, espera!

-¿Y ahora qué se le ofrece? Espero que no sea otra tontería como la anterior. - Esperó respuesta, dándose la vuelta bruscamente para mirarlo, sin cambiar su expresión de molestia.

-Bueno, en serio quiero que disculpes a Francesco, pero él no quiere dejarlo así ¿Aceptarías una invitación a desayunar? Hay un entrenamiento en la pista muy temprano, pero después, no tengo nada que hacer hasta la hora del almuerzo. Por favor ¿Qué dices? Después Francesco te dejará en paz, es una promesa.

De verdad se armó de valor para pedirle eso a la pelirroja, porque, siempre le quedaba fácil estar con alguna mujer. Pudiera también haber pensado en buscar a cualquier otra sin tener que casi rogarle a esta chica. Pero algo había en ella, aparte de un desafío.

Kaori suspiró, se rindió de cierta forma, era la primera vez que alguien le hacía una invitación luego de querer invadir su cuerpo más allá de una mirada. "Después, Francesco te dejará en paz" eso le bastó para aceptar.

-Claro, eso está bien para mi. Lo veo mañana a las 8:00 a.m, si termina su entrenamiento antes de esa hora, en la cafetería que está cerca que del hotel. Es una que se llama Turisuto Kafe, se lo digo para que no se pierda de aquí. Está sólo a un par de calles, y si tiene problemas, pregunte al recepcionista.

Su voz se volvió más apacible, no así su mirada, pero Francesco se conformó con eso, y le agradeció la consideración que tuvo para que no tuviera problemas al llegar al lugar.

-Buenas noches...-

Se despidió ella finalmente y cerró la puerta, dejando solo al Italiano. Quien finalmente hizo su camino al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha. Era extraño el ambiente ahí ahora, sobretodo cuando sostuvo la toalla entre sus manos, el perfume que expedía era tanto del jabón del cuarto de lavado del hotel, con una ligera mezcla del perfume de Kaori. No sabía cómo, pero pudo percibir eso como si se tratara de una flor perdida entre la maleza. Sonrió, sintiéndose un poco estúpido. Finalmente se metió a la ducha y después de eso se fue a la cama.

Continuará...

-Kaori es un personaje original que me pertenece a mi y la historia también. (c) Shadoru.  
-Los demás personajes son oficialmente de Cars 2.(c) Disney. PIXAR.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente la práctica fue a eso de las 5 a.m, Francesco estaba listo para probar la pista, habían cerrado una buena sección del centro de Towkyo para la carrera principal. Él durmió muy bien y estaba muy animado, no perdió brillo en ningún momento. Su equipo estaba suficientemente preparado, su auto daba una vuelta perfecta en cada curva. Towkyo era bastante hermoso de día y de noche, era un deleite conducir por ahí, cerca de los templos, de las casas tradicionales, del contraste del centro lleno de luces y tráfico y gente con aparatos modernos de pies a cabeza.

Había muchas personas viendo el entrenamiento, aunque todos esperaban más que nada a su corredor estrella, Shu Todoroki, el campeón nacional de Japón. Eso no significaba que Francesco no los dejara impactados. No podían esperar a la noche para ver el evento principal. Y aparte de todo, mucha gente de todas partes del mundo estaban allí presentes. Igual que la primera vez y quizás más.

Al terminar la vuelta para testear la pista, Francesco volvió a sus pits, se quitó el casco y dejó caer sus rizos negros libres por sus hombros, caminó hasta donde estaba Giuseppe.

-¿Qué tal te pareció esa vuelta, Giuseppe?

Preguntó el joven a su mentor, con una bien puesta sonrisa en los labios y mirando los monitores que estaban en la pared del garaje.

-¿Qué te pareció a ti? - Respondió con una pregunta, el viejo corredor a su discípulo, devolviendo la sonrisa. Ambos estaban bastante satisfechos. Aún así, Francesco respondió para no dejarlo en incógnita.

-Bien, la pista aún es muy relajada, excepto por la sección de tierra, para no dañar los amortiguadores Francesco no pasó por allí a gran velocidad. Pero sabe que tendrá que hacerlo en plena competencia, esta vez si lo logrará. Por lo demás, no hay problema.

-Entonces inmediatamente trabajaremos en los amortiguadores para quitarnos un peso de encima. Ahora vete a comer algo, sal de mi vista, que me distraes.

Cuando el joven Italiano dio su opinión al respecto, el más viejo escuchó atentamente, arreglarían ciertos detalles en el auto para no complicarse en pleno evento. Francesco obedeció a su maestro, con una ligera risa se retiró del circuíto, volviendo en taxi hasta el hotel para prepararse para su "cita".

Apenas al entrar en la habitación 33, se dio cuenta que habían limpiado en su ausencia, y las toallas de la noche anterior ya no estaban. Suspiró un poco angustiado, pero prontamente pensó:

-"¿Por qué me importa que las toallas las haya cambiado otra persona? Es una soberana tontería."

Se rió de su propio comentario, de su propio sentir, yéndose a arreglar, pasaban de las 7 a.m, no estaba seguro a qué hora desayunaban en Japón, pero se apresuró para llegar antes de las 8:00 a la cafetería.

Se vistió con una camisa color rojo Ferrari y un par de jeans negros, con zapatos a juego, nada muy formal ni muy informal, peinó su cabello un poco hacía atrás, aunque los rizos se le formaban quisiera o no, pero se le veían muy bien a su cabellera oscura. Caminó hasta el lobby del hotel, y preguntó al recepcionista por el local que Kaori le mencionó. El recepcionista le indicó que saliera del hotel y caminara dos calles por su izquierda siguiendo en la misma acera.

Francesco le dio las gracias y se retiró, se sentía genial, recreaba la vista mirando por todo lugar, y coqueteando con su sonrisa para algunas mujeres japonesas que le devolvían el gesto de forma discreta, combinado con una risilla.

Podría llevarse a cualquiera de esas jovencitas a pasear por la ciudad, presumiendo su ser, a una o quizás dos o tres. Pero curiosamente en ese momento, iba con la mente centrada a cumplirle a Kaori, aquello de querer disculparse, obviamente era una excusa para salir con ella. Iba a hacerlo de todos modos.

Llegó el Italiano finalmente a Turisuto Kafe, desde afuera se veía acogedor, no había mucha gente en ese instante, o eso era lo que se podía ver desde los ventanales en su posición.

-¡Señor Bernoulli!

Lo llamó, la misma voz de ayer, baja y provocativa, según lo pensó. Era Kaori, se veía tan diferente en ese atuendo, llevaba una blusa china de flores rojas y negras, con calzas negras y unos botines rojos también. Con el cabello tomado pero dejando caer su coleta pelirroja por la espalda casi hasta las pantorrillas. Sí, tan diferente a su uniforme del hotel.

-Kaori, te ves hermosa. - Sonrió ampliamente. A ella al parecer no le gustó su cumplido.

Lo miró un poco extrañada, sin sonreír, no le creía ¿Cómo creerle a un mujeriego? A Francesco no le importó demasiado, porque él sentía que lo había dicho no era sólo de la boca para afuera.

-¿Te hice esperar mucho? - Fue la siguiente pregunta de él.

-No, no se preocupe, llegué hace unos 5 minutos, temí que haya llegado antes y pudiera haberse ido, pero, ya veo que llegamos casi al mismo tiempo.

Respondió la peliroja, y Francesco se sorprendió al ver que ambos llevaban los mismos colores encima, salvo por el pequeño logo verde blanco y rojo que él tenía bordado en la parte inferior de la camisa. La bandera Italiana en forma geométrica que era su escudo personal, era su marca y casi toda su ropa lo tenía.

-Ya veo, bueno ¿Entramos?

-Sí. -

Ella afirmó, y Francesco le abrió la puerta, a Kaori eso le daba igual. Una mesera con uniforme blanco y naranja los atendió inmediatamente, dándoles los buenos días y ofreciendoles una mesa para dos. Ambos agradecieron el gesto. Él ayudó a la peliroja con la silla y luego fue a sentarse a su sitio. La mesera dejó la carta, volvería después por el pedido.

Kaori bajó la carta, ella siempre pedía lo mismo en todas las cafeterías, un Capuccino Mocaccino Express con crema de vainilla y un trozo de pastel de limón, así que no se molestó en mirar

-¿Estás lista? Que rápido. - Observó Francesco y sonrió.

-La verdad, es que siempre pido lo mismo, así que... no miro las cartas. - Kaori había cambiado un poco su expresión a una más amistosa, no era malo tener una conversación, además, sólo era un desayuno.

-¿Cómo le fue en su entrenamiento esta mañana? Si no es mucho pedir esa pregunta. - Se atrevió a ser un poco más sociable con él.

-No seas tan formal conmigo, me siento viejo, y sólo estoy en los 30. - Se rió. - Pero te agradezco la pregunta, a Francesco le ha ido bastante bien esta mañana, y ahora se pone mejor. Este tiempo ha hecho este día, genial. Tengo el presentimiento de que hoy, todo irá para mejor.

Ella también se rió cuando él dijo que se sentía viejo, tenían ambos casi la misma edad, era verdad, entonces lo trataría con menos formalismo.

-Está bien, no volveré a decir "Usted" pero, no entiendo por qué hablas en tercera persona aveces y aveces no.

Kaori estaba comenzando a preguntar con un poco más de atrevimiento, a Francesco le pareció hermosa su sonrisa, y le encantó hacerla reír por fin.

-Es algo que caracteriza a Francesco, y le da estilo ¿No crees? Pero no siempre lo hago, porque no es necesario, simplemente eso.

Cuando respondió, la chica que sería su mesera regresó, era bastante bonita, pero curiosamente Francesco no le hizo encantamiento alguno. Sólo pidió lo que necesitaba para el desyuno, y Kaori ordenó también.

La chica volvió con el pedido, Francesco y Kaori siguieron hablando placidamente, él le contó un poco de su vida, ella también.

Hasta que él hizo un movimiento, con una pregunta infaltable.

-¿Tienes novio?

-No, bueno, mi último novio vive en Osaka, yo soy de allá, pero hace un año que estoy sola y supongo que es mejor así, estoy más tranquila.

Kaori respondió sin sentirse incómoda o molesta, comía poco a poco su trozo de pastel de limón, y quitaba a pequeñas cucharadas la crema de su Capuccino, la que se llevaba a la boca lentamente, sin revolver toda la bebida, no le gustaba mezclar todo.

-Ya veo...- Fue lo único que dijo Francesco y sorbió un poco de su café.

-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué estás tan solo en tu corazón?

Esas preguntas que lanzó ella, fueron como un par de dagas, pero él no demostró dolor ni nada parecido, sólo bajó su taza de café hasta el plato que tenía en su lado, y sonrió, como siempre.

-No estoy solo, Francesco siempre atrae a las mujeres, es demasiado popular. No conoce la soledad, es imposible que esa palabra aparezca en su vida.

Respondió con toda confianza, haciendo ver que estaba muy bien para lo solo que en realidad estaba, sobretodo en cuanto a asuntos del corazón. Tal vez podría tener a las mujeres más hermosas del mundo, pero en el fondo, no podía retener a nadie, por vanidad, por su reputación, porque lo quería todo, quería probarlo todo y no podía dejar a ninguna fuera. Aunque en ese preciso momento... era un poco diferente.

-Me alegro... supongo. - Dijo Kaori, y siguió comiendo de su pastel de limón.

-Oye... - Comenzó el Italiano otra vez. - ¿Podrías hacerme un último favor?

-¿De qué se trata? - Preguntó la peliroja, muy curiosa esta vez.

-Si gano la carrera de esta noche... quiero que vengas a celebrar conmigo. - Antes que ella dijera algo, él dio una explicación razonable. - Es todo, es lo último, ya que pronto después de esto, Francesco debe volver a Italia para la próxima carrera. Juro que será lo último.

Kaori lo miró, no estaba muy segura de eso, pero si era un último favor, y era seguro que sería así, entonces...

-Acepto, pero sólo si ganas, sino este desayuno será la conclusión de este encuentro entre nosotros. - Dijo ella, y el Italiano aceptó sin quejas. Si él ganaba esa noche, ella lo esperaría en el hotel, porque Francesco le pidió que se encontraran ahí. Ya que él debía preparase para partir inmediatamente. Entonces luego de aquel desayuno, quedaron comprometidos en eso.

Se separaron al momento de acabar de comer, y cada uno se fue por su lado. Al llegar la noche en las gradas y en las calles de Towkyo, no cabía la emoción del momento. Se celebraba la primera carrera del WGP, en una segunda oportunidad.

Continuará...


	3. Pecado

Nota de la Autora: Advertencia, este episodio contiene una escena de sexo.

Kaori esa noche no miró la carrera, se distrajó ocupada con otras cosas, su abuelo había ido a visitarla esos días a Towkyo, desde Osaka, ellos tenían un dojo de artes marciales allá, y aunque no era muy famoso, era algo que les dejaba para comer y mantenerse en el año, más lo que ella ganaba trabajando en el hotel, era suficiente. Algunos discípulos les pagaban con sacos de arroz o trabajos en la casa y el dojo, cuando no tenían dinero. Eso era muy bien aceptado por ellos.

Jin era un hombre serio cuando debía serlo, se preocupaba mucho por Kaori, era practicamente más que un padre, pero la pelirroja le llamaba abuelo porque él era mucho muy mayor, y ella sabía que sus padres habían muerto cuando tenía sólo un par de meses de vida. Francesco tenía razón, Kaori no era japonesa, pero al ser criada en ese país, ya lo era, era parte de Japón. Jin nunca supo su nombre real, así que simplemente la adoptó con un nuevo nombre.

En ese momento disfrutaban ambos de una cena en el hotel, en la habitación de ella, alejados de la muchedumbre y del ajetreó que se formó por la carrera, afuera era una locura total.

-¿Quieres más té, abuelo?- Preguntó ella, mirando al hombre, con alegres ojos marrones.

-No, muchas gracias querida, estoy bien. Fue una buena cena, cada día estás cocinando mejor, antes eras un desastre.

Se rió Jin, pero a Kaori no le gustó demasiado el comentario.

-Contrata una sirvienta la próxima vez.- Le recomendó ella.

-Que ironía. - Agregó el hombre.

Y ambos rieron, el viejo Jin notó rápidamente lo alegre que estaba su nieta, hace mucho que no la había visto reír así, además se veía diferente, se había arreglado de cierto modo.

-¿Vas a salir?- Preguntó él, muy curioso.

-Algo así, y todo depende. - No le dio muchas pistas al respecto.

-¿Tienes un novio nuevo? Espero que sea millonario. - Bromeó Jin.

-¡Abuelo! No, no es mi novio, sólo será una cena de ocasión, ya sabes, los tipos del hotel a veces son muy insistentes. - Decía mientras recogía algunos platos para llevarlos a lavar.

-¿Cena? Entonces ¿Por qué estás cenando conmigo si vas a salir a cenar? - El anciano estaba cada vez más curioso del asunto.

-Es una larga historia, pero, me gusta cenar contigo, además sé que pronto tendrás que regresar a Osaka, y no te veré hasta el próximo mes. Pronto me darán vacaciones y podré ir a ayudarte con el Dojo. Para mí es importante también compartir contigo. - Terminó de hablar, y comenzó a lavar los platos, antes se puso un delantal para no manchar su ropa. Llevaba un vestido negro de tirantes con falda de corte disparejo y encaje, que combinaría con zapatos de tacón bajo. A Kaori no le gustaban los tacones altos, y no le gustaba verse más alta de lo que ya era, sobretodo con un hombre. Por suerte Francesco era más alto, quizás 1,80, unos 10 centímetros más alto que ella.

Terminó de lavar, secar y guardar todo en las alacenas, prontamente se quitó el delantal, y se puso un poco de maquillaje y perfume antes de salir. Guardó una pequeña botella de su perfume en el bolso de mano. Y caminó en frente de su abuelo, dando una vuelta.

-¿Cómo me veo? - Sonrió y estiró los brazos, como si estuviera presentándose ante un público grande.

-Te ves genial, pequeña, si quieres impresionar a ese tipo, entonces, lo lograrás. - Le habló sinceramente. Ella no era su pequeña en forma natural, pero Kaori era un verdadero orgullo para él, haberla criado tan bien le daba satisfacción, ella no era de las mujeres que se morían por no estar con un hombre.

Llevaba su vida de manera normal, sin dejar que su soledad la invadiera, luego de romper con su anterior novio, quien se había puesto violento de manera increíblemente repentina, a causa del estrés de su trabajo y un par de intentos de suicidio. Su forma de vida lo tenía mal, una vez le dio un golpe en el rostro a Kaori.

A pesar de que ella es buena en artes marciales, no se defendió del ataque de ese hombre, porque la pelirroja nunca pensó, que ese ser que decía amarla tanto, iba a llegar a esos extremos. Confiaba tanto en él, que no repelió su golpe.

Él le rompió el corazón, ella estaba dispuesta a pasar el resto de su vida con ese hombre, pero sucedió aquello, y ya nada fue lo mismo. Kaori se fue, no iba a soportar un segundo ataque de su parte.

Desde entonces nunca más supo de él, así que siempre pensó que seguía viviendo en Osaka, aliviándose de que no la buscara.

Repentinamente Jin encendió la televisión, la primera carrera del WGP había terminado, y en la Pole, Francesco estaba de primero. Eso significaba que Kaori debía cumplir el compromiso y esperarlo.

-Ya me voy, abuelo, siéntete libre de quedarte, tengo llave, así que cierra bien la puerta por favor. - Dijo ella, se puso los zapatos negros de tacón bajo en la entrada, se despidió del viejo Jin y salió finalmente.

Caminó despacio hasta el piso en donde se encontraba la habitación 33, obviamente él no llegaría inmediatamente, así que... esperó.

Mientras Kaori jugaba tetris en su teléfono móvil, Francesco llegó después de 45 minutos, hizo todo muy rápido para no llegar demasiado tarde. Su equipo se quedó aún en el circuito, preparando las cosas para partir de regreso a Italia.

Ella levantó la mirada y apagó su móvil cuando lo vio venir a la puerta de su habitación.

-Felicidades por esa victoria. - Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Él venía un poco anonadado, no había dicho una sola palabra, pero le sonrió a la pelirroja. Estaba muy cansado, y en el fondo se alegraba que ella estuviera allí y se veía preciosa.

-Si no tienes ganas de celebrar como habías dicho, lo comprendo, me iré. Es mejor que descanses, tienes un viaje muy largo ¿Verdad? - Kaori notó el cansancio extremo del Italiano, pero él con orgullo cambió el gesto.

-No puedo, tenemos un compromiso, y ya pedí la botella de Champagne para la habitación. También pedí algo de Sake, la primera vez que Francesco vino aquí, no tuvo la oportunidad de probarlo, pero hoy lo hará. - Sonrió con mejor cara. Y al fin pasaron a la habitación.

Ella entró primero y se quedó en pie frente a un escritorio y junto a una silla, claramente quería sentarse pero no lo hacía mientras el anfitrión no diera su permiso.

-Por favor, siéntate, lamento la demora, pero prometo que vine lo más rápido que me fue posible. - Se excusó al mismo tiempo que se sentaba sobre la cama. -¿Sabes? Te ves preciosa con ese vestido. - Sonrió.

-Gracias... y no te preocupes, seguro fue una gran carrera, lamento no haberla visto completa, pero me visitó una persona muy importante esta tarde y tuve que atenderlo. - Comentó totalmente despreocupada, pero notó que Francesco la miraba un poco extraño. -¿Qué pasa?

-Una persona importante... ¿Regresaste con tu ex novio? - Balbuceó un poco, y su tono era preocupado.

-No, se trata de mi único pariente, mi abuelo ¿Recuerdas que te conté de él cuando desayunamos esta mañana? - Volvió a explicar.

-¡Sí! Claro, tu abuelo... claro... - Sonrió sintiéndose un poco tonto, y fue una buena distracción cuando de repente tocaron a la puerta. -Disculpa un segundo. - Dijo el Italiano y abrió, era lo que estaba esperando, la botella de Champagne y el Sake. Cerró la puerta y llegó con una bandeja con todo para servir. Francesco en realidad no entendía cómo se servía el Sake, el sirviente que dejó todos los utensilios sólo le dio todo y se marchó.

Kaori rió al verlo, y le ayudó con la bandeja, la puso sobre el suelo y se arrodilló frente a ella, preparando la bebida con cuidado. Invitó al joven a sentarse también.

-Esto se sirve desde estás pequeñas botellas blancas, yo lo haré, no te preocupes. - Ofreció la chica, y sirvió a él un pequeño vaso, ella se sirvió otro.

-Se bebe de un sorbo, vamos, inténtalo. - Animó Kaori a Francesco, para que probara el Sake. Él se hizo el valiente y se bebió el sorbo como ella se lo dijo, pero sus ojos lagrimearon un poco apenas sintió el ardor en la garganta, era una bebida bastante fuerte.

Mientras bebían, hablaban de diferentes cosas, cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la mente, ya que con el Sake y el Champagne la cabeza comenzaba a darles vuelta y no reaccionaban a nada coherente, se reían bastante, conscientes de sus propias tonterías. Aunque él le contaba anécdotas sobre los circuitos y sobre los corredores.

-Francesco no entiende por qué los muchachos lo detestan tanto, él sólo lo dice de broma. - Hablaba de cuando Francesco decía algún comentario hiriente, y le daba igual lo que pensaran de él.

-No creo que te detesten, quizás sólo no lo entienden... - Kaori mira su reloj. -¡Oh! Son más de las 2:00 a.m, tengo que trabajar esta mañana, debo irme. Se para de su sitio y trata de buscar sus cosas.

Francesco se pone repentinamente de pie, un poco mareado, pero aun así trata de detenerla.

-¡Espera! Kaori... No te vayas... - Pidió, casi suplicante.

-No puedo, tengo que estar en la cocina del hotel antes de las 10:00 a.m. Perdóname... espero que tengas un buen viaje, te agradezco mucho este día. De verdad gracias.- Aunque estaba un poco tambaleada, dio su mejor esfuerzo por mirarlo de frente y sonreír.

-Kaori... - Al estar así frente a frente y pasado de copas, la sostuvo de ambos hombros contra la pared y se atrevió a besarla.

-No, no... ¿Qué está...? - El beso le cortó la frase, y aunque se resistió al principio, no sabía por qué, si en realidad era por estar bebida o era algo que quería que hiciera. Pero lo aceptó, no se resistió más y puso sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Francesco, fundiendo sus labios a los de él. Dejando que sus lenguas juguetearan un poco antes de cortar su respiración y separarse un momento.

-No me dejes, me siento muy solo. - Reveló el Italiano con voz honesta y quebradiza, volviendo a besarla con deseo.

Ella sólo lo miraba con compasión, escuchar esa frase le hizo agua el corazón, ella también se sentía sola, en el fondo y esa soledad unida de los dos, tenía rostro de pecado.

Como la tenía contra la pared, él levantó con su zurda, la pierna derecha de ella, y comenzó a recorrer su muslo por debajo del vestido, suavemente, atrayendo su cuerpo hacia él, meneando ambos las caderas, rozando sus partes íntimas por encima de la ropa.

Ella se sonrojó, su rostro estaba bastante caliente, igual que su cuerpo, al sólo sentir esa sensación de vacío y lujuria que juntos eran un peligro, no sabía si continuar. Su mente le decía que se calmara, pero su cuerpo la contrariaba, y su corazón también. Así que se abrazó fieramente al cuerpo de Francesco para sentir más de ese calor. Pero no fue suficiente y se apartó un poco para comenzar a quitarle la ropa, casi jalando sin piedad los botones de esa camisa oscura, y llegar a acariciar su torso desnudo con sus manos, sus labios y su lengua. Bajando despacio hasta su bien formado vientre.

Francesco no la detuvo en ningún momento, él quería que todo eso sucediera, pero ella se quedó allí, arrodillada frente a su vientre, algo le obstaculizaba el paso más allá, ese cinturón, ese maldito cinturón de cuero negro. Se lo tuvo que quitar de inmediato, así como apartar ese botón del pantalón y bajar la cremallera para dar paso a la ropa interior de él. Su rostro se tornó más rojo cuando pudo ver su intimidad bajo los interiores, estaba bastante excitado, se podía notar simple vista la dureza que tenía.

Kaori entrecerró los ojos, tomando con una mano su miembro, y masajeándolo de tal manera que él sintiera placer. El Italiano lanzó un gemido, mordiéndose los labios un par de veces, y más lo hizo cuando sintió que ella comenzó a recorrerlo con su lengua.

Francesco posó ambas manos sobre la pared, sus dedos rasguñaban el papel tapiz de la habitación, el calor de su cuerpo era cada vez más intenso, y sus músculos se tensaron, pero era una tensión placentera, irónicamente un relajo. La pelirroja abrió la boca para introducir su virilidad en ella, lo hizo poco a poco, tratando de no tocarlo con sus dientes, se movió adelante y luego atrás.

Él bajó una de sus manos hasta la cabeza de ella y la empujó más hacia él para que su boca llegara un poco más profundo, a su vez se meneaba despacio para no asustarla. Kaori no pudo introducirlo todo, era grande, cerró los ojos fuerte, y se quejó por intentar llegar más allá de su garganta. Pero pronto Francesco hizo la cadera para atrás, obligando a la chica a dejarlo ir. Estaba demasiado excitado, su rostro no podía más de calor, la miró hacia abajo, ella aún estaba de rodillas, como sorprendida de su movimiento.

-Lo siento, no puedo... - La pelirroja trató de decirle que no podía más con su boca, su hombría era demasiado grande para ella, Francesco estaba respirando agitado por la boca. La ayudó a ponerse de pie, y sin decir una palabra le jaló el vestido hacía abajo, rompiendo los tirantes, dejando ver su cuerpo casi desnudo, su piel parejamente pálida, si no fuera por su ropa interior, la vista sería completa. Ella dio un pequeño chillido, por la acción repentina.

Comenzó a sentir la mano del Italiano bajo su pantaleta de encaje, negra, masajeando su intimidad, cerró los ojos y jadeó sin control, su respiración se hizo cada vez más ansiosa. Él subió su mano libre hasta sus pechos que ya estaban sin brasier, acarició uno de ellos suavemente, acercó su boca para lamer aquella aureola rosa, que con aquellos toques, estaba claramente empinada de placer.

Sintió sus fluidos caer por su mano, ella estaba completamente húmeda, y su intimidad muy caliente. Le quitó las pantaletas, Kaori, con la espalda pegada a la pared, movía su cadera, buscando algo. No decía nada, pero quería que él se fundiera con ella.

Francesco se movió de tal modo que dejó su sexo justo en la entrada de el de ella, tomó la pierna de Kaori una vez más, levantándola para que le sea más fácil entrar, empezó a frotar uno contra el otro.

-Ah... Hazlo ya... - Gimió ella, cuando él comenzó a entrar poco a poco. A pesar de que no era virgen, era estrecha, exquisita, como si no la hubieran tocado. Fue comprobando eso mientras iba invadiendo cada vez más su húmeda intimidad.

-Ghnn... Ah...- Se quejó un poco Kaori, con lágrimas en los ojos, el Italiano la tenía bastante grande, aun así, después de ahí, no había vuelta atrás. Porque estaba tan caliente que una vez que asimiló aquel tamaño, se movió presurosa. Enredándolo y atrayéndolo con su pierna para sentirlo todo dentro de ella.

El cuerpo de la pelirroja comenzó a temblar, mientras él la empujaba contra la pared, llegando tan profundamente como le era posible, besando su cuello, sus mejillas, su mentón y sus labios. Los pechos de ella se rozaban con el torso de él, y ese toque de piel la invitaba al éxtasis.

Les daba exactamente lo mismo molestar al otro lado de la habitación, sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes, al igual que las embestidas del Italiano.

-Voy a... acabar... ah... - Dijo ella a punto de sentir del orgasmo, se movió más rápido y Francesco no pudo resistirlo más. Ese movimiento fue tan delicioso que no pudo evitar eyacular dentro de ella, simplemente fue inevitable. Le soltó la pierna, dándole otro beso en los labios, luego se hizo un poco de espacio para respirar.

-Una vez más...- Susurró él.

-¿Qué? - Se sorprendió la pelirroja al oír eso. Pensó haber oído mal. Pero Francesco la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama, aún no se rendía. Allí arremetió nuevamente, no sabía si era el efecto del alcohol, pero estaba demasiado excitado como para terminar eso ahora.

-No... me vas a matar. - Lo miró angustiada. Aunque no se resistió, la adrenalina seguía fluyendo esa noche.

Pasaron más de dos horas y lo habrían hecho com veces en el transcurso antes de quedarse dormidos.

A las 6:30 a.m. Giuseppe se paró fuera de la habitación número 33, y comenzó a llamar a Francesco. Curiosamente el joven corredor ya estaba en pie, sólo había dormido una hora, sabía que tenía que marcharse.

Tomó sus cosas y se fue a la puerta, antes de eso escribió una pequeña nota en un recadero que estaba sobre la mesa de noche al lado de la cama. Dio un fugaz beso en los labios a Kaori, quien se quejó un poco entre sueños, y pronto él se marchó.

Continuará...


	4. Dos por el precio de uno

**Nota de la Autora**:_ Querido Guest. Realmente aprecio que te des el tiempo de leer por aquí, aprecio también tu amabilidad para dejar un comentario. Muchas gracias. Al menos por una persona interesada, yo me animo a seguir esta historia. Un abrazo. n_n_

**4.- Dos por el precio de uno.**

Cuando Kaori despertó eran casi las 8 a.m. Con un Olímpico dolor de cabeza, acomodó sus ojos a la luz de la mañana, miró a su alrededor y se miró a sí misma. Estaba completamente desnuda dentro de una de las habitaciones del hotel, una habitación que no era la suya.

Comenzó a recordar la celebración con el corredor Italiano, y luego de tanto beber...

-¡Oh no! No... no pude hacerlo... - Se asustó, hasta que observó sobre la mesa de noche, ahí estaba su reloj de pulsera, el que decía que eran las 8:15 minutos, más una pequeña nota que ponía un simple: "Perdóname".

Kaori tenia el alma destrozada, se levantó de la cama y se metió a la ducha de esa habitación, al tiempo que estaba bajo ella, intentaba recordar la noche pasada, lo que estaba escrito en la nota, y el que Francesco la haya dejado así sin nada más. Pero ¿Por qué habría de importarle? Lo hecho, hecho estaba, ya no valía la pena mirar atrás. No entendía qué era lo que le dolía tanto por dentro...

Tal vez porque era la primera vez que se acostaba con un pasajero del hotel, primera y última se dijo a sí misma, tal vez porque su orgullo estaba herido y cayó como una tonta al igual que varias chicas en las garras del Italiano fantoche, ahora mismo él habría de estarse riéndo de ella. Eran tantas cosas las que pensó mientras se duchaba. Cuando acabó tomó sus cosas, y regresó a su habitación en los pisos de abajo, donde se quedaban los empleados del hotel, por suerte su abuelo aún dormía. Ella se cambió de ropa a su uniforme de trabajo, botó todo lo que había usado la noche anterior a la basura, era una lástima porque ese vestido le gustaba mucho y le costó mucho dinero, luego se fue a la cocina, a esperar instrucciones de su jefe, para comenzar sus labores, pero antes que todo, se tomó una aspirina para ese horrible dolor de cabeza.

Pasaron tres semanas después de esa noche, todo en Towkyo y en la vida de Kaori transcurrió igual.  
Aunque no sabía por qué miraba constantemente las noticias deportivas, cada vez que Francesco salía en una, no podía evitar quedarse frente al televisor, no sabía si era por seguirle el paso para querer vengarse. En realidad la pelirroja no tenía idea de lo que le estaba pasando.

Su jefe una tarde de domingo, le ordenó ir a preparar la habitación 33 para un nuevo pasajero. Hacía semanas que nadie usaba esa habitación. Cada vez que ella pasaba por ahí sentía algo en el pecho y ganas de llorar. Aún había demasiados sentimientos y resentimientos.

Un par de días después, ella recibió sus vacaciones, y fue a comprar un boleto a la estación del tren para volver a Osaka, mientras esperaba en la cafetería de la estación, bebiendo un Capuccino, alguien se le acercó. Una mujer delgada y baja, de curioso cabello rosa y ojos grandes y castaños.

Era Chuki, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía, Kaori y ella eran amigas desde la secundaria, pero ya no sus encuentros no eran como antes, porque ella tenía sus propios asuntos, trabajo y familia. Traía a su pequeño hijo en un cochecito, el niño no tenía más de 2 meses.

-Hola, Kaori... que bueno verte otra vez, como siempre bebiendo Capuccino ¿No? - Ella sonrió, se sentó en frente de la pelirroja y estacionó el cochecito del bebé justo a su lado.

-¡Chuki! Qué sorpresa ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? - Deja su Capuccino y mira al pequeño, eso la hace estremecer. - Awww, así que él es el pequeño Garou. Oh Chuki, es hermoso, te felicito, se parece mucho a Shu, jeje. - Acaricia la mano del bebé, él estaba dormido.

-Gracias, y sí, todo el mundo dice lo mismo, creo que no sacó ni un rasgo de mi, eso no es justo, yo puse mucho empeño para hacer a este niño. Incluso creo que más que Shu.

Kaori la mira asombrada ¿Cómo podía hablar de ese tipo de cosas en voz alta? Además la gente en ese país era muy reservada con ese tipo de temas, más a plena luz del día. Aunque Chuki no lo parecía, pero la peli-rosa era muy audaz, además era periodista y una idol ¿Qué más audacia se podía pedir? Casi no tenía pelos en la lengua.

-Chuki, no pasa nada, al menos él tiene tu nariz, jajaja. - La alentó en cierto modo.

-Sí... bueno, yo vine a buscar a Shu, él viene desde Osaka, fue a dejar un par de cosas para unos familiares de Mach, siempre se ofrece a hacer favores. Después que terminó el WGP, está mucho más apegado a las cosas cotidianas.

-Oh sí... el WGP... - Kaori dijo esa frase con menos entusiasmo, y miró para otro lado, haciendo silencio.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te gustan las carreras de coches?- Chuki la miró con curiosidad.

-Nada, no, no es eso. Es que... hubo un suceso, con alguien del WGP. -De repente se sonroja. -Pero no, en serio no es nada. - Vuelve a beber un poco de su Capuccino.

-Espera, cuéntame... tienes un secreto con alguien del WGP, por como te sonrojaste cualquiera diría que te acostaste con alguno de los corredores. Pero es imposible porque...-

-Chuki, por favor, basta. Te lo diré en otra ocasión. - Le pidió la pelirroja, un poco molesta y más avergonzada que antes, enmarcando la palabra "Basta". Miró hacia ambos lados, menos mal que nadie estaba poniendo atención.

-Kaori. - La peli rosa se acercó a ella para hablar más bajo. - ¿Te acostaste con alguno de los competidores? ¿Quién fue? Dime, o iré descartando... desde ya: No te gustan las chicas así que Carla Veloso está fuera, Shu no me engañaría con otra mujer, así que él también está descartado, McQueen no estaba esta vez, Jeff, Max, Raoul, Lewis, Miguel, Nigel, todos ellos están casados con mujeres muy guapas y tienen hijos con ellas, no creo que pudieran ser. Entonces, sólo quedan dos... Rip y Francesco. ¿Cúal de ellos fue?

Kaori tragó saliva, y al fin dijo.

-Bueno, te lo diré de esta forma... nunca conocí a Rip Cluchtgoneski... - semi sonrió sintiéndose muy tonta.

Chuki se conmocionó, se quedó con la boca abierta y casi da un pequeño grito, pero se controló.

-Te juro que si esto fuera una entrevista, estarías en la portada de la revista del escándalo amiga mía, sobretodo en Italia, pero... no me sorprendo por él, porque tiene fama de mujeriego. Aunque te confieso, que Francesco, en una conversación que tuvimos exclusivamente, dijo que en la vida sólo se ha acostado co mujeres a lo mucho. Entre actrices y modelos, el resto es sólo pantalla, no es que duerma con todas las que ve. Alégrate, eres la primera "plebeya" en su lista.

Cuando Chuki terminó de contarle eso, Kaori tenía una ceja enmarcada ¿Para qué quería ella saber eso? Ni siquiera estaba interesada en el Italiano.

-Chuki... ¿Por qué me dices todo eso? No estoy enamorada de él ni nada parecido, sólo fue... algo que ocurrió, nada más, nos vimos dos días, no me basta para enamorarme de una persona. Pero, te digo que si algo me molesta de todo esto, es que caí como una tonta y prontamente me va a olvidar, sino es que ya lo hizo. Por otro lado...-

No habló más, su tono de voz se estaba volviendo confuso, honestamente no sabía que pensar o qué sentir al respecto, ya habían pasado días, no debería siquiera importarle lo más mínimo. Aunque Kaori tenía claramente una regla, que cuando se acostaba con alguien, era por amor, con su anterior novio fue así... esta vez, su regla se rompió y su mente se atrofió por el asunto. Se sentía sola, pero no se moría por buscar a alguien sólo para satisfacer necesidades... ella no era así.

Justo en ese momento la sensación de querer botar su desayuno se le vino encima.

-¿Estás bien? Te ves algo pálida... - Notó Chuki, cortándole los pensamientos.

-¿No hueles eso? Es asqueroso... - Lagrimeó un poco y miró en dirección a otra mesa, donde un hombre estaba comiendo arroz con calamares fritos. Era extraño, ella nunca se sintió mal por oler ese tipo de cosas, pero ahora era tan extrañamente intenso.

-No, sólo huelo lo normal. - Chuki olfateó el aire. - ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé... - La pelirroja suspiró, la mala sensación se había ido de repente. Mientras por unas bocinas anunciaban la partida del tren a Osaka por alguno de los andenes, saldrían en 10 minutos.

-¡Ah! Ese es mi tren. - Tomó sus cosas para subir al tren, dejó por costumbre todo en orden sobre la mesa, y se despidió de Chuki. -Nos vemos en otra ocasión, muchas gracias por acompañarme, cuída mucho a tu hijo, bendiciones para él.

-Claro, que te vaya muy bien. - Sonrió Chuki a su amiga, y se despidió, luego miró al cochecito para observar que Garou aún dormía. -Creo que el tren de papá ya se tardó... bueno, seguiremos esperando. - Le acarició la nariz al pequeño con su dedo indice y él hizo un típico ruido de bebé de esos que siempre hacen estremecer, sin despertar.

Kaori subió al tren a tiempo, cuando partió, sintió la necesidad de ir al baño, para eso tuvo que cruzar a otro vagón, entró allí, sujetó su largo cabello con ambas manos y se puso de rodillas inmediatamente frente al excusado, para vomitar.

Al acabar, pulsó el botón del aparato para que todo se vaya, los ojos de ella quedaron lagrimosos, los mantuvo cerrados mientras estaba agachada.

-Agh, que asco... creo que no volveré a beber Capuccino en un buen tiempo, me causa acidez estomacal.-

Se lavó la boca y las manos antes de salir de allí, iría a su lugar por su cepillo de dientes, al llegar allá, sacó su maletín de utensilios higiénicos, tomándo el cepillo y el tubo de pasta dental, dio la vuelta para volver al vagón del baño. Apenas sintió el olor del carro de la comida, que era empujado por un pasillero. La pelirroja corrió a encerrarse otra vez en uno de los cubículos y volvió a los mismos pasos de momentos atrás frente al excusado, devolviendo hasta la bilis.

-No puede ser... - Se agitó de tanto forzar su estómago, le dolía. - Que extraño, no creo que sea el café, tal vez el tren va demasiado rápido. Pero ¿Cómo? Nunca me había mareado en ningún transporte.

Volvió a su asiento quince minutos después, y trató de dormir un poco antes de llegar, no era mucho el tiempo desde Towkyo a Osaka, pero se sentía en la necesidad de una pequeña siesta.

El tren arrivó en Osaka al mediodía, hubo un par de contratiempos en el camino, pero no fue la gran pérdida. Al bajar, Jin estaba esperando a Kaori para llevarla a casa.

-¡Abuelo! - Bajó del tren, corrió y lo abrazó. -Que gusto verte... me alegra estar en casa. -

-Bienvenida, pequeña. - Le devolvió el abrazo y sonrió, aunque ella al incorporarse bien, la observó, notandola bastante pálida. -¿Estás bien? Te vez enferma.

-No es nada, abuelo, creo que la cafeína me hizo mal al estómago, y no he comido nada desde entonces, luego de desayunar en Towkyo, pero no te preocupes, estaré bien.- Sonrió con muy pocas ganas, se sentía débil por no tener nada en la panza.

-Está bien, entonces vamos por algo de comer. ¿Qué te gustaría?- Ofreció.

-La verdad... ahora mismo... yo... - Curiosamente no podía gesticular palabra, miró por encima del hombro del anciano Jin, todo comenzó a darle vueltas, el ruido se distorcionó a sus oídos, sus párpados cada vez se hicieron más pesados y de pronto, se desmayó. Lo último que la pelirroja escuchó, fue a su abuelo llamándola, asustado.

Abrió los ojos repentinamente, había tenido un sueño muy extraño, en el sueño vio a un hombre maduro de cabello rojo y ojos azules, estaba junto a una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, parecían tener la misma edad, se veían muy felices y la felicitaban por alguna razón.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó muy confundida y se dio cuenta que estaba acostada en una cama de hospital. Se sentó de repente, pero eso la mareó y volvió a caer la cabeza en la almohada.

-No te levantes así... - Era la preocupada voz de su abuelo la que la regañaba. -Sufriste un desmayo en la estación y te traje inmediatamente al hospital, te dije que te veías mal... ¿Por qué eres tan obstinada cuando se trata de ti?

-¿Desmayo? - Preguntó, no tenía idea por qué, era raro que le sucediera eso.

Al momento entró un médico con una enfermera, traían con ellos una máquina de ecografía.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Ikegami, que bueno que está despierta, calculé perfectamente el tiempo al parecer. - Sonrió el médico tratante, era un hombre bajo de mediana edad, de cabello oscuro. - ¿Cómo se siente ahora?

-Buenas tardes... bueno... yo, la verdad, no lo sé... supongo que bien... Ni siquiera sé lo que pasó. - Encongió los hombros mirando al médico, en realidad no sabía lo que le iban a hacer. Observó la máquina y le dio curiosidad. -¿Qué es eso?. - Preguntó por el aparato.

-Una máquina de ecografías, si no estoy equivocado en mi diagnóstico, estaré feliz, sólo quiero comprobarlo con esta máquina. - Volvió a sonreír.

-Diagnóstico... Suena a como que me voy a morir. -Se rió un poco... -¿No es malo, verdad? - Kaori se puso seria y miró al médico con sus enormes ojos marrones asustada.

-Jaja, dígamelo usted... - El médico se acercó y le apartó la bata, para dejar su vientre a la vista, la enfermera le pasó un tubo de gel, y lo apretó para que el líquido caíga sobre ella.

Kaori se rió, más que nada por los nervios. - Jeje, está frío. Pe... pero, este aparato es, para ver a las mujeres embarazadas ¿Verdad? Doctor debe haber un error, porque yo no... - Observó mientras el doctor pasaba el transductor de sonda sobre su estómago, que parecía un auricular de teléfono. Él sonrió, mientras miraba la pantalla, no estaba equivocado.

-Está embarazada. - Dijo el hombre.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡EMBARAZADA! NO, no, no es pos... - Abrió los ojos muy sorprendida y casi salta de la cama al escuchar eso. Miró el monitor. - Pe... pero, que extraño ¿Por qué está así la imágen? - Veía más de una pequeña cosa en la ecografía.

-Porque son dos... son gemelos. - Agregó el doctor, sin vacilar. -Felicidades.-

-¿G... gé... gemelos? Dios mío, creo que me desmayaré otra vez. - Otra vez puso la cabeza en la almohada, con su mano en la frente, la noticia le llegó tan directa como el golpe de derecha en la quijada de parte un boxeador peso pesado.

Continuará...

-Kaori es un personaje que me pertenece a mi y esta historia también. (c) Shadoru.  
-Los demás personajes pertenecen a Cars (c) Disney. PIXAR.


	5. Azules y Verdes

**Azules y verdes.**

Dos días después, Kaori ya en casa, en su habitación, sentada sobre un futón, mirando el vacío, se sentía muy deprimida, casi no había probado bocado, aunque el doctor le dijo que se alimentara bien si quería que los niños crecieran correspondientemente en su vientre.

Pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, y lloraba mucho. Hasta le habían ofrecido la opción de hacerse un raspaje uterino, si es que quería terminar con todo eso de una vez. Pero esas solas dos palabras la hicieron temblar de pies a cabeza. Decididamente dijo NO, ella tendría a sus bebés, asumiendo su responsabilidad, por más costoso que sea.

Pero a momentos no se sentía preparada para nada, estaba sola en esto, aunque tenía amigos, tenía a su abuelo, y se los agradecía, de todos modos no era igual. No era igual que tener a un hijo hecho con amor, con verdadero amor, y los de ella eran dos. El único amor que sentía ahora, era aquel que crecía cada vez que miraba esa ecografía que ahora estaba pegada en su pared, y eran aquellos que tenía en su interior. Sus lágrimas corrían con una mezcla extraña de sentimientos, diciendo "Sí, yo puedo." y al momento "No... no puedo hacer esto."

El viejo Jin no sabía qué hacer, él había decidido dejarla desahogarse, pero él no iba a permitir que su pequeña se hiciera daño a sí misma, estaba muy preocupado por no verla comer, así que no esperó más, y esa misma noche fue a su habitación, con una bandeja con un plato de sopa caliente, un tazón de arroz blanco, una taza de té y fruta cocida. Tocó a la puerta y entró.

-¿Kaori? Te traje algo de comer... ¿Por qué está tan oscuro aquí dentro? - Encendió las luces, y allí estaba ella, aún sentada en ese futón, vestida con su pijama de camisa larga y pantalones cortos de seda rojos, con los brazos abrazando sus rodillas y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-No quiero comer nada abuelo, siento que te molestes tanto por mi. - Su voz sonaba tan apaga y temblorosa, se frotó los ojos por la luz. Los extremos de las mangas de su pijama estaban muy húmedos de tantas lágrimas que habían pasado por ahí. Su cabello era un desastre, despeínado y suelto, cayendo por su rostro.

-Para mi no es molestía, no digas eso. Además, esto está delicioso, acabo de prepararlo para los tres.- Sonrió el abuelo, tratando de animarla.

-¿Tres? - Repitió Kaori en interrogante y levantó la mirada hacia él.

Jin afirmó con la cabeza, sin parar de sonreír. - Exacto, tres, tú y ese par de traviesos que están en tu interior. -Apuntó con su dedo al vientre de ella. -Ya me imagino como saltarán y correrán alrededor de la casa, haciendo de las suyas, y nosotros escuchando todo el día sus risas y llantos, jeje... es bonito imaginarselo y será más bonito ver eso ¿No piensas lo mismo? - Esperó alguna reacción de la chica pelirroja.

Ella no quitó su vista de su abuelo, y comenzó sollozar, sus palabras eran tan lindas que no pudo evitar llorar otra vez. Así que salió de su posición y abrazó al viejo Jin.

-Abuelo, querido abuelo... lo siento mucho... he sido tan egoísta encerrándome aquí en mi propia oscuridad, que nunca pensé en tus sentimientos. Nunca te pregunté que opinabas respecto a esto... nunca te pregunté si esto era una molestia para ti.

Él le palmeó la espalda suavemente mientras la abrazaba y le masajeó un poco. Cerró los ojos mostrando otra sonrisa, Jin había pensado mucho las cosas y habló sinceramente.

-¿Sabes pequeña? Yo también me sorprendí cuando escuché sobre tu embarazo, fue como una punzada, pero no me refiero a nada malo. Me refiero a que fue algo repentino... esto era algo que me esperaba cuando estuvieras casada y eso, tú sabes, lo que sería normalmente. Pero está bien, ya eres una mujer adulta y tu vida, es sólo tuya. Estoy feliz por ti, sea como sea. No pienses que me haz decepcionado, es todo lo contrario, me enorgullece que quieras a esos niños contigo a pesar de todo. - Se separa un momento de ese abrazo y la mira a los ojos, suspirando. Pero... si vas a hacer esto, vas a hacer las cosas bien desde ya, no quiero ver más caras tristes, no quiero ver más lamentos, ni culpas ni más lágrimas, ese par de bebés necesitan a su madre bien, sana, y... llena de comida para ellos. Así que... adelante.

Jin termina de hablar, y pone la bandeja de comida en frente de Kaori. Ella la tomá y le sonríe por fin a él.

-Gracias abuelo, no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco esto... significa demasiado. - Comienza por el plato de sopa, la verdad era que necesitaba mucho comer, y este plato de ramen vitamínico era genial y delicioso, su abuelo sabía lo que hacía, no había ni un alimento allí que ella pudiera vomitar.

Al terminar su plato de ramen, hizo un último comentario negativo hacia sí misma.

-La verdad... esto me deprimió, porque, al hacer esto así, al saber que mis hijos fueron fruto de una simple noche de lujuria desenfrenada, motivada también por el alcohol, me hace sentir... como una mujerzuela. -Tomó el siguiente plato, el arroz blanco, pero antes bebió un sorbo de té. - Te prometo abuelo que ya no voy a dejar que esto me afecte... voy a hacerte caso y a sacar adelante a estos niños, cueste lo que cueste.

El anciano se alegró de oír eso, inclinó un poco la cabeza y sonrió.

-Come, mi niña... - Fue lo único que él dijo. Y esperó a que ella terminara. La entendía su sufrimiento por aquello que dijo, de todos modos.

Media hora después, Kaori había quedado satisfecha con su cena, se sentía mejor, y esperaba que sus pequeños se sintieran igual. Luego recordó algo, que quiso comentar con Jin.

-¿Sabes abuelo? El día que me dijeron que estaba embarazada, antes del instante que me desperté en el hospital... tuve un sueño muy extraño. Soñé con una pareja, tal vez tendrían mi edad... él hombre tenía el cabello rojo y unos intensos ojos azules, la mujer, que parecía ser su esposa, llevaba el cabello castaño y largo, y sus ojos eran hermosamente verdes, estaban tomados de la mano, me miraban y sonreían, al tiempo que decían: "Felicidades." - Suspiró muy intrigada. -No he podido dejar de pensar en ese sueño...

Ella terminó de hablar, y Jin salía de la habitación en silencio, tomando la bandeja con los platos vacíos.

-¿Abuelo? - Kaori notó un poco de nostálgia en los ojos del anciano, pero después de unos 5 minutos, él regresó, con algo entre las manos, era un libro... una biblia. Jin la abrió y extrajo algo de ella. Era una vieja fotografía.

-Hace tiempo que debí enseñarte esto, hija mía. Las cosas pasaron tan rápido, que jamás pude encontrar un momento adecuado para hacerlo. - Estiró la mano dándole la foto a Kaori, ella abrió los ojos de par en par, era una imágen familiar, la misma pareja con la que había soñado, la mujer de cabellera castaña, sentada en un pastizal rodeada de flores blancas, sosteniendo un bebé entre sus brazos y el hombre de cabello rojo sentado junto a ella, con las manos sobre sus hombros. Esa fotografía, irradiaba tanta felicidad, que Kaori no pudo evitar llorar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy llorando? No sé quiénes son ellos, pero... está imágen es tan hermosa... qué...

-Son tus padres. - Dijo Jin inmediatamente. -Eso fue lo único que encontré de ellos, después del accidente.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? - Obviamente Kaori sabía que era huérfana, pero no sabía cómo habían muerto sus padres, y era tan feliz con su abuelo, que nunca lo preguntó.

-Accidente en la carretera, yo estaba allí cuando ocurrió ¿Recuerdas que trabajé para un departamento de policía de Osaka? Bueno, mi equipo se presentó cuando todo pasó... pero no quiero entrar en detalles, sólo que parece que nadie te vio entre los fierros retorcidos del auto, eso pudo haberte aplastado, pero estabas sana y salva milagrosamente. Fue cuando Mako aún estaba viva y decidimos adoptarte. - Contó brevemente él.

-La abuela Mako... la extraño. - Sonrió, y no paró de mirar la fotografía, luego de unos segundos miró a su abuelo. -Gracias por contarme esto. -Se alegró, al parecer sus padres estaban felices, estuvieran donde estuvieran... -¿Puedo conservar la fotografía?

Jin se sorprendió un poco, él pensaba que Kaori se enojaría con él, por no haberle contado antes nada sobre sus padres. -Claro, es tuya. Ahora, ve a dormir, descansa- Fue todo lo que le dijo, y se puso de pie, era tarde, él también iría a dormir.

-Gracias por todo abuelo. - Dijo finalmente Kaori, Jin salió de la habitación, satisfecho por todo eso. Mientras tanto la pelirroja se incorporó, tomó una chincheta de una cajita transparente que estaba llena de ellas dentro de un cajón, y puso la fotografía de sus padres en la pared, junto a la ecografía de sus hijos. Después de aquella acción, se fue a dormir más tranquila.

Pasaron 4 meses, Kaori aún seguía trabajando en el hotel de Towkyo, pero a un cierto ritmo que le quedara bien con la rutina. Al quinto mes renunció a su trabajo, no podía seguir así, ella tenía gémelos, y era el doble de peso, su vientre ya estaba bastante grande.

Un día antes de marcharse a Osaka, para estar finalmente en casa, visitó a un ginecólogo que le habían recomendado, después de la consulta salió muy feliz, era su quinto mes y ya podían reconocer los sexos de sus pequeñitos, le entregaron una ecografía nueva y la guardó celosamente como lo había hecho con las demás, mes a mes.

Repentinamente en su camino, se encontró con Chuki y Shu, venían caminando luego de ir de compras, Shu empujaba el cochecito de Garou, ya habían pasado un par de meses, y se notaba el cambio físico en el niño.

-Vaya, chicos, Garou está cada día más lindo. - Lo miró y sonrió. - Es un encanto. -

-Kaori. - La peli rosa le cambió el tema repentinamente. - No me dijiste que te habías casado, eres una mala amiga ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? - Chuki pensó cualquier otra cosa, tratando de sacar información a la pelirroja por lo de su vientre.

-Sí, Chuki, lo conoces, pero no estamos casados. ¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación hace un par de meses atrás en la estación de trenes? Respecto a... mi pequeño deslíz con cierta persona. - Sonrió Kaori.

-¡Oh! - Chuki casi se va de espaldas. - ¡No me digas que... Francesco...! - Se tapó la boca con una mano, pero aún así no pudo evitar gritar a través. -¡Es de Francesco! No lo puedo creer. ¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir? ¿O ya lo sabe?-

-Son... - Corrigió Kaori. -Son gémelos, y no, no se lo voy a decir, no necesita saberlo. Estos son mis bebés, y se que él no regresará jamás, así que... que viva feliz su vida, nosotros viviremos la nuestra. - Dijo ella con orgullo superficial.

-¿Gémelos? Dios mío... pero... pero Kaori ¿Cómo no se lo vas a decir? Él puede darte el sustento económico que necesitas con creces, además, también son sus hijos. - Chuki la miró angustiada.

-No lo haré, ya me decidí, él puede vivir sin los niños, sé que no le importará... quién sabe si irresponsablemente no tiene otros por ahí, con las actrices y modelos que me mencionaste... - Curiosamente su voz comenzó a sonar quebradiza, y sus ojos estaban a punto de un llanto, pero lo soportó, no quiso llorar delante de ellos, y había prometido no volver a derramar lágrimas por él.

Shu iba en silencio, le hizo una señal a Chuki para que dejara de hacer preguntas y comentarios a la pobre Kaori, él sabía que su esposa era muy persuasiva a causa de su trabajo de periodista, pero cuando llegaba a cierto punto, era mejor detenerla. En este momento Chuki no estaba en su trabajo, no era el momento, aunque sonara jugoso que al famoso corredor Italiano le esté pasando esto sin él saberlo, era un instante perfecto para bajarle el perfil.

La peli rosa le puso una mano en el hombro a Kaori, disculpándose.

-Lo lamento, no es mi intención abrirte heridas. -

-No te preocupes, Chuki, estoy muy sensible con todo esto, pero supongo que es normal. - Después de eso, miró su reloj. - Oh, chicos ¿Me disculpan? Tengo que irme, tengo mucho que hacer antes de volver mañana a Osaka.

-Claro amiga, por favor, mantenme informada sobre tu embarazo, llámame de vez en cuando.- Chuki abrazó a Kaori, y Shu hizo una pequeña reverencia para despedirse. Cada uno finalmente tomó su rumbo.

En el transcurso de los siguientes meses, la pelirroja compró con sus ahorros y con el finiquito de su trabajo, todo lo necesario para sus hijos, las cosas eran más caras puesto que todo era de a dos. Pero no le importaba, estaba feliz de hacerlo. Y su abuelo le ayudó, acomodando también una de las habitaciones más grandes de la casa para ella y para los gémelos.

Continuará...

_-Kaori y Jin son personajes que me pertenecen a mi, igual que este fic (c) Shadoru._  
_-Los demás personajes pertenecen a (c) _R.


	6. Años de Silencio

**6.- Años de silencio.**

Era la mitad del Octavo mes cuando Kaori rompió fuente y fue internada en uno de los hospitales de Osaka, cuando se trataba de embarazos múltiples, generalmente era difícil completar el ciclo. Ella lógicamente tenía miedo, en el pabellón había colgado un crucifijo cerca de un reloj redondo y blanco que miró todo el tiempo, pues era lo que más podía ver desde su posición.

8 de Agosto, 8:25 de la tarde, una cesárea... el primero en nacer fue Lucciano, sin mayor problema, casi 3 kilos, su llanto fue un hermoso alivio, la enfermera lo acercó a Kaori para que lo conozca, y ella sonrió, dándole un pequeño beso en la cabeza. Cinco minutos después, nació la niña, Luccia, hicieron el mismo proceso con ella, pesó unos gramos menos que su hermano y lloró más fuerte que él. Su madre le besó también antes de que la enfermera se los llevara para revisarlos, antes de volver a verlos más tarde.

Más que nada nombró a los niños así, porque averiguó que su padre habría nacido en Firenze, en una villa llamada Villa Lucciano, y al ser gemelos hizo sonar los nombres similares para ambos hermanos. Tal vez era una tontería, pero a Kaori le encantaba como le quedaban a los niños.

Por un lado no sabía si era una mala broma haber descubierto que su padre era Italiano y se llamaba Valentino. Pero al menos él, no era como Francesco, al menos eso ella quería imaginar. La pelirroja le puso ambos nombres a su hijo, aparte del primero, y quedó: Lucciano Francesco Valentino. Pensando que era lo justo, ya que no verían a su padre nunca.

A un instante similar, de madrugada en una casa de Porto Corsa, Italia, un exaltado Francesco despertó, se le escapó un gran gemido que se hizo escuchar, al mismo tiempo que se sentó en la cama, respirando agitado.

Su madre entró a verlo, lo había oído, era de las pocas veces que él se quedaba con ella, cuando podía volver a casa y visitarla en medio de su temporada de carreras.

-¿Ciccio? (Nota: Ciccio es un diminutivo de Francesco, y una variación de sobrenombre cariñoso que se usa en Italia.) ¿Qué sucede, estás bien? - Desde la puerta, podía verse la silueta de una mujer mayor, en un camisón largo de color rojo, y con el cabello negro suelto cayendo por sus hombros. Su dulce rostro de ojos castaños preocupados se dirigieron directamente a mirar a su hijo.

-Sí, mamá... yo... - Después de regular su respiración a una más pausada, miró a su madre con ojos interrogantes. -¿No escuchaste a un bebé llorar?

La mujer sonrió un poco extrañada enmarcando una ceja y sin despegar la mirada de él. -No ¿Por qué? Tal vez tuviste un sueño. - Suposo ella.

-Sí, es posible... pero no sé por qué, fue algo bastante intenso. - Cayó hacia atrás con la cabeza en la almohada. -No importa. -

-Intenta dormir otra vez, se está haciendo bastante tarde, descansa. - Le aconsejó su madre y salió de su habitación. Sinceramente como madre, ella presentía que ese sueño significaba algo, no era normal sobresaltarse tanto soñando con el simple llanto de un bebé.

Al ella marcharse, él se quedó en silencio, mirando el cielo de su alcoba, no podía quitar ese sueño de su mente, había sido tan fuerte que todas sus emociones vibraron, hasta su corazón bombeó con fuerza y aún no lograba calmarse del todo. Esa noche, Francesco tardó mucho tiempo en volver a coincilar el sueño.

Pasaron los días y en Japón, la intensidad de los ojos azules de Lucciano se hacía notar, así como los ojos verdes en Luccia.

-Que extraño... si ambos tenemos los ojos oscuros y por lo que dice esta revista de ciencias, cuando ambos padres tienen los ojos oscuros, la probabilidad de que los hijos los tengan también es de más de un 80% - Kaori le leyó eso a su abuelo, tenía la revista sobre la mesa del comedor, mientras mecía a los bebés en su cuna con una mano y con la otra sostenía los palillos para comer su almuerzo.

-Tal vez ellos quisieron ser parte del 20%- Rió Jin.

-Abuelo... - Sonrió Kaori, riéndo suavemente, aunque se notaba muy cansada por los primeros días de los recién nacidos, estaba muy feliz. -Es posible... es lo mejor. - Terminó por decir, y comió en silencio, aprovechando que los hermanos estaban dormidos.

Pasaron los años... y Kaori consiguió otro empleo de medio tiempo como camarera en una cafetería en el centro de Osaka, ahora tenía su propia casa, pero no dejaba de visitar a Jin en sus ratos libres, además su abuelo amaba a los gemelos, también los visitaba y los cuidaba cuando Kaori lo requería. E iban a aprender artes marciales con él en el Dojo.

En el cumpleaños número 6 de Luccia y Lucciano, pasaron juntos como siempre, su madre, su abuelo y los gemelos. No se veía como algo muy especial, pero para ellos lo era bastante.

Lucciano tenía el cabello negro y muy rizado en lugares peculiares, Kaori no quiso cortárselo demasiado mientras crecía, le gustaba así, largo, igual que el cabello rojo de Luccia, que era más lacio y su madre podía hacerle a su hija peínados lindos y ponerle listones diferentes todos los días, la niña disfrutaba eso, curiosamente era bastante vanidosa.

En ese momento estaban en la parte donde pides deseos antes de apagar las velas. Luccia tenía la mente clara en que quería ser una famosa actriz de cine, y necesitaba que se le cumpliera a toda costa, por su parte Lucciano sólo dijo que ese año quería que sucediera algo especial.

-¿Algo especial?- Preguntó Luccia. -¿No puedes pedir algo así como más específico? - Siguió su hermana sin parar de mirarlo, Kaori no sabía cómo es que su pequeña aprendía palabras tan grandes, ni ella misma sabía lo que significaba "específico" cuanto tenía 6 años.

-No, así está bien. - Le respondió Lucciano, y ambos soplaron las velitas del pastel mixto, era de limón con vainilla y chocolate. Un sabor favorito para todos los presentes.

En Italia, Francesco Bernoulli tomaba su tiempo libre luego de una vuelta de práctica, era casi mediodía en ese país. Estaban a casi 7 horas de diferencia de Japón.

-Espléndido tiempo en la última vuelta Francesco. - Era Giuseppe quien le felicitaba.

-Lo sé, y pon atención en la próxima, porque Francesco barrerá el suelo con los otros competidores del próximo GP. - Sonrió y se quitó el casco, no había cambiado mucho en todos estos años.

-Vas a aplastarlos también en Marina Bay la semana que viene ¿Verdad? Y prontamente en Suzuka - Preguntó su mentor, aunque él estaba seguro de que si. Las maniobras de su piloto estrella eran cada vez más impecables, a pesar de los años encima.

-Suzuka... - Susurró Francesco, y miró hacia abajo, esa ciudad de Japón quedaba cerca de Towkyo, había estado tantas veces ahí, y nunca tuvo tiempo de regresar a ese lugar. Shu y Chuki vivían en Suzuka, ahí celebraban una carrera de la Fórmula Racer una vez por año, el Grand Prix de Japón.

Alguien de repente sacó al Italiano de su trance, una chica se colgó de su brazo izquierdo, una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y largo, era un poco más joven que Francesco, ella venía muy contenta, al momento lo atrajo hasta ella para darle un beso en los labios.

-Francesco... mi amor, me alegro que estás de regreso. - Sonrió ampliamente la muchacha.

-Hola Gina, cuidado, que necesito mi brazo para conducir, y es de oro, jeje... Oye ¿Dónde fuiste durante la práctica? No te vi... otra vez. - Preguntó él a la chica, Gina era una bella modelo Italiana de 29 años, a pesar de su edad, seguía siendo esbelta. Ella y Francesco estaban comprometidos en matrimonio. Se conocieron antes del segundo WGP, antes de lo que sucedió con Kaori, hace más de 7 años, era una de las chicas que él le había mencionado a Chuki al tener la oportunidad de hablar en cierta ocasión. Gina tenía 21 años cuando estuvo la primera vez con el corredor, fue la persona más joven con la que se relacionó momentaneamente y curiosamente, estaban juntos de nuevo y a punto de casarse.

-Estaba aburrida, así que me fui al centro comercial y luego a tomar un descafeinado mientras me hacían la manicure. - La modelo siempre desaparecía para las prácticas y para las carreras, decía que se aburría de ver a los autos dar vueltas y vueltas sin llegar a ningún lugar, así que se iba, y llegaba cuando todo terminaba o 10 minutos antes del final. Para ella no tenía ningún sentido, le bastaba con que su novio sea famoso.

-Mira ¿Te gusta? - Le mostró sus uñas acabadas de adornar con figuras de gatos con ojos que eran de esmalte plateado muy brillante.

-Muy hermoso, mi amor... - Francesco le besó la frente, él quería a Gina, pero muchas veces se sentía solo por su manera de ser, a ella le importaba poco y nada lo que él hacía. La muchacha era bellísima, famosa, escultural y muy buena en la cama, aunque tenía cerebro de plumas, y sólo se preocupaba de sí misma. Igual que él, tal para cual, pero ese tal para cual, a Francesco no lo convencía mucho, era como verse a sí mismo en sus años más mozos.

La diferencia entre él y Gina, era, aparte de la edad, que Francesco si se lamentaba por dentro, y a pesar de ser un pesado en muchas ocasiones, trataba de no ser tan hiriente y hacerlo con gracia y encanto natural. Gina raramente se burlaba de alguien, pero se preocupaba exageradamente por detalles superficiales. Y nadie sabía si pensaba las cosas antes de decirlas o hacerlas, parecía que para ella estaba muy bien ser así.

-¿Quieres ir a comer? Tengo libre hasta las 3:00 p.m, después Francesco va a prepararse para la carrera de Marina Bay y Suzuka. - Le ofreció el Italiano a su novia.

-¿Quiénes son Marina y Susy, tus amigas?- Sonrió Gina.

-Jaja, Marina Bay es un sitio en Singapur, donde se celebra una carrera del Grand Prix, en medio de un complejo urbano. Suzuka es una ciudad en Japón, preciosa, allá hay un circuíto de carreras con el mismo nombre ¿Vas a venir conmigo esta vez? - Abrazó a la chica por la espalda y posó su mentón en uno de sus hombros para darle un beso en el cuello.

-¡Ah! Ya recuerdo... creo. No lo sé, depende de mi agenda, pero supongo que mi jefe puede hacer un espacio por ahí, además, me puede servir de publicidad. - Dijo la morena, mientras se miraba las uñas de su mano izquierda, acabadas de adornar y su anillo de compromiso de oro macizo, incrustado con diamantes, mientras dejaba que su novio jugueteara por su cuello. Da una repentina media vuelta para mirarlo de frente. -Oh, cielo, no creo que pueda ir a almorzar contigo... verás, Jackson, mi manager, me matará si descubre que estoy rompiendo la dieta que me dio. A menos que me lleves a comer ensalada.- Sonríe.

-Como quieras... cada vez estás más ausente. - Esa frase la dijo hablando con Gina, pero parecía para otra persona. Cuando la chica miró su anillo, Francesco se dio cuenta de un detalle. Agarró su mano izquierda. - Oye, pero... e... este no es el mismo anillo que yo te di. - La miró sorprendido, y pidiendo explicaciones.

-Te diré... lo cambié en la joyería. - La chica ni siquiera se inmutó cuando dijo eso.

-¿Lo cambiaste? ¿Por qué? - El italiano se comenzó a sentir un poco estúpido, decepcionado, inservible... todo lo que uno siente cuando te rechazan algo que obtuviste y diste con sangre, sudor, lágrimas y amor.

-No me gustaba. - Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Pero si la noche que te lo di en el restaurante francés, dijiste que era hermoso y casi lloraste. No lo entiendo. - Estaba conmocionado.

-Era teatro, la prensa estaba allí, tenía que verse bien. Pero, no me mires así, sólo fue un cambio de anillo. Aún no me arrepiento de nuestro futuro matrimonio. - Se rió un poco. - Me voy, me aburro aquí, no me gusta el olor que tienen las ruedas del auto, tengo una sesión en la tarde y no quiero que se me impregne en el cabello el olor que tiene este lugar, debo ir con el maquillador. Nos vemos después. - Estira la mano despidiéndose, y sale del garaje.

-Sí... sólo es un cambio de anillo. - Susurra el corredor y se pone de espaldas a uno de los muros del garaje ¿Qué había querido decir ella con ese: "Aún no me arrepiento"? Se quedó pensando, de pronto no tuvo ganas de ir a almorzar.

_Continuará..._

**Disclaimer:**

-Kaori, Luccia, Lucciano, Jin y Gina son personajes que me pertenecen a mi, y esta historia también. (c) Shadoru.  
-Los demás personajes pertenecen a (c) Disney. PIXAR.


	7. Caja de Pandora (1)

**7.- Caja de Pandora. (1)**

En Osaka casi eran las 9:00 p.m. Kaori y los niños volvieron a casa después de su pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños, ya estaban aseados y listos para dormir, al día siguiente tendrían clases. La primera en dormirse fue Luccia, estaba rendida, ella hacía clases de teatro después de la escuela y otras actividades en casa. Su madre le dio un beso de buenas noches y acomodó hacia atrás los cabellos que le daban en la cara.

-Buenas noches Lucky... - Susurró Kaori, a punto de irse a dormir, pero el pequeño aún no dormía, tenía algo que decir antes.

-¿Mamá? - Comenzó.

-¿Sí? - Esperó en la puerta, lo estaba escuchando.

-En la escuela, hace dos meses, los niños tuvimos que hacer una manualidad para el día del padre... pero, Luccia y yo... ¿Recuerdas que le dimos los regalos al abuelo Jin? - Había mirado abajo, pero al hacer esa pregunta miró a su madre.

Kaori afirmó con la cabeza, luego se acercó a su cama.

-Lo recuerdo... ¿Qué es lo que te molesta, Lucky? - Ella se sentó a su lado, en su cama y comenzó a acariciar el cabello del niño, con los dedos colocaba sus rizos tras su oreja.

-Nada, pero, no me gusta hacer esas cosas, porque yo no tengo papá. Yo quiero mucho a mi abuelo, pero él, es mi abuelo. - Sonrió dulcemente, tratando de hacerse entender.

Ella casi se derrumba ante esa frase y ante esa tierna sonrisa, le acarició la mejilla, no sabía qué responderle, era tan difícil.

-Mamá... ¿Quién era él? ¿Cómo se llamaba?- Se refería a su padre.

-F... - No podía mentir, ya había comenzado, sólo diría su nombre, así que después de balbucear un poco, se lo dijo. - Francesco. - Arrepentida al segundo después, pero esperó que Lucciano estuviera conforme con eso.

-¿Francesco? - Lucky volteó a su mesa de noche, y del cajón extrajo una revista de deportes tuerca, buscó una página en especial, ahí había una fotografía de Francesco Bernoulli. - ¿Como Francesco Bernoulli? - Le enseñó la revista a su madre. Lucciano era fanático de las carreras, él semanalmente compraba una revista de la Fórmula Racer, juntando el dinero del almuerzo escolar que le daba su madre. Ella lo sabía, pero por ciertos motivos nunca se atrevió a mirar ninguna de esas revistas en la colección de su hijo, y ya tampoco miraba los deportes en la televisión.

-Sí... como él... - Dijo sin mucho entusiasmo. - "Bernoulli arrasa en Monza, sus próximo objetivos son Marina Bay y Suzuka." - Kaori leyó el titular del artículo, pero no se atrevió a mirar la foto.

-Es genial que hayan adelantado el GP de Japón, me gustaría ir a ver esa carrera. - Dijo Lucky con una sonrisa ilusionada.

-Tal vez, mi amor... - Le sonrió, pero detrás de esa sonrisa, se escondía cierta tristeza. -Ahora duerme, por favor.

-Sí, buenas noches mamá... gracias. - Se metió bien bajo las cobijas, acomodó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos para dormir al fin.

Kaori se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, justo como antes lo hizo con su hermana, apagó la luz pero dejó la puerta de la habitación entre abierta.

-Te pareces tanto a él... Lucky... - Susurró, luego de avanzar dos pasos por el pasillo de la casa.

La pelirroja suspiró fuerte para quitarse un peso emocional de encima, temía este día, y que las preguntas de su hijo se hicieran más frecuentes sobre el tema. Tenía que pensar en una forma de responder, sin salir de su juicio o se volvería loca. Iba camino a su habitación para dormir, se dio cuenta que traía la revista en la mano.

Aún estaba en esa página que le enseñó Lucciano, rindiéndose a mirar aquella fotografía, donde Francesco estaba sosteniendo el premio de Monza. Sonrió, y no supo por qué. Aunque al dar vuelta la página, su expresión cambió, estaba sorprendida, la entrevista seguía en esa próxima página, en donde el corredor Italiano estaba de la mano junto a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro.

-_"Gina Fiori... la bella modelo Italiana, Francesco Bernoulli hizo su compromiso oficial en el mes de Mayo, él dice que se casarán cuando termine la temporada de FR en Interlagos... se casarán en Sao Paulo, Brasil_."

Fue como si los ojos de Kaori se clavaran justo y sólo en ese trozo de texto y la palabra _"Casarse_" retumbó en su cabeza.

Sintió otra vez que el mundo se derrumbaba bajo sus pies... y las lágrimas que guardaba volvieron a fluír. Era hora de dejar de reprimirse y admitir de una buena vez... que de verdad lo amaba. Que esa noche a pesar de todo fue muy especial, que enojarse cada vez que pensaba que no volvería no era por simple enojo, que cada vez que lo veía en televisión, no era a propósito y algo dentro de ella crecía cuando veía su sonrisa en la pantalla, que ahora mismo quería jalar el lindo y perfecto cabello de esa chica.

Quiso quemar esa revista, pero no lo hizo porque era parte de la colección de su pequeño, sólo la cerró, y la dejó sobre una mesa, al lado del teléfono.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy una persona tan patética? - Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación tras de sí, deslizando su espalda hacia abajo, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, colocando sus manos sobre su rostro que a cada movimiento arrastraban sus lágrimas, laméntando la situación de su corazón.

Se odiaba a sí misma, por haberse comenzado a enamorar de este hombre tan despreocupado de lo que sería una responsabilidad como la que ella tenía ahora.

-Te odio... te odio... eres un maldito, te odio.- Dijo entre dientes, conteniendose de golpear el piso con los puños, no quería que sus hijos despertaran por eso y se dieran cuenta de su frustración. Así que se desquitó con una almohada.

Luego de su berrinche, posó el rostro sobre la misma, gritando y después de pensar demasiado en el asunto, se quedó dormida en su mar de lágrimas.

Dos semanas después, a un par de días de celebrarse el GP de Japón, en el mismo circuíto de Suzuka, Francesco esperaba esa mañana en el garaje que prepararon para su equipo, encontrandose otra vez con que Gina había desaparecido para no participar ni de la práctica, y claramente ni del evento con él. Ella había hecho lo mismo en Singapur, para la carrera en Marina Bay.

El Italiano sabía que a ella no le apasionaban las carreras, y no lo apoyaba mucho en esto, él honestamente se estaba aburriendo un poco del mismo asunto que cada vez era más recurrente, decidió llamarla a su teléfono móvil, pero las veces que lo hizo, sólo respondía su buzón de voz.

-¿Qué estará haciendo esta mujer? Usualmente está pendiente de su teléfono tanto como del resto de sus cosas materiales. A menos que esté en un lugar donde haya demasiado ruido.- Fue lo que pensó.

-¡Hola!- Con un saludo cantarín, Gina apareció caminando hacia Francesco, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Venía un poco agitada. -Perdón por el retraso, pero estaba con mi manager haciendo un pequeño negocio, al parecer haré un anuncio comercial para una conocida marca de ropa Japonesa, tuve que apagar el móvil por esa razón. - Se excusó la morena con su novio, pero estaba tan sumida en lo suyo que ni siquiera hizo un gesto de afecto a Francesco, obviamente tampoco preguntó cómo le había ido en la práctica.

-Está bien... - Fue lo único que dijo él.

-Sí ¿Verdad? Me siento muy bien hoy, creo que comeré dos tipos de postre para compensarme, o tal vez sólo un yogurt dietético. ¡Ay no! Mejor iré de compras. Iré por uno de esos kimonos tan lindos que usan las chicas aquí con esos zapatos de madera tan simpáticos. - Se reía sola, pensando en voz alta. -Me voy, se me hace tarde. - Da la media vuelta.

-¿Te marchas otra vez? ¿Pero que hay de nuestro tiempo juntos? - Preguntó preocupado el Italiano.

-Te recompensaré esta noche ¿Está bien? - Le dijo ella con cierta frialdad y un poco cabreada, se sentía últimamente un poco presionada. Pero era algo que Gina debía hablar con él un poco más adelante.

-¿Esta noche? O sea que... ¿Me dejarás todo el día?

-Lo siento. - Y la morena se marchó otra vez, Francesco suspiró y pasó una de sus manos por su cuello, ya casi no comprendía el comportamiento de su futura esposa. Él claro que entendía todo lo que tenían que trabajar las modelos profesionales, tanto como él se dedicaba a su trabajo en la pista, pero últimamente, era demasiado lo que la requerían.

-¡Buenos días!- Otra voz se escuchó al rededor del garaje, esta vez era una mujer oriental, menuda y de cabello rosa, era Chuki. -¡Hola Francesco! Mucho tiempo sin vernos ¿Cómo haz estado? Acabo de ver a tu bella Gina subiendo a un auto. -Sonrió ella.

-¡Oh! Chuki, ¿Qué tal? No te esperaba. - Francesco cambió la expresión, a una curiosamente muy amigable. - Sí, ella, iba de compras, así que... Francesco no tiene nada qué hacer hasta más tarde.

-¿Y quién espera a un reportero? Pero me alegra oír que estás libre. - Dijo Chuki, sin hacer desaparecer su sonrisa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás buscando otra entrevista exclusiva? - Preguntó muy curioso.

-La verdad, tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo importante... - La pelirosa cambió un poco su gesto a uno más serio. - Pero no aquí ¿Me acompañas a un lugar más privado?-

Si Francesco hubiese oído esa frase en otro tono, de cualquier otra mujer y sin ese gesto serio que Chuki tenía ahora en el rostro, hubiese pensando que quería directamente tener algo íntimo. Pero por ser ella, y quizás sabiendo de lo que se trataba, él también se puso serio, bastante serio.

-Claro... - Su voz pareció apagarse.

Chuki invitó a Francesco a su propia casa en Suzuka, era una casa estilo tradicional, apenas llegaron a la entrada, se quitaron el calzado y entraron.

-¡Shu! ¡Garou! Estoy en casa. - Se anunció Chuki con su familia. -Traje un invitado, espero que se porten bien con él. -

Shu y Garou estaban en la cocina, habían traído algo de la tienda para el desayuno. Ambos salieron a saludar a los recién llegados.

-Bienvenidos... - Saludó Shu, no estaba demasiado sorprendido, su esposa le había dicho que si tenía la oportunidad, llevaría a Francesco allí. -¿Qué tal todo, Francesco? ¿Desayunaste?

-¡Wow! Es Francesco Bernoulli, papá ¿Lo conocías?- Preguntó Garou, saltando al lado de su padre, muy entusiasmado, el niño ya tenía 7 años, y de verdad se parecía mucho a Shu, con el cabello negro, adornado curiosa y naturalmente con mechones rojos y lindos ojos castaños. También le encantaban las artes marciales y las carreras de autos, siempre acompañaba a su papá en los pits.

-Garou ¿Recuerdas que te contamos que naciste justo un día antes de celebrarse el segundo WGP? Bueno, si lo conozco, hemos corrido juntos en un par de ocasiones, y tu madre lo entrevista cada vez que viene a Suzuka para el GP de Japón. - Explicó tranquilamente Shu a su hijo.

-Lo recuerdo, es increíble. - Respondió el niño, muy asombrado.

-Hola Shu, Garou... de verdad no puedo decir la típica frase "Cómo haz crecido" porque es la primera vez que te veo. - Sonrió Francesco al niño y el pequeño le devolvió la sonrisa. Después el Italiano volvió a mirar a Shu - Oh, no, no he comido nada, pero, no te preocupes. -

-De todos modos te traeré un té. Acompáñame, Garou. - Ambos regresaron a la cocina a seguir con los preparativos del desayuno.

En tanto, Chuki invitó a Francesco a pasar a la estancia de la casa, una sala grande que en medio tenía una mesa rectángular estilo Europeo, la peli rosa le ofreció a su invitado sentarse. Él aceptó inmediatamente.

-Lindo niño, Chuki, es realmente amistoso. - Quiso hacer un halago.

-Gracias. - Dijo mientras ella se sentaba. -Y dime Francesco... ¿Tú tienes hijos? - Ella empezó con una pregunta curiosa para él.

El Italiano la miró extraño.

-La verdad no, generalmente he tenido cuidado con mis anteriores... "aventuras". Además Gina no puede quedar embarazada, ella en una cirugía se quemó las trompas, más que nada por vanidad y por el miedo a perder su figura si llegaba a embarazarse. Pero eso ya lo sabes ¿En realidad de qué querías hablar?-

-Sí, eso en realidad fue muy riesgoso, eso es solicitado más que nada las mujeres que ya han pasado por algún embarazo. Tú novia es realmente... "_especial_". -Hizo la señal de las comillas con los dedos. - Sin ofender. Pudo haber puesto en riesgo su vida.

Cuando ella dijo eso, Francesco levantó ambas cejas y enmarcó un poco los labios como una media sonrisa, al tiempo que subía un poco los hombros acompañado de una corta bocaquiusa, diciendo sólo con el silencioso gesto: "Y bueno ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?"

_Continuará..._

Disclaimer:

-Kaori, Luccia, Lucciano, Garou y Gina son personajes que me pertenecen a mi (c) Shadoru.  
-Los demás personajes pertenecen a (c) Disney. PIXAR.


	8. Caja de Pandora (2) Revelación

**8.- Caja de Pandora. (2) Revelación. **

-En fin... - Chuki chocó sus palmas, preparandose para lo que de verdad tenía que decir. - Te traje aquí porque, debo decirte algo muy privado, algo que ni siquiera un sordo debería oír, no deseo meterte en problemas, esto no debe salir de entre tú y yo, quizás por el bien de tu reputación. Soy periodista, pero primero soy mujer y persona conciente, sé lo que le haría esto a alguien como tu si se supiera allá afuera.-

Francesco abrió los ojos grandes, ya le comenzaban a preocupar esas palabras. De pronto Shu entra a la estancia con una bandeja con tazas de té. Una para cada uno.

-¿Todo bien? - Pregunta el Japonés, luego de dejar todo sobre la mesa.

-Todo bien, cielo, gracias. - Dice Chuki, sonriendo a su esposo.

El Italiano sólo hizo un gesto de agradecer, pues con lo que le dijo la pelirosa, estaba sin palabras, tuvo miedo de oír lo que ella tenía que decir. Shu sale de la estancia para ir a ver a su hijo, entonces Chuki bebe un poco de té, al terminar su sorbo, da un enorme suspiro para darse valor.

-No quiero que me odies por esto, pero hace mucho tiempo que guardo un secreto para ti, algo que debí decirte en alguna entrevista que tuvimos anteriormente... aunque una persona muy querida para mi, me pidió que no dijera nada.

Francesco estaba en silencio, ni siquiera había tocado la taza de té, de verdad estaba interesado. Aunque antes de que ella siguiera, él preguntó algo.

-Chuki, espera... antes que nada, quiero preguntarte... ¿Qué sabes de ella? -

-Ella está bien, es... de quien precisamente quiero hablarte. - Ambos se referían a Kaori.

-Entonces ¿La haz visto? ¿Sabes dónde está? - Se sintió un poco ansioso por saber.

-¿La quieres?- Chuki lo miró directamente a los ojos, como clavándole profundamente esa interrogante en el alma.

-Sabes que la he buscado como un loco cada vez que he tenido la chance de venir a Japón... sin decir nada a nadie cercano a mi. No sé por qué, ni siquiera debería interesarme en una persona que sólo vi dos días, pero ella me dio algo más que dos días... y no creo que eso nadie más lo entienda. - Hizo una pausa. Mientras hablaba miró a su anfitriona, respondiéndole no sólo con palabras sino con la mirada sincera. -La última vez, fui a Osaka, pero con todo lo que Francesco tiene que hacer, no me dio tiempo de buscar detalladamente. Cuando regresé a Towkyo después del segundo WGP ella ya no estaba en el hotel, su jefe dijo que le había dado sus vacaciones, pero cuando regresé por la misma ocasión que ahora, por el GP de Japón, ella ya no trabajaba ahí. Desapareció... y el tiempo no me dio para buscarla más.-

Chuki lo escuchó atentamente, parecía muy honesto, pero a cada una de sus palabras se sentía más segura de contarle todo sobre Kaori. Aunque...

-¿Que hay de Gina? ¿No la quieres? - La japonesa estaba sintiendo que entre sus preguntas estaba siendo al mismo tiempo, amiga, persona y reportera, no podía evitarlo a momentos.

-Últimamente siento que su rechazo es total... al principio todo era_ bellissimo_, ahora, ella está todo el día evadiéndome, y en realidad no sé por qué, si me preguntas, nunca estuve realmente enamorado de ella. Tal vez hice todo este teatro del matrimonio para no sentirme solo y por otro lado guardar mi reputación. Siempre he sido tan egoísta, pensando sólo en mí. - Francesco se rió suavemente cuando dijo eso y continuó hablando. -Cuando vi a Kaori quería hacer lo mismo, sólo quería llevarla a mi cama porque era atractiva y pensé que sería algo realmente fácil... pensé: "_Una simple sirvienta de hotel, típico que se acuestan con todos, esto será pan comido. Me satisfago un instante de soledad y al siguiente, la boto_." ¿Qué te parece? - Concluyó esa parte el Italiano.

Chuki movió un poco la cabeza y opinó.

-Me parece... que fuiste un maldito con las dos chicas, y por un lado te mereces lo que te pasa con ambas. - Le dijo sin pelos en la lengua, pero con un tono muy neutral.

-Lo sé. - Suspiró Francesco. - A la que no tengo, la quiero, a la que tengo, no la quiero. Esta vida me consumió dentro de mis años mozos, todo el mundo tiene una imágen de Francesco, el Francesco atractivo y pedante, pero, en el fondo, siempre me he sentido solo. Excepto por ese par de días... aquel desayuno que tuve con Kaori, y esa noche de la celebración, a pesar de todo, ella me escuchó y se interesó en mi como persona, más de lo que cualquiera pudo haberse interesado en todos estos años. No pude olvidarme de nada de eso... - Finalmente se silenció para beber un poco de té.

Chuki pensó en atacar su confusión, para ver si de una vez aclaraba sus ideas.

-Francesco... hace poco más de 6 años que Kaori se convirtió en madre. - Quiso ver la reacción de él.

El Italiano bajó la taza de té a la mesa y sintió algo que le partía en el pecho que no quiso demostrar en su exterior.

-Supongo que se habrá casado luego de tantos años. Era lógico... - Él sonrió tristemente, eso si lo hizo notar.

-No realmente. - Dijo Chuki y continuó sin arrepentimiento. - Las criaturitas son tuyas. - Y bebió más té.

Francesco quedó un momento en shock con esa frase y miró de un lado a otro antes de decir el ya esperado:

-¿Qué? Espera, dijiste ¿Son? Imposible. - Se rió nervioso.

-Gemelos. - Agregó Chuki.

-No es verdad, en mi familia no hay antecedentes de gemelos. - Aclaró el Italiano más nervioso.

-No comience a acobardarse señor Bernoulli, esos niños son más que suyos. - La pelirosa se puso mucho más seria. - Voy a contar como son las cosas... ella me lo dijo todo, porque yo, y sin querer darme demasiasdos créditos, soy una persona muy persuasiva y ella me lo dijo aún con mucha pena. Escucha, después de la noche en que ustedes tuvieron relaciones, semanas después de que terminó el WPG y quizás el tiempo en que tú volviste a buscarla al hotel, la encontré camino a Osaka porque por sus vacaciones, ella iría a casa a ayudar a su abuelo con su trabajo. Me contó que ese mismo día supo que estaba embarazada y no se acostó con ningún otro hombre en el transcurso de todos esos días, porque si tu te diste cuenta, acabas de decir que para ti fue muy difícil persuadirla para llevarla a tu cama así como así, así que no era muy posible que alguien más pudiera hacerlo. -Chuki hizo una pausa, y miró un momento a Francesco. - En estos años esa mujer ha sufrido muchos cambios emocionales por causa de esto. Ese mismo tiempo se enteró de cómo murieron sus padres y si no es por su abuelo, me imagino que su cabeza hace corto circuíto. ¿Y quién sabe si por su lado familiar no hay antecedentes de gemelos? -

-Sí... tienes razón... - Susurró Francesco.

-Además... los he visto, a los niños, las veces que he podido ir a visitarla, un varón y una niña, y el pequeño se parece mucho a ti, es tu vivo retrato. No hay duda de que es tu hijo, hasta sus gestos faciales son muy similares, sobretodo cuando sonríe.- La japonesa se relajó un poco cuando dijo eso y continuó. - Pero ella me pidió todos estos años que no te dijera nada al respecto, ni siquiera decirte dónde estaba, cada vez que tu me preguntaste sobre su paradero, yo tenía que cumplir mi promesa y mentirte. Eso lo lamento mucho. Todos estos años, personalmente, creí que mejor debías saberlo. Y admito que esta historia es muy jugosa, yo podría hacerte pedazos con ella si quisiera, jajaja. - Rió Chuki y terminó de beber su taza de té.

-Jeje, qué linda. - Dijo mientras tomaba su taza de té, y escondía una expresión de incomodidad tras ella, cuando oyó la última frase de Chuki.

En ese momento Francesco no parecía tener ningún tipo de enorme reacción, era como que estaba comenzando a asimilar muy poco lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Estás bien? - La peli rosa ladeó un poco la cabeza, mirándolo, el rostro de él estaba muy neutro en ese instante.

-Sí, si... no te preocupes. - Pero era mentira. - Chuki, por favor, dime ¿Dónde específicamente está ella? Con lo que me acabas de decir... juro que quiero llegar a ella más que nunca. Es un poco difícil todo esto, saber que soy padre de gemelos... es increíble. - En realidad no sabía si estar feliz o no. Quería averiguar su verdadera reacción cuando esté viéndolos a ellos.

-Te lo diré...- La japonesa definitivamente se sentía más aliviada, llevar ese secreto por tantos años era un peso que se debía sacar, Kaori no podía seguir escondiéndose así de Francesco, y por su lado Francesco necesitaba tomar esta responsabilidad.

Al llegar la noche, después de dar un par de vueltas en la pista, el corredor Italiano se fue al hotel donde se hospedaba, pero no quiso subir de inmediato a la habitación que compartía con Gina, esa conversación con Chuki, le tenía la cabeza tomada.

Estaba sentado en el bar del hotel, bebiendo un Whiskey escocés, acompañado de música ambiental, con las luces bajas, en la barra frente al barman.

-No recuerdo la última vez que bebí de esto...- Pone el vaso sobre la barra, un poco fuerte, pero estaba vacío, sólo los hielos tintinearon.

Giuseppe se le acercó, no imaginaba encontrarselo ahí. El viejo corredor se sentó al lado de su discípulo, Motorosi parecía bastante serio, pero al mismo tiempo estaba sumamente preocupado.

-No dijiste absolutamente nada a la hora de las pruebas, es extraño en ti no comentar ni una sola palabra. -Dijo el maestro, y pidió lo mismo que Francesco estaba bebiendo. -Haz estado un poco raro, todo el día ¿Quieres contarme algo? - Preguntó.

-¿Qué harías tú si un día te enteras que eres padre de gemelos? -Pregunta directa, Francesco estaba un poco mareado, en realidad iba en su cuarto vaso.

-No estoy seguro... ¿Qué harías tú?- Le devolvió Giuseppe.

-¿Por qué diablos siempre me respondes con una pregunta?- Se molestó el más joven. - Y la verdad, esto es como un golpe al plexo.- Rió un poco. -Saber... que amas a una mujer que no es la misma con la que te vas a casar. Jeje, es gracioso ¿Verdad? Enamorado de alguien que hizo feliz a Francesco en dos días, parece un estúpido cuento de hadas. Pero no lo es, ya que han pasado más de 6 años.- Su tono de voz cambiaba con cada frase al mismo tiempo que sus emociones.

Giuseppe recibió su bebida del barman y le dio las gracias, luego volvió a Francesco.

-Deberías ir a dormir. - Recomendó Motorosi y bebió tranquilamente de su vaso de Whiskey.

-¿Dormir? A ti todo lo que te importa es la carrera... lo que Francesco está pasando te importa un rábano ¿Verdad? ¿Eh? - Se puso irritable, la bebida y su mezcla de sentimientos le estaban haciendo efecto. -Claro... a nadie le importa. - Finalmente se marcha a su habitación.

-Te salvé de un quinto vaso... y de que ya por hoy no te hicieras más daño con esta porquería. - Susurró Giuseppe, y dejó su Whiskey a medio terminar, el viejo corredor quería a Francesco como a un hijo, era imposible que no se preocupara por él, si su discípulo no estaba disponible psicológicamente para esta pronta carrera, daba igual el evento.

El corredor subió a la habitación, abrió la puerta, al sólo hacerlo escuchó un par de risas, creyendo que todos esos ruidos eran parte de su cuerpo y mente alcoholizados, cerró la puerta tras de sí, y entró hasta una pequeña sala. Estaba tan oscuro, y encendió la luz, presionando los ojos con fuerza, teniendo que frotarlos con sus manos para adaptarse a ella.

De pronto, cuando la luz está encendida, desde el sofá, Gina salta asustada por la repentina llegada de Francesco. No podía verse bien, porque él estaba de frente al respaldo del sofá ubicado en medio de la sala.

-¿Gina?- Preguntó el Italiano. -¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?

-Eh... yo... - Ella se quedó muda, no sabía qué decir.

Al rotar alrededor del sofá, Francesco se dio cuenta que Gina no estaba sola, ella estaba con Jackson, su manager, que desde cierto ángulo del mueble, no podía notarse nada, pero en ese preciso instante ella estaba sobre él, ambos completamente desnudos.

Lo único que el corredor hizo, fue dar la media vuelta y marcharse de ese lugar, cuando estaba a punto de salir, Gina lo interceptó.

-¡Francesco! Ya nada era igual... tu vives preocupado de tu auto y con cada día que pasa te estás volviendo más viejo, nunca supe qué era lo que estabas pensando, hasta allí abajo eres menos divertido para mi. Cuando me hacías el amor, era como si estuvieras pensando en otra persona siempre... -Hizo una pequeña pausa y después de un gran suspiro continuó con un grito. - ¡Todo es culpa tuya! Tuve que irme a buscar otra persona más a corde a mi, que me hiciera sentir en cuerpo y alma lo que realmente merezco ¿Y sabes qué? Me gusta.- El tono de Gina era como de la típica víctima en desgracia, pero ella no lo era, y lo sabía, sólo le gustaba aventurarse.

Francesco salió de esa habitación sin decir una palabra, estaba deshecho, enterarse de tantas cosas a la vez, era como un round con el hombre más fuerte del mundo y quedar K.O al principio del primer asalto.

Estaba sintiendo lo mismo que Kaori sintió cuando supo de tantas cosas que se le vinieron encima, y creía firmemente que era merecedor de aquello que le estaba pasando en ese instante.

_Continuará..._

Disclaimer:

-Kaori, Gina y Jackson son personajes que me pertenecen a mi, así como esta historia. (c) Shadoru.  
-Los demás personajes pertenecen a (c) Disney. PIXAR.


	9. Legendaria Sonrisa Ganadora

**9.- Legendaria Sonrisa Ganadora.**

A pocas horas de la carrera de Suzuka, Francesco anunciaba su retiro de ésta por repentina enfermedad, lo cierto es que él estaba completamente sano fisicamente, sólo espíritu estaba hecho trizas, después de los últimos días.

También anunció el quiebre de su relación con Gina, no publicamente, sólo se lo dijo a Giuseppe, finalmente a él le contó todo. Por su parte ella no regresó a Italia aún, se quedó en Japón, grabando el comercial que había dicho, lo que si hizo la morena fue irse a Towkyo con su nueva conquista, y obviamente iban a ir juntos, pues él era su manager.

El Italiano permaneció esos dos días encerrado en la habitación del hotel, pidió un cambio de la anterior, no podía quedarse allá, no después de lo que había pasado.

Ese fin de semana de la carrera, Kaori y sus hijos viajaron a Suzuka, invitados por Shu y Chuki, se estaban quedando en casa de ellos por esos pocos días, la pelirroja sólo accedió porque su amiga luego iba a celebrar algo importante, además porque Francesco anunció su retiro y sabía que así no habría problemas. Lucciano estaba muy entusiasmado, desde las tribunas iba apuntando y nombrando a cada piloto que podía reconocer.

Garou estaba con ellos, sentado al lado de Luccia, había gustado de la niña desde que la vio por primera vez, no paraba de mirarla.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto? ¿Es porque soy bonita? Yo sé que lo soy, pero no hay necesidad de seguirme a todos lados con la vista, tal vez alguien más quiere mirarme y tu lo impides. - Luccia le habló a Garou, con cierta arrogancia.

-Eh... sí, lo siento. - Se avergonzó el pequeño Todoroki y miró el suelo, Kaori a veces no podía impedir que su hija se expresara de cierto modo, se estaba volviendo muy pretenciosa.

-Luccia, no seas grosera con tu anfitrión. - Le llamó la atención su mamá.

-No se preocupe Kaori-san, la culpa fue mía. - Garou miró a la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Ella se la devolvió.

-Ow, Garou, eres un niño muy dulce. - Kaori se le acercó y le palmeó la mano suavemente. Luego dirigió su mirada a la pista, la carrera oficial estaba a punto de comenzar.

Chuki venía corriendo del otro lado de la tribuna y viendo a los demás, busca su asiento al lado de su hijo.

-¡Hola! Siento llegar tarde... ufff. - Tomó aire mientras se sentaba. -Tuve algo muy importante que hacer, gracias por cuidar de Garou, Kaori. - Sonrié y abraza a su pequeño.

-No hay cuidado, Chuki, él se porta muy bien, es muy tranquilo.- Le dice la pelirroja. Y Garou se siente orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Gracias por traerme, mamá, aunque es una lástima que Francesco Bernoulli se haya retirado, pero de todos modos me siento emocionado. - Comenta Lucciano.

-¿Por qué tienes que mencionarlo? - Susurra Kaori, bajando un poco la cabeza.

-¿Qué dices, mamá? - Lucky no la había oído bien.

-N... nada, nada... jeje, sólo que deberías dar las gracias a Chuki por la invitación, después de todo ella y su esposo nos enviaron los pases. - Arregla como puede la situación.

-¡Es verdad! Muchas gracias Chuki-san. - Por las costumbres de su crianza japonesa, Lucky se acerca a la peli-rosa y le hace una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento.

-No hay de qué, bom-bom, para mi fue un placer. - Sonríe la periodista, incluso más de lo que debería, como si se trajera algo entre manos.

En el hotel, Francesco aún permanecía de espaldas en la cama, en pijama, mirando con ojos vacíos, repentinamente alguien toca a la puerta de la habitación, sacandolo de su trance, él no quería responder, pero prontamente quién estuviera allí, insistió bastante y el Italiano tuvo que levantarse a ver.

-Que molesto... - Gruñe pero finalmente abre.

-Hola... - Entra sin previo aviso, con autoridad, un hombre casi de la misma estatura que él, de cabello claro bien peinado hacia atrás, y ojos verde azulado, vestido con traje dos piezas color burdeo y bajo la chaqueta, una camisa negra y elegantes zapatos caros.

-Oh, Carlo. - Dijo Francesco a su paisano, sin sorpresa.

Carlo Maserati trabajaba con él, era su mecánico estelar, era muy atractivo, se veía elegante y pulcro, pero adoraba estar entre motores sin importar lo sucio que sonara, él era un verdadero genio en el tema.

-¿No me invitas a tomar asiento u algo? - Sonríe, después da un vistazo al rededor de la habitación. - Por favor, ni siquiera haz abierto las cortinas. Que desastre. - Avanza hasta las ventanas de la sala para abrir las cortinas de paso dejar pasar un poco la luz y el aire del exterior por allí.

-¿A qué viniste? No creo que sólo a ventilar. - Francesco volvió a sus pasos, a punto de entrar en la recamara otra vez, pero mejor se sentó en el brazo de un sillón en la sala, mientras veía lo que Carlo estaba haciendo.

-Giuseppe me pidió que viniera, está muy preocupado por ti, y tu aquí hecho un desastre. En el lobby, el recepcionista me dijo que no quieres siquiera que las mucamas del hotel vengan a limpiar. - Carlo se sentó en una silla justo frente a Francesco, el rostro del rubio no mostraba si quiera un poco de lástima por él o compasión, sino una sonrisa que esperaba una buena respuesta del corredor.

-¿Por qué no vino Giuseppe en persona? No es necesario que nadie venga, puedo estar botado aquí si quiero, además lo pagué. Y ¿Qué hay que limpiar? No he movido absolutamente nada en este lugar. - Terminó Francesco, muy de mala gana, era raro verlo así. No era raro que se irritara, pero si verlo tan deprimido y despreocupado de sí mismo, su cabello había perdido un poco de brillo, hasta le había crecido un centímetro el vello facial, luego de esos dos días sin hacer nada.

Carlo se rió suavemente.

-¿De qué te ríes? - Le gruñó el corredor.

-Giuseppe me lo contó todo, pero no me río por burlarme de ti, no te preocupes, sólo es por ver tu desastre, creo que la gente que te admira, no te imaginaría así jamás. Por cierto, tu jefe no vino porque hizo presencia en la carrera, allá los reporteros preguntan por tí, y él te respalda diciendo que estás con fiebre u algo. -Cruzó los brazos, sin parar de mirar a su contrario y luego prosiguió. -No pierdas la calma, nadie sabe que estás aquí, bueno, sólo Giuseppe y yo, te metiste en la habitación más remota del hotel, y lo de tu situación real también está a salvo con nosotros dos, tú nos conoces, no vamos a ir diciendo todo tu mal historial por ahí. -

-¿Mal historial? Que gracioso. - Dice Francesco entre dientes y se deja caer del brazo al asiento del sillón, con toda la pereza posible.

-Deberías estar agradecido, oh y por cierto. - Carlo mete una mano por dentro de su elegante chaqueta de vestir y saca un papel, era una carta. -Esto me lo dieron para ti. - Se levanta de la silla y va hasta el corredor con el brazo estirado, ofreciendole la carta.

Francesco se inclina para tomar el sobre, y se lo queda viendo un momento, luego da una corta mirada a Carlo, y pronto regresa a la carta otra vez.

-¿Por qué me ves así? Yo no la envié ¿No la vas a leer para salir de duda? - Encogió los hombros Maserati y torció una sonrisa inocente, pero era cierto, él no la había escrito.

-¿Por qué tomas mi correspondencia? Generalmente Giuseppe se encarga de esto. - Pregunta Francesco. Se extraña un poco, usualmente sólo eran cartas de amor de las admiradoras, casi no las leía. A menos que sea demasiado importante, Motorosi era quien tomaba medidas con eso.

-No la tomé... bueno, literalmente si la tomé, pero quien me la dio dijo que era urgente, no es que quisiera meterme en tus cosas a propósito. - Se excusó Carlo y volvió a sentarse en la silla de antes.

Francesco se quejó en silencio, suspiró y luego de pensarlo unos 15 segundos, decidió abrir la carta, la solapa del sobre tenía letra de mujer.

Estaba leyendo el papel que contenía, y sus ojos se abrían cada vez más a cada palabra. Al bajar el papel a la altura de su barbilla, el corredor miró fijamente a Maserati, y sonrió brillantemente.

Carlo se sorprendió, había sido un cambio muy radical de su rostro de hace unos minutos atrás.

-Vaya, apareció la legendaria sonrisa ganadora... parece que las cosas mejorarán ¿Verdad?- Preguntó el rubio, devolviendo una sonrisa, estaba feliz de volver a ver que Francesco no iba a durar deprimido.

-Francesco está a punto de hacer una entrada triunfal gracias a esta carta... - El corredor agitó la carta un par de veces frente a sus ojos, luego se puso inmediatamente de pie, caminó hasta la habitación y buscó ropa limpia para darse un baño.

-Oh, entonces ¿Vas a salir? ¿Quieres que te de un aventón? - Maserati lo siguió, viendo todos sus movimientos, se apoyó con el hombro en el marco de la puerta de la alcoba y cruzó una pierna.

-Sí, Francesco tiene mucho que hacer, voy a darme un baño y, me tomaré mucho tiempo, así que no te molestes en esperar. - Tomó su ropa y se fue al cuarto de baño, que era cruzando la puerta que estaba a un costado de la cama.

-De acuerdo, me retiro entonces... -Dijo antes que su paisano se metiera al baño. - Buena suerte campeón, le diré a Giuseppe que te sientes mejor. - Carlo se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de salida. Estaba conforme por haberse perdido la carrera a cambio de hacer de mensajero, valió la pena ver que el piloto estrella del equipo, se recuperaría de este tropezón, o al menos eso era lo que Maserati quería creer.

Mientras se duchaba, Francesco pensaba en lo que le había dicho Chuki días atrás, ese día que estuvo en su casa, cuando le dijo que ella le diría dónde encontrar a Kaori.

_ "-Yo te lo diré... aunque tengo una mejor idea, pero te la haré saber muy pronto, no te desesperes, cumpliré con esto, es una promesa."_ - Fueron las palabras que recordó de la japonesa, y parece que se le había presentado algo justo ahora.

Horas después de terminada la carrera, en casa de Shu y Chuki, se estaban preparando para una pequeña fiesta, era el cumpleaños de la reportera, sus compañeros de trabajo se habían reunido para comprarle un regalo y llevarle un pastel sorpresa.

Mucha gente se reunió en su casa esa noche, sobretodo gente adulta, pero Garou, Lucciano y Luccia también estaban ahí, unidos a la celebración, Shu había dado permiso para que se quedaran un momento más despiertos pero sin perderlos de vista.

Kaori se sentía un poco incómoda, no le agradaba mucho estar entre multitudes, además no sabía si el regalo que le había comprado a su amiga, le gustaría, ella tenía muchas cosas bonitas, la peli-rosa era muy quisquillosa. Chuki le pidió a todos que se vistieran bien para la ocasión, le gustaba que sus fiestas fueran todos muy bien arreglados.

La japonesa llevaba un vestido rosa y blanco sin mangas, con unas horquillas en su curiosa cabellera rosa, que tenían forma de margaritas, a ella le gustaban mucho esas flores y sus zapatos de tacón rosados con correa por sobre los tobillos, la hacían verse unos 5 cm más alta de lo que era. Lo cierto es que era una mujer menuda, como de un 1,50, a Shu le encantaba, él era muy alto, pero siempre pensó que su esposa se veía muy tierna con su tamaño y con su cara de inocencia, aunque sólo era eso, porque Chuki era una verdadera fiera, una mujer muy osada.

Shu llevaba una camisa blanca y pantalones negros de vestir, en la espalda de la camisa tenía dibujado el tribal del dragón Ka-Riu en rojo intenso, se veía bastante bien, además arregló muy bien su cabello largo color negro azabache.

-Umm... Shu, te ves tan sexy que me dan ganas de arrancarte la ropa. - Sonrió Chuki, susurrando, abrazando a su esposo y acomodando la cabeza sobre su pecho. Ella además, llevaba una copa de champagne en la mano.

-Chuki, comportate, los niños están aquí. - Miró para otro lado el corredor Japonés, para él no era hora de comentar ese tipo de cosas, y menos con tanta gente alrededor.

-Sí, lo sé, perdón mi amor. - Se rió ella despacio y lo soltó un momento. Miró a Kaori que estaba sentada un poco apartada de todos y fue a ver qué le ocurría. -¿Kaori? ¿Qué te pasa? - Se sentó al lado de su amiga.

-Nada, es que, no sé qué hacer, sólo eso. - Dijo timidamente la pelirroja, hace mucho tiempo que no estaba en una fiesta con mucha gente. Se había puesto un vestido rojo con los hombros descubiertos y la falda le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, sus zapatos eran negros, con tacón bajo y una rosa con una joya de fantasía en medio, adornaba la punta de cada uno, era de las pocas veces que soltaba su cabello largo para una ocasión especial, lo había ondulado un poco con uno de esos aparatos raros, Luccia le había ayudado a hacerlo, además su hija le recomendó usar aretes y una gargantilla de plata para complementar.

-Vamos, te ves muy bien, ven a hacer un brindis con nosotros, ven. - Chuki toma de la mano a Kaori y se la lleva a la mesa, donde reunió a todos sus invitados para brindar por aquella linda fiesta.

La pelirroja a pesar de todo no estaba muy entusiasmada, más que la anfitriona no, de todos modos tomó entre sus manos una copa de Champagne para acompañarla.

-Amigos, hace más de 30 años que vino al mundo la mujer más hermosa que pudo pisar este planeta. - Dijo Chuki.

-No es cierto.- susurró Luccia muy despacio y cruzó los brazos. - Yo soy más linda. -

-¡Luccia, shhh! - Le tapó la boca su hermano.

Le quita las manos de su boca.

-Oye, no me hagas eso... - Lo mira enojada.

-Entonces comportate como dijo mamá. - Le reprende Lucciano.

-Gracias por venir esta noche, fue una grata sorpresa, casi me saltaron las lágrimas de felicidad. - Culminó la peli-rosa, no quería alargar nada, así que levantó su copa invitando a los demás a que hicieran lo mismo.

Luego del brindis todos comenzaron a dispersarse un poco, a las mesas de comida, al Karaoke, o sólo a conversar con una copa en la mano.

Cinco minutos después, se oye el timbre de la entrada principal, Chuki fue personalmente a abrir la puerta, cruzando del salón hasta la entrada, y saludó al recién llegado.

-Llegaste tarde al brindis principal, pero te lo perdonaré porque haz venido. Ven, pasa por favor. - Dijo la japonesa.

-Gracias. - Entra un hombre alto, de cabello negro y llamativos ojos castaño oscuros, bien vestido con un traje caro sin corbata y la camisa negra desabotonada de los primeros tres ojales, dejando ver un poco de piel.

Chuki avanzó primero que él hasta la sala donde se celebraba la fiesta, entró al lugar y lo anunció.

-Perdón, es que faltaba un amigo en esta celebración. Por favor, entra. - Ofreció la peli-rosa al recién llegado.

Todos dieron un vistazo y muchos se sorprendieron, era realmente alguien que no esperaban ver.

-¡Es Francesco Bernoulli!- Saltó Lucciano de su asiento, y su sonrisa iluminó todo su rostro.

Francesco abrió los ojos grandes, su mirada fue directamente a dar con la de ese niño que había gritado su nombre, estaba tan sorprendido que lo miró profundamente, el resto de los presentes pareció haberse borrado en ese instante, dejando sólo a ellos dos en el lugar. Reconoció esa sonrisa, que inmediatamente le hicieron, susurrar un par de palabras.

-Legendaria sonrisa... ganadora...- El Italiano se había reconocido él mismo, en aquel niño de cabello negro y rizado.

_Continuará..._

_Disclaimer._

_-Kaori, Luccia, Lucciano y Garou, son personajes que me pertenecen a mi, así como esta historia. (c) Shadoru._  
_-Los demás personjes pertenecen a... (c) ._

_-Nota: Carlo Maserati no trabaja originalmente para el equipo de Francesco Bernoulli, pero quise darle más papel por mi misma, porque de algún modo este personaje que sólo fue un extra en la película de Cars 2, me encanta y tiene una historia que me gusta y no pude dejarlo pasar._


	10. Deseo concedido!

**10.- Deseo concedido.**

De repente, el ruido de la caída de una de las copas de Champagne quebrándose sobre el suelo, rompió a la vez el trance de Francesco y dirigió su mirada hacia ese punto, la dueña de esa copa, era Kaori, que miraba al corredor Italiano con los ojos grandes y tristes, lo único que ella quería en ese momento era tomar a sus hijos y marcharse. Pero volteó sólo para toparse con los ojos de Chuki. Esta había sido una trampa.

Los labios de Kaori comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos casi se llenaron de lágrimas de rabia, de alivio, de pena, de muchas cosas que le explotaban por dentro. Su amiga le devolvió la mirada, pero los ojos de la japonesa peli-rosa le decían que esto debía ser así, al mismo tiempo con ese gesto le pedía una disculpa.

Kaori jadeó para no llorar en ese preciso momento, se disculpó con la excusa de que iría por algo para recoger los restos de la copa rota. Pidió a sus hijos que la esperaran allí, y salió casi corriendo de la sala por un pasillo, pasando en su andar por el lado de Francesco quien la miró con nostalgia, pero ella lo ignoró.

-Kaori... - Susurró el Italiano, sin dudar en dar la media vuelta para buscarla, ya eran muchos años de evasivas, de silencio... de soledad.

Cuando la alcanzó, fue justo en un pequeño pasillo al lado de la puerta de la cocina, él le tomó una de sus muñecas para que no siguiera, y ella se zafó de su agarre con agilidad, la mujer volteó, lo miró con rabia mientras ella tenía aquella mano aún en el aire, aprovechó el impulso para impactarle al rostro de Francesco una sonora bofetada. Él la miró sorprendido, pero en cierto modo sabiendo que se lo merecía.

-Esa te la debía desde la primera vez que te vi en el hotel hace más de 6 años. - Susurró la pelirroja entre dientes, temblando de pies a cabeza y comenzó a llorar esta vez sin poder evitarlo. -¿Por qué tuviste que volver? ¿Por qué?-

-Por ti. - Dijo firmemente Francesco, a la vez que mantenía una mano en su mejilla.

-¡Mentira!- Le gritó Kaori. - Es una mentira, tú tienes tu propia vida, estás a punto de casarte y ahora vienes a atormentarme con tu presencia a drede.- Se secó un poco las lágrimas con los dedos y siguió hablando. -¿No sé qué estás pensando? Pero si mal no estoy, apostaría a que tú y Chuki estaban complementados, y que siempre estuviste enterado de todo. Con eso me refiero a los niños. - Se pausó un instante para secar otro par de lágrimas. - Pero no voy a dejar que ellos sepan quién eres, no quiero que ellos sufran por nuestra culpa. Tampoco voy a dejar que los apartes de mi lado si esa es una de tus intenciones. - A la pelirroja le dolía demasiado tan sólo imaginar que el Italiano podría quitarle a sus pequeños ¿Podía él llegar a ser tan cruel? No lo creía, pero en ese momento muchas cosas se le atravesaban por la mente, por el miedo.

Francesco la miró y la oyó con atención, se sintió un poco ofendido por ciertas frases, sobretodo por lo que decía de los niños.

-Basta de mentiras, basta de suposiciones... jamás te los quitaría... ya te he oído y ahora por favor, escúchame tú a mi. Voy a explicarte por qué estoy aquí - Pidió el Italiano, casi suplicante, suspirando la miró a los ojos, para que ella se diera cuenta que estaba poniendo todo el corazón en sus palabras.

Kaori se tranquilizó, pero aún jadeando entre su llanto, lo escucharía, no iba a ser tan injusta, ya lo había sido bastante, orgullosamente no iba a admitirlo tan fácil, o todo dependía de lo que dijera Francesco.

- Tienes razón, yo le pedí a Chuki que me diera una pista de tu paradero, pero no fue sólo por los niños, de hecho de su existencia me acabo de enterar hace un par de días.-

-¿Qué? ¿No lo sabías?- No comprendía bien esa parte ¿Cómo era posible?

-Te lo juro, Chuki guardó muy bien todo en cuanto a los niños... yo la veía todos los años, un par de días antes de la carrera de Suzuka para una entrevista, y cada vez que ella se acercaba yo no podía evitar preguntarle por ti. Ella no te traicionó... sólo no podía con el peso del engaño, debes entenderla. - Trató de tomarle la mano a Kaori, pero la pelirroja se la rechazó, poniendola tras su espalda.

-No me toques... tu, estás con otra mujer, deja de jugar con las mujeres, deja de hacerme pedazos... si me tocas te juro que te daré una paliza y en tu vida querrás volver a preguntar por mi. - Se había puesto ofensiva con él, al menos ella podría entender a Chuki por lo que hizo. Ahora mismo no podía admitir que aún estaba celosa de Gina.

-Tranquila, por favor, en serio... perdóname, de verdad te busqué, pero te habías ido... no estoy con otra mujer, si es por Gina... ella y yo rompimos el compromiso, porque ninguno de los dos estaba conforme con el otro. Lo intenté todo... te lo juro ¿Por qué crees que he llegado así hasta ti?- Con esa interrogante la esperó unos segundos, el Italiano a cada instante parecía un poco más desesperado porque quería que ella le creyera.

-Yo... no lo sé... pero ¿Por qué romper un compromiso con una mujer tan hermosa y exitosa como esa modelo? ¿Por qué eres así con las chicas?- Aún seguía confundida con todo el asunto. Kaori se sentía muy fea y poca cosa, opacada por una mujer extremadamente bella como Gina, por eso no terminaba de entender.

-Yo no la dejé, ella me dejó... pero por un lado deseaba que lo hiciera. - Explicó en pocas palabras el corredor.

Era raro que una mujer rechazara al atractivo Italiano, o tal vez... no... Kaori lo rechazó por mucho tiempo, quién sabe si fue la primera en hacerlo, entonces la segunda fue Gina, podría decirse que eso también lo quiebro emocionalmente... pudo ser.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? Aún no acabo de comprender... ¿Por qué? - Susurró la pelirroja esa última interrogante.

-Simplemente porque... te amo... ¿Entiendes? Todos estos años... quería regresar, ahora aclaro que quería regresar para encontrarte y realmente al principio no sabía por qué... pensé que sólo quería acostarme contigo otra vez, pero con los años comprendí que no era sólo por eso, y que ese par de días que pasamos juntos la primera vez, significaron mucho más que lujuria. - Francesco no podía más con su corazón, se puso de rodillas y a riesgo de recibir una paliza, se abrazó a la cintura de la pelirroja, casi al punto de querer llorar, como un niño que necesita consuelo. -Perdóname... no lo sabía, no sabía de los niños... creéme. - El Italiano cerró los ojos y se aferró más a ella, colocando su cabeza sobre su vientre.

-Francesco... - Kaori sintió que ya era suficiente de torturarse ambos, y mientras estaba así, ella sólo acarició su oscura cabellera, su corazón sentía que él estaba siendo sincero. Después de un instante, la pelirroja le ofreció la mano para que se ponga de pie. Francesco se incorporó y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Por favor...- Él iba a comenzar a hablar de nuevo.

-Francesco... - Lo interrumpió ella, colocándo un dedo sobre sus labios. - Yo también juraba que tampoco ibas a regresar, pensé que te había perdido para siempre, pero ahora que haz vuelto y me dices esto...- Entrelaza una de sus manos con las de él. - Puedo decirte honestamente, que te amo... yo tampoco sabía muy bien cómo y por qué llegué a esta conclusión. Pero, con el pasar de los años, no pude olvidarte... y comprendí que te habías metido muy dentro de mi corazón. Creo que estaba esperando por ti, porque nunca, en este largo tiempo, hubo nadie más en mi vida... ¿Y cómo iba a olvidarte? Si tengo dos personitas que nunca me iban a dejar hacerlo.

El corredor sonríe y estrecha a la pelirroja entre sus brazos, ella le corresponde, entendiendo mejor el por qué habían pasado por tanto para llegar otra vez a estar juntos, Kaori extrañaba esos cálidos brazos, en los que cada una de sus noches de soledad intentó recrear en su mente sin obtener obviamente el mismo resultado, el latido de su corazón, el olor de su perfume, aquel que recordaba y no había cambiado.

Por su parte Francesco no pudo evitar de ella sentir el olor de su cabellera, que tenía un suave aroma a manzanilla y era como seda, así como su pálida piel, la que mientras mantenía abrazada, recorrió con ambas manos sus hombros desnudos sin ser demasiado invasivo como la primera vez.

De todos modos sin casi poder evitarlo él le dejó un beso en la cabellera y luego en la mejilla, bajando hasta cuello donde quería comenzar a marcar terreno, pero ella no lo permitió, no aún. Kaori se alejó un poco de ese abrazo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó él, estaba un poco confundido con esa reacción, si le había dicho que lo amaba, entonces ¿Cuál era el problema?

Ella lo miró fijamente, y finalmente habló con decisión.

-Quiero que los conozcas. Esperame aquí.- La pelirroja se puso seria, apartó bien los rastros de lágimas de sus ojos, y se fue inmediamente al salón de la fiesta, no sin antes entrar a la cocina y llevar con ella una escoba y un recogedor, eso era lo que iba a hacer en un principio.

Cuando ella regresó allá, el ambiente aún estaba animado, Kaori entró como si nada pasara y pidió permiso para limpiar su desastre. Chuki la observaba con expresión un poco preocupada, así que se le acercó al tiempo que su amiga estaba recogiendo los trozos de vidrio del suelo.

-Kaori... yo... - La japonesa peli-rosa iba a disculparse con Kaori, aunque ella le negó con la cabeza, la miró y le sonrió.

-Gracias Chuki. - Sabía que la periodista sólo hizo lo que le dictaba el corazón, ella le había dicho desde un principio que Francesco necesitaba saber sobre sus hijos.

Una vez terminó de limpiar todo, se acercó a Lucciano y a Luccia, y les pidió que la acompañaran camino a la cocina. Los niños simplemente obedecieron a su madre sin hacer preguntas, pero se dieron una mirada seria el uno a la otra.

Kaori llegó con Francesco otra vez, los niños caminaban detrás de ella, y se detuvieron cuando su madre lo hizo, la pelirroja dejó la escoba y el recogedor a un lado de la puerta de la cocina, y volvió con los tres al pequeño pasillo. Lucky miraba hacia arriba, al corredor, estaba casi sin aliento, pues él era uno de sus ídolos, en cambio Luccia no estaba tan impresionada.

-Eh... hola... - Francesco hizo una sonrisa un poco extraña, en realidad no sabía qué decirle a los niños, pero para verlos bien, se agachó a la altura de ellos, con una rodilla apoyada en el piso. -Wow... eres igual a... mi. - Susurró al ver a Lucciano y después miró a Luccia. - Y tú, eres muy hermosa.-

-Ya lo sé. - Sonrió la niña, orgullosa.

Eso hizo reír ligeramente al Italiano, él habría dicho exactamente lo mismo.

-Eres un encanto, y parece que hablas muy bien el inglés. - Notó Francesco.

-Parlo anche l'italiano, posso capirti perfettamente. (También hablo Italiano, puedo entenderte perfectamente.) - Le dijo Luccia.

-Stupendo! - Sonrió el corredor, parece que se entendería a la perfección con la niña.

-¿Por qué me dijo eso?- Lucky miró a su mamá, confundido.

La pelirroja le sonrió a su hijo, no sabía cómo empezar, pero Francesco ya había dicho una frase comprometedora, y sabía que ellos de alguna u otra manera lo entenderían, en ese lugar, en ese pequeño pasillo cerca de la cocina, no había nadie, era un buen sitio para conversar, nadie los interrumpiría.

-Lucky, cielo... - Se arrodilló a su altura para hablar, con un suspiro enorme, se dio valor para revelarle la verdad. - ¿Recuerdas que hace unas semanas me preguntaste, sobre el día del padre y todo eso? Me pediste que te dijera su nombre, y yo te lo di. ¿Recuerdas ese nombre?- Le tomó una mano al pequeño entre las dos suyas, presionandolas con suavidad, como queriendo sentir en ese tacto que la perdonaba antes de decir aquello que debía.

-Sí, lo recuerdo... dijiste que papá se llamaba Francesco, igual que el señor Bernoulli. - Miraba a su madre y como ella se puso de pie.

Kaori le tomó la mano a Luccia, sin soltar la mano de Lucciano, luego los puso a ambos juntos, lado a lado, mirando de frente al Italiano, quien estaba de pie nuevamente. Esta vez ella tenía una mano puesta sobre un hombro de cada niño y su expresión era muy neutra.

-Lucciano, Luccia... - Levantó un brazo a la altura del pecho, indicando con la mano estirada a Francesco. -Les presento a Francesco Bernoulli... él... es su papá. -

Los niños se quedaron sin palabras, su primera reacción fue mirarse el uno a la otra sin poder cerrar bien la boca y luego de un par de segundos comenzaron a aclararse y a enfocarse en aquel hombre que ahora tenían frente a ellos.

_Continuará..._

**_Disclaimer:_**

_-Kaori, Lucciano, y Luccia son personajes que me pertenecen originalmente a mi, así como esta historia. (c) Shadoru._  
_-Los demás personajes pertenecen a (c) Disney. PIXAR._


	11. Recordando Sensaciones

**11.- Recordando Sensaciones.**

Aunque a ambos les costaba creerlo, Luccia sonrió y se acercó a el Italiano poco a poco, en cambio Lucky, aún estaba en shock, sin querer moverse.

Francesco cayó de rodillas frente a la niña, con los ojos a punto de un par de lágrimas, no podía creer que le sonriera después de eso.

-Señor Bernoulli... ¿Entonces puedo llamarte, papá? - Preguntó Luccia.

-Yo... eh... ¡Sí! ¿Por qué no? Luccia ¿Eh?- Le devolvió una sonrisa, pero no sabía qué hacer.

-Ese es mi nombre, y me gusta. - Sin pensarlo, la pequeña abrazó al corredor, como estaba a su altura podía fácilmente rodear su cuello con los brazos. -Papá. Voy a presumirle a todo el mundo que mi papá es famoso. - Dijo ella mientras tenía una mejilla apoyada en el hombro de él.

-Oh Dios... - Escuchar que ella lo llamaba "papá" le inundó el corazón, y la abrazó fuerte, sin evitar que esta vez se le escaparan un par de lágrimas. Le acarició el cabello con una mano, sintió que la amó apenas la vio y en ese abrazo, necesitaba protegerla.

Lucciano se acercó después, él admiraba a Francesco como corredor, pero ahora que sabía que era su padre, por alguna razón, estaba muy confundido, y sin hacer como su hermana, se quedó de pie mirandolo un instante.

-¿Por qué no estabas con nosotros?- Él niño quería llorar. -¿No nos querías?-

Francesco abrió los ojos grandes y miró a Kaori, no podía responder que su madre nunca le dijo nada sobre ellos, él no quería que ellos pensaran que su mamá hizo eso y quedar como una mala mujer delante de sus propios hijos, el Italiano comprendía que ella sólo quería protegerlos. Tuvo que pensar...

-No... no, no es así, yo los amo, yo no estaba porque... porque... tenía que viajar mucho por todo el mundo, por mi trabajo. Espero puedan perdonarme, no voy a dejarlos otra vez. - No supo qué más decir al respecto, una gran parte era cierto, Francesco dejaba de buscar porque el tiempo que tenía era el mínimo, incluso cuando estuvo con Gina siguió buscando discretamente, si hubiese sabido de los niños, tal vez se empeñaba en hacerlo con más intensidad.

Porque, ahora que lo pensaba bien, ya no era sólo un amor el que tenía en frente, eran tres.

Francesco y Kaori se miraban un poco preocupados porque Lucciano estaba allí, de pie, con lágrimas a punto de asomar, pareciendo no aceptar que tenía un padre, o sólo le hacía falta tiempo para asimilarlo.

De repente el niño se movió hacia el Italiano con la cabeza gacha y arrastrando los pies, preguntando con voz tímida y bajita.

-¿Entonces si me quieres? - Subió los ojitos hasta quedar frente a frente con los de Francesco, y esperó ansioso la respuesta.

-Te adoro, te juro... que te adoro. - Sonrió amplia y sinceramente el corredor, desde ese primer momento que reconoció esa legendaria sonrisa ganadora, ya lo amaba.

El pequeño estiró los brazos buscando un lugar después de su hermana, para abrazar a Francesco y lloró.

-Papá...- Rompió en llanto Lucciano, aferrándose a su padre.

-Lucciano, prometo que no me iré otra vez. - Sobó un poco la espalda del niño para calmarlo, luego le besó la mejilla, y lo mismo hizo con su hija.

-Ahora vamos a tener que hacer regalos nuevos para él, porque no creo que el abuelo Jin quiera devolver los que les dimos. - Comentó Luccia, por lo de los regalos del día del padre que hacían en la escuela.

Francesco rió, Kaori se acercó a los tres, y acarició las cabezas de sus hijos.

-Aunque de verdad es un momento único, es muy tarde, y sus regalos tendrán que esperar, ahora tenemos que volver al cumpleaños de Chuki y disculparnos por haber salido así nada más. Oh, y ya es hora de que se vayan a dormir. - Sonrió la pelirroja y limpió las lágrimas del rostro de Lucky.

-Está bien, mamá, yo si tengo mucho sueño. - Luccia se refregó los ojos y bostezó, después le tomó la mano a Francesco para que se vayan juntos al salón grande. El Italiano se sorprendió, parece que la pequeña facilmente se dio bastante con él. Caminó con ella hasta allá, entrando con una sonrisa honesta, no como con la falsa con la que entró cuando llegó a ese lugar.

Chuki se le acercó, se le agradaba de ver que estaba por fin con sus hijos.

-Ah, Francesco, me alegra ver que recuperaste a tu familia. - Sonrió la japonesa. Después miró de lado a lado. -¿Dónde están Kaori y Lucciano?

-Aquí estoy, no te inquietes. - Apareció con su hijo en los brazos, él estaba casi dormido y ella estaba sin zapatos. Lucciano era un poco más grande de lo normal para su edad, de hecho era tan alto como un niño de 8 años, y a Kaori ya le costaba tenerlo cargado, y con esos tacones, se hubiese caído al suelo. -Lo llevaré a la habitación. Perdonanos Chuki, nos perdimos casi toda tu fiesta. -

-Fue mucha la emoción para él. - Dijo Chuki. - No te preocupes, me imagino todo lo que tuvieron que hablar, y aún tienen. -

-Sí... lo fue... -La pelirroja observaba a su hijo dormir, le dio una fugaz mirada a Francesco, se disculpó otra vez con su amiga, retirándose con Lucciano al cuarto donde los alojaban los Todoroki, Kaori llamó a Luccia, ella también debía dormir, así que la niña soltó la mano de su papá y se fue tras su mamá.

El corredor los siguió en silencio y con cierta timidez.

-Déjame llevarlo por ti. - Ofreció Francesco a Kaori.

-No, estoy bien, tú regresa a la fiesta. - Ni siquiera lo miró cuando dijo eso, se sentía un poco extraña.

Ella entró a la habitación y puso a Lucky en la cama, no sin antes quitarle los zapatos, acomodándolo bajo las cobijas. Lo mismo hizo con Luccia, pero ella buscó su ropa de dormir, se fue al baño y allí se cambió, regresó con pijama puesto, acostándose inmediatamente junto a su hermano.

-Buenas noches. - Susurró la peliroja y a ambos les dejó un beso en la frente.

Francesco los observaba desde la puerta, de verdad no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer, aunque le pareció una escena bastante linda. Antes de dormirse Luccia lo llamó.

-Papá... - Susurró la niña.

Él miró a Kaori un segundo como pidiendole su permiso para ir allá, y después se acercó a la cama de los niños. Parandose al lado donde estaba Luccia.

-¿Sí? - Preguntó el Italiano.

La pequeña indicó su propia frente con su dedo indice.

-Aquí, beso de las buenas noches. - Pidió.

-Será un placer...- Sonrió calidamente a su hija y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente. - Buona notte bella principessa, ti voglio molto bene. (Buenas noches hermosa princesa, te quiero mucho.) - Luego acomodó los cobertores para que ninguno de los dos tuviera frío por la noche, aunque la casa estaba bastante bien templada. Pasó al lado de Lucciano para hacer lo mismo.

Kaori y Francesco salieron de la habitación, ella como siempre no cerró completamente la puerta luego de apagar la luz, así los niños sabían que si se sentían solos o algo les asustaba por las noches, tenían paso libre para ir a dormir con su madre cuando quisieran. Caminaron un par de pasos, ella suspiró aliviada y miró al corredor, satisfecha por esa noche.

-Gracias, lo hiciste muy bien con ambos. Supongo que sentiste que algo te revolucionaba el corazón cuando supiste de ellos. - La pelirroja estaba segura de esos sentimientos, ella amó a sus hijos desde el primer momento que supo de su existencia.

-Eh... sinceramente, algo nació, y fue hermoso. Me siento muy bien, son un par encantador. - Le sonrió Francesco. - Pero... ¿Y qué hay de tí? - Le tomó una mano, como para que no huyera.

-¿A qué te refieres? Yo estoy bien... - No quiso mirarlo, vio al piso cuando le habló. Notó que se le estaba acercando demasiado, ella retrocedió poco a poco, hasta quedar de espaldas a la pared. Eso le traía un recuerdo inquietante, su rostro se sonrojó y su cuerpo tembló nervioso. -C... creo, que mejor volvemos al salón.

Pero él hizo caso omiso de esa última frase, y puso ambas manos sobre la pared, una a cada lado de ella, acorralándole el paso, acercándo su rostro, con su la nariz tocando la de Kaori, sus labios se rozaban, podía sentir su dulce aliento al tiempo que su corazón se aceleraba.

-No me hagas esto...- Pidió la pelirroja, ella temía que sucediera lo mismo que la primera vez.

-¿Qué cosa? Pensé que habías dicho que me amabas... pensé que podriamos comenzar de nuevo. Y si no me lo estás pidiendo inconscientemente, te estás mintiendo a ti misma. Porque estoy tan cerca, que fácilmente podrías darme una buena paliza.- A sabiendas que Kaori sabía artes marciales, se arriesgó. -Todo tu cuerpo está hablando de lo mismo. - Susurraba al tiempo que acariciaba los labios de ella con los de él.

Kaori dejó escapar un gémido, no podía más, cerró los ojos y sin decir nada, del repentino movimiento su boca se pudo fácilmente descifrar la palabra "bésame", abriendola después, sólo para sacar la punta de su lengua y comenzar a dibujar con ella el contorno de los labios de Francesco, recorriendolos como si fueran una pista de carrera, pero lentamente, sin querer marcar un récord de pista, queriendo llegar a la meta sin apuros ni ovaciones.

Él también cerró los ojos, y abrió la boca para dejarla entrar, necesitaba que lo invadiera, con fuego, con pasión, se dejó llevar, era fácil para el Italiano entrar en calor. Por fin su lengua se encontró con la de ella, y se acariciaron compartiendo en un cálido beso, los labios extrañándose mutuamente, contándose todo lo que habían pasado esos años, saboreando cada rincón como aquella primera vez, pero sin ese curioso sabor a Sake de antes.

Sólo se separaron cuando sintieron que les faltaba el aire, mirándose a los ojos, con las mejillas rojas, a la par de los cuerpos, como sangre que se alborota al recibir un repentino y electrizánte golpe de adrenalina.

Pero no pudieron seguir más allá, Kaori sintió que no era el momento apropiado, y lo alejó hacia atrás, empujándolo suavemente con ambas manos, ella estaba insegura de volver a acostarse con él, o al menos no quería hacerlo tan pronto. Estaba muy fresco todo lo que había pasado, además de su rompimiento con Gina, la pelirroja se sentiría rara al respecto, una cosa difícil de explicar.

Todo aún seguía siendo una pequeña tormenta mental, sobretodo para ella, Francesco más que nada se sentía confundido con su proceder de tira y afloja, pero de todos modos pretendió esperar un instante más, ya había esperado más de seis años, un par de días por delante no eran nada, porque estaba allí, con ella, con sus hijos, eso contaba como un paso enorme, igual que una vuelta de ventaja en la pista.

-Creo que mejor me iré a la cama... me disculparé con los Todoroki mañana... - Kaori lo miró y semi sonrió. -Buenas noches, y gracias por todo. - Nada más dijo, lo dejó ahí, de pie, en el pasillo. Entró a la habitación que estaba al lado de la de los niños, y cerró la puerta.

Se sintió mal por hacer eso, aunque por otro lado decía estar haciendo lo correcto, la pelirroja sabía que él no se iría así nada más, por eso no le dijo nada, por eso no le dijo adiós en ese instante. Él era bastante perseverante y prometió a sus hijos no volver a marcharse.

Kaori apenas podía creer lo que estaba pasando, hace un segundo atrás pensó que todo era un sueño, pero ese beso tan intenso no fue un sueño. Sentada en la cama, se tocó los labios con los dedos, cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas silenciosas, no recordó la pijama, simplemente colocó la cabeza en la almohada, sin poder más con su cuerpo y sus pensamientos, se quedó dormida.

Francesco no quiso insistir por esa noche, demasiada carga emocional acumulada por años que acababa de notar en menos de 24 horas. Tomó rumbo a la sala grande donde se daba la fiesta, cuando llegó allá, se sorprendió, no había nadie, sólo un par de personas contratadas para limpiar, ahora mismo estaban recogiendo todo y dejando la casa como espejo.

-¿Vas a regresar al hotel a esta hora?- La voz de Shu, el Japonés venía caminando desde la cocina, sujetando de un aza una taza de café. Apareció tras Francesco, y se quedó a un lado, esperando que le respondiera.

-Oh, Shu... pues, yo... no lo sé ¿A qué hora terminó todo? ¿Puedo llamar un taxi? - Acomodó su posición de tal modo que pudiera hablar más directamente con Shu.

-Quédate, te prestaré un pijama y una habitación, no me molesta. - Sopló un poco el vapor de su café y bebió, después miró a Francesco. - Sigueme. - Lo llevó al mismo pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones de Kaori y los niños, parecía un lugar habilitado para huéspedes, un cuarto más allá, indicó Shu, ahí se quedaría a pasar la noche el Italiano. El anfitrión abrió la puerta y ambos entraron.

-Es un cuarto grande. - Observó Francesco mirando alrededor.

-Sí, y tienen de todo, casi siempre tenemos visitas, las hermanas de Chuki, su familia en general, hay ropa limpia en el armario y el baño está al final del pasillo. -Explicó el Japonés en gran detalle.

-Gracias... - Se quedó unos segundos en silencio. -Oye, disculpa por haberme perdido la fiesta, y ni siquiera pude saludarte como corresponde. - Se excusó Francesco, la verdad todo había pasado tan rápido, ni siquiera se percató del tiempo.

Shu sacudió un poco la cabeza luego de otro sorbo de café, al haber tragado el líquido pudo volver a hablar.

-No te preocupes, entiendo por lo que estás pasando. No perfectamente, pero esto debió haber sido muy duro para ti. Necesitabas hacer una conexión, en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo. A veces no te das cuenta cómo pasan los años y cuantas cosas hermosas perdemos en el camino.-

-Sí... - Suspiró Francesco. - Necesito un pequeño relajo... -

-¿Qué vas a hacer con la temporada?- Shu se refería al resto de la temporada de la Fórmula Racing. Ya había faltado a una carrera.

-La perderé... me retiraré, el resto del año tengo otras cosas qué hacer. Y sólo quedan tres meses. Me pagarán de todos modos, no lo mismo de siempre pero, quiero estar con ellos.- Respodió en Italiano.

-Es una buena respuesta. Y ya deberías pensar en sacar un pasaje a Osaka, ellos volverán pronto a su casa y querrás irte con ellos... buenas noches.- Bebió su último sorbo de café, e inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia adelante, Shu se despidió de Francesco y se fue a dormir.

-Buenas noches. - Terminó el corredor Italiano, en ese momento no tenía fuerzas para pensar, ni para moverse mucho más, sólo tomó una de las pijamas que estaban en el armario y se cambió. Metiendose en la cama para reposar un poco. No le fue fácil dormir, media hora después de tener tantas interrogantes en mente, como: ¿Qué hacer mañana? ¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo actuar? Eso no lo dejaba cerrar los ojos.

De repente un ruido llamó su atención, alguien había abierto la puerta de su habitación, aunque no se levantó de la cama, asomó la cabeza cerca de la orilla de ésta para observar mejor.

No vio nada ni a nadie, convenciendose de que la puerta quizás quedó mal cerrada, segundos después sintió algo que se movía por debajo de sus cobijas y llegaba hasta cerca la cabecera.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué...? - Se asustó un poco el corredor, hasta que vio asomarse una cabellera roja, que al levantar un poco, mostraban un par de somnolientos ojitos verdes que lo observaban, era Luccia.

-¿Luccia? ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó él, la niña sólo cerró los ojos, acurrucándose contra su cuerpo, colocando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Abrazo...- Pidió ella despacito, sin despegarse del Italiano.

Al salir de su asombro, no pudo más que sonreír y obedecer, Francesco rodeó a la pequeña con ambos brazos, atrayéndola suavemente, acariciando su espalda para que se relajara.

-Tu perfume huele rico... me gusta ¿De qué es? -Susurró ella.

-No lo sé... es un perfume francés, pero no sé de qué estará hecho.- Él se rió despacio. - Bueno, duerme principessa, es tarde. -

-Buenas noches, papá... -Finalizó Luccia, y rapidamente se quedó dormida.

-Sogni d'oro, preziosa. (Dulces sueños, preciosa) – Por alguna extraña razón, con esa repentina aparición de Luccia, Francesco dejó de pensar tanto, y sólo disfrutó de aquel hermoso instante. Era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, sólo... hacer, al tiempo que acariciaba la cabellera de la niña, él también se rindió al sueño profundo, con una enorme sonrisa ganadora, de esas que no se le veían, hace bastante.

_Continuará..._

_Disclaimer:_

_-Kaori, Lucciano y Luccia son personajes que originalmente me pertenecen a mi al igual que esta historia. (c) Shadoru-Flames , Shadoru-Fantasy._  
_-Los demás personajes le pertenecen a (c) Disney. PIXAR. _


	12. Mucho sucede en una mañana

**12. - Mucho sucede en una mañana.**

Al día siguiente, Francesco despertó y notó que Luccia no estaba con él, un impulso le hizo saltar de la cama y mirar debajo, a ver si no se había caído al piso. Pero no.

Salió de la habitación rapidamente, y revisó allí donde estaba Kaori, sólo para percatarse de que ella tampoco estaba, ni Lucciano ¿Dónde se habían ido?

Él se asustó, no creía que Kaori habría salido huyendo con los niños ¿O sí?

Caminó hasta el salón comedor, encontrandose con Chuki y otras personas bebiendo té al rededor de una mesa.

-¡Oh! Perdón señoras. - Se sonrojó, él estaba en pijama frente a ese grupo de 4 mujeres.

-Oye Chuki ¿Quién es el bom-bom sexy?- Sonrió picaramente mirando al Italiano, una chica un poco más joven que Chuki, era Suki, su hermana menor.

-Comportate Suki.- Dijo una mujer mayor, con peinado tradicional, que ajustó sus gafas redondas para observar a este hombre que entró así repentinamente. -Chuki ¿Quién es? ¿Shu sabe de él?- La señora Mizuki, madre de la periodista, era una mujer de mente semi podrida, podría pensar cualquier cosa.

La pelirosa sonrió y movió la cabeza. Dejando su taza de té sobre un plato en la mesa.

-Sí, mamá, él es Francesco, es amigo de nosotros. Se quedó a pasar la noche aquí con su familia.- Explicó Chuki.

-¿Con su familia? ¿Es casado? - Se decepcionó un poco Suki.

-Sí, no te hagas ilusiones hermanita, y no sigas comiendo dulce ajeno con los ojos, o se lo diré a Komodo. Y sabes que él es muy celoso.- Advirtió.

-Que aguafiestas. - Bufó Suki.

-Francesco... Francesco... - Comenzó a hacer memoria la otra hermana de Chuki. Ichigo. Era gracioso, las tres hermanas eran muy parecidas, lindas y menudas, como muñequitas de serie de anime sacadas de un aparador. Ichigo era un año menor que Suki. -¡Ah! Ya recordé, es el que corrió en el WGP con Shu ¿Verdad?-

-Así es Ichigo.- Le confirmó Chuki. -¿Cómo no lo recuerdas? Tú, Suki y sus amigos se colaron a la fiesta de inauguración el primer año que se hizo. Deberían informarse más por la televisón. En fin... Francesco, ellas son mis hermanas menores. Suki e Ichigo, y mi madre Mizuki, llegaron esta mañana desde Towkyo, por mi cumpleaños. - Presentó Chuki a su familia.

-Eh... es un placer, damas... y disculpen la interrupción, pero, Chuki ¿No viste a Kaori y a los niños? - Dijo sin mostrar drama delante de ellas, si la pelirosa hubiese estado sola habría dicho lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Miedo al pensar que Kaori se marchó sin avisar.

-Sí ¿Qué no la viste? Después de desayunar, fueron al final del pasillo, está dándoles un baño a los niños. - Respondió la japonesa.

-Oh, así que él es el marido de Kaori, vaya. - Susurró Ichigo tras su tazón de té, antes de beber otro sorbo.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? Creo que dormí demasiado, jeje... bueno, gracias. - Dio la media vuelta, despidiendose de la familia de Chuki, y se fue directo al final del pasillo, tocó la puerta corrediza un par de veces y abrió, deslizando. -Kaori ¿Estás aquí? - Había llegado a una lavandería, a un lado estaba el inodoro con el lavabo, al otro lado había una máquina lavadora y secadora, junto con dos canastas de ropa sucia, sobre ella estaban los pijamas y prendas de la noche anterior. Frente a él, otra puerta corrediza. -Que casa tan extraña... - Abrió la siguiente y se encontró con que los tres estaban allí, dentro de una enorme tina que desbordaba agua por todo el suelo, aunque no parecía importar que eso pasara.

-¡Aah! ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Gritó Kaori, sonrojada, cerró los ojos y se cubrió los pechos con los brazos. -¿Por qué no avisaste que ibas a entrar?-

-Hola papá. - Saludó Luccia, y Lucciano alzó la mano, al menos ellos si estaban contentos de ver a su padre.

-Es que yo... pensé que... que... llamé desde afuera pero nadie me respondió. - Dijo el Italiano balbuceando al principio. - Lo siento. - No, en realidad no lo sentía demasiado.

-Papá, ven con nosotros. - Ofreció la pequeña Luccia.

-Sí, es hora del baño, tienes que estar limpio. - Siguió Lucky.

Ambos niños estaban disfrutando eso, incluso notaron la expresión de su madre y les parecía divertido de una manera inocente por supuesto.

-Como quieran. - Sonrió Francesco, siguiendo el juego y comenzó a desabotonar la parte superior del pijama.

-¡No! No entramos todos aquí, que venga después. - La pelirroja comenzó a desesperarse y buscó tras de sí una toalla la cual se puso encima, sobre el agua, daba igual que el trozo de tela se mojara. Poniendose de pie y rodeando su cuerpo con la toalla blanca, salió veloz de la tina. -Iré a vestirme, niños, espero que se laven bien. Y no se queden demasiado tiempo o se arrugarán. - Tomó otra toalla para envolver su cabellera y salió de allí.

-¡Sí mamá! - Dijeron los dos hermanos al unísino.

Kaori salió del baño, y se fue a encerrar a la habitación para vestirse, en tanto Francesco la vio pasar por su lado, notando lo nerviosa que se había puesto, se rió con suavidad, quitándose el resto del pijama, de verdad quería bañarse. Se rodeó la cintura con una toalla y luego se sentó en un banquillo que estaba en mitad de ese cuarto.

-Niños ¿Cómo se usa este baño? Para papá todo esto es muy raro. - Preguntó el Italiano, el cuarto estaba dividido en tres partes, la lavandería, donde también estaba el inodoro, la parte del lavatorio, donde te sentabas a un lado de la tina para lavarte el cabello y cuerpo. Finalmente la tina, donde podías simplemente relajarte en el agua caliente.

-Te enseñaremos ¿En Europa no hacen lo mismo?- Interrogó curioso Lucciano.

-Bueno, claro que nos bañamos, jajaja, pero, no tenemos tanto aparataje, las veces que vengo a Japón procuro quedar en hoteles estilo Americano u Europeo, lo mismo en otros países y ¿Por qué están aquí estas pequeñas cubetas de madera?- Levantó una por sobre su cabeza y desde dentro le cayó una barra de jabón sobre la frente. Los niños no aguantaron la risa.

Kaori escuchaba las risas de sus hijos que llegaban hasta la habitación, mientras se preparaba, sonrió, se sentía tan genial al saber que se estaban llevando bien con su padre.

Los niños minutos después salieron del baño, llegaron pronto con su mamá, y buscaron ropa limpia.

-Mamí ¿Dónde están mis listones amarillos? Quiero ponermelos hoy. - Luccia se trepó sobre la cama, detrás de Kaori, que estaba sentada cepillandose el cabello.

-Tu caja de listones está sobre el tocador, ahí. - La pelirroja indicó con el cepillo en la mano, una hermosa cajita forrada con género rosa y púrpura, adornada con motivos de estrellas doradas y plateadas. -¿Y Francesco?- Preguntó, mirando a Luccia a través del espejo.

-Se está bañando, no entendía cómo usar el baño, jaja, que gracioso. - Se rió la pequeña abrochandose la blusa que eligió para vestir. -Mamí ¿Me peinas? - Se sentó al lado de Kaori para que la peinara.

-¿No entendía? Que raro... es sólo un cuarto de baño. - Tomó un peine de dientes gruesos para desenredar el cabello de Luccia. - Lucky, mi amor ¿Cuidas a tu hermana esta tarde? - Se dirigió a su hijo, el niño estaba colocandose un chandal negro y rojo.

-Sí ¿Por qué, mamá? ¿Vas a salir?- Lucciano tomó una toalla para secar su cabello.

-Sí, debo ir a la estación, nos iremos a casa mañana, compraré los tickets hoy. - Termina de ponerle los listones a su hija. -Ya está Luccia, te ves hermosa. -Le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Igual que siempre. - Confirmó la niña frente al espejo, por último buscó una falda para completar su atuendo. -Gracias mami. -

-No es nada cielo... pediré a Chuki que los vigile. - La pelirroja se puso un vestido azul claro muy ligero, con mangas de tres cuartos, en ese tiempo en Japón hacía mucho calor aún, se amarró el cabello en una coleta alta y salió del cuarto, no sin antes dejar instrucciones a sus hijos.

Pidió a Chuki el favor de vigilarlos, la pelirosa no se negó al respecto ya que se quedaría esa tarde en casa con su familia, entonces los niños fueron a jugar al jardín trasero con Garou.

A los quince minutos, Francesco salió del baño, ya no oía ruido en las habitaciones, así que revisó. Nadie otra vez.

-No puede ser... ¿Y ahora dónde están? - No podía negar que estaba un poco paranoico, volvió al cuarto que le asignaron y se vistió con la misma ropa del día anterior, pues no tenía más. Otra vez caminó a la sala donde se encontraba Chuki aún frente a la mesa, para preguntar lo mismo de aquella mañana. Ahora ella estaba sola en el lugar.

-Kaori salió hace poco, los niños están con Garou jugando en el patio de atrás, no te preocupes, dijo que vendría pronto, fue a comprar los pasajes de tren para volver a Osaka. - Explicó Chuki a Francesco.

-¿Volver a Osaka? - Recordó las palabras de Shu la noche anterior, el Italiano debía hacer algo, dejarlos ir de nuevo sería un error. - ¿Por dónde llego a la estación?-

-Cálmate, te tengo una sorpresa... - Desde una billetera sacó un papel, y se lo ofreció a él. - Ten.

Francesco la miró extraño, acercándose lentamente, estirando la mano como si estuviera a punto de tomar algo desagradable y pegajoso.

-¿Qué es esto? - Toma el papel, pero no lo ve a gran detalle, sobretodo porque no entendía Japonés, estaba escrito en ese idioma.

-Un boleto, para ir a Osaka, un regalo. - Sonrió la peli-rosa.

-¿Regalo? ¿Segura?.- Él siguió viéndola un poco raro, enmarcó una ceja y de repente la vió de reojo.

-Que desconfiado, me ofendes Francesco, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti. - Chuki puso los codos en la mesa, entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y puso el mentón sobre ellas, mirando al Italiano como si estuviera muy ofendida.

-Está bien, lo siento... gracias. - Dijo él secamente. Se preguntaba ¿Cómo se las arreglaba la peli-rosa? Siempre salía con sorpresas, y ¿Por qué no le dio boletos a Kaori? Tal vez ella lo tenía todo planeado, esperando que la pelirroja saliera y estuvieran solos para hablar de esto.

-Deberías pasar este tiempo con tus hijos, para conocerlos mejor. - Recomendó Chuki sin dejar pasar un segundo entre el diálogo. La verdad es que la periodista quería eso, que él se quedara para acompañar a los niños.

-Tienes razón... iré a verlos. - Dio la media vuelta para ir camino al jardín de atrás.

-Oh, por cierto, deberías traer tus cosas aquí esta noche, me refiero a lo que tengas en el hotel. No hay problema si te quedas, pero, deberás desocupar la habitación en donde estás ahora, mi madre y mis hermanas necesitan quedarse en algún lugar. - Habló la Japonesa.

-De acuerdo, no hay problema, pero ¿Y si me quedó, dónde voy a dormir entonces? - Preguntó él, dándole otra vez la mirada.

-Fácil, con tu linda esposa. - Sonrió ella con picardía.

Francesco se rió con suavidad, guardando el boleto en el bolsillo de su camisa, no dijo más nada, sólo pensó que Chuki era una mujer muy calculadora, ella tenía su concepto de familia muy claro, y entendía perfectamente. Porque la pelirosa moriría si se alejara de su hijo, de su esposo, era una de las razones por la que hacía todo esto.

En el patio, Garou, Luccia y Lucciano estaban sentados cerca de un pequeño estanque. La construcción de aquel lugar era muy tradicional, el jardín estilo Shakkei, con una enorme linterna de piedra cerca de donde estaban los niños. (Nota: Jardín Shakkei, típico patio japonés con temática de paisaje, que se pueden ver en las casas de alguna serie de anime como Ranma ½ )

-¿Qué les parece saber que tienen un papá? Para mi sería increíble enterarme que mi papá es un hombre famoso. Aunque mi papá también es famoso, pero siempre ha estado aquí. - Preguntó Garou a sus amigos.

-Bueno, para mi es genial, ahora sé por qué soy tan perfectamente linda. - Presumió Luccia.

-Que mala, mamá también es linda, es como si no le tuvieras consideración. - Le contrarrestó su hermano, el comentario de ella había sonado un poco mal agradecido para su gusto.

-Oye, no quise decir que mi mamá fuera una mujer fea, me refiero a que ahora me queda clara mi perfección, porque si ella ya es linda y papá es muy guapo, entonces soy el doble de bella. - Sonrió Luccia después de hablar con su orgulloso tono fanfarrón.

Garou y Lucciano se miraron, su silencioso gesto reflejaba la frase: "No tienes remedio." o "Sí, lo que tu digas."

Lucky suspiró.

-Es bueno saber que papá volvió después que dijo que había estado trabajando mucho, aún me costaba creerlo. Para mi verlo como piloto y como padre es muy diferente. - Comentó Lucciano, mirando el estanque.

- Algo no me queda claro ¿Quién sería esa mujer de cabello negro que salía siempre con él en las fotos de las revistas y en la televisión? Lucky ¿Tú leíste alguna vez esos reportajes o sólo tenías esa colección para mirar las fotografías?- Las curiosas y peligrosas preguntas de Luccia.

Lucky la miró, y semi sonrió, si lo había leído, algo no le quedaba claro al respecto pero no se sentía con el valor para preguntar a Francesco sobre un tema tan grande. Ahora que lo habían recuperado como padre, pensó que echarlo a perder de tal forma sería un enorme error. Aunque eso le dejaba un peso de igual tamaño en el pecho y en la mente.

¿Sería mejor callar o enfrentar? Demasiada tortura mental para un niño de 6 años.

_ Continuará..._

_Disclaimer:_

_-Kaori, Lucciano, Luccia y Mizuki son personajes que me pertenecen a mi, igual que esta historia. (c) Shadoru-Flames , Shadoru-Fantasy._  
_-Los demás personajes pertenecen a (c) Disney. PIXAR._

_Nota: No tengo idea qué serán Ichigo y Suki de Chuki, en Towkyo Mater parecían amigas junto a Kabuto, Yokoza, Harumi, Komodo, Chisaki entre otros personajes ahí. Pero como se parecen tanto en color y forma, las puse a las tres como hermanas, eso es invento mío y me gusta. XD _


	13. Ayuda: Quiero ser un buen padre

**13.- Ayuda: Quiero ser un buen padre.**

No pasaron dos minutos de aquel comentario, cuando Francesco ingresó al patio. Tampoco le costó demasiado encontrar el lugar, se veía todo tranquilo y acogedor.

Se quedó de pie en la entrada, buscando una localización exacta, miró directo al estanque, donde los niños estaban sentados conversando. Decidió acercarse, andando por un camino hecho de piedras de similar tamaño insertas sobre el suelo de cesped. Todo era como un verdadero paisaje hecho lo más naturalmente posible. Lo único que se veía menos natural era el enorme muro de concreto que rodeaba la construcción interna. Como un gigante protegiendo toda esa bella flora panorámica.

-Hola ¿Están ocupados aquí? - Preguntó el Italiano con una sonrisa.

-Papá, pudiste ganar la batalla contra el baño. - Se rió Luccia.

-Hola señor Bernoulli. - Saludó Garou. Mirándolo desde donde estaba sentado. -¿Tuvo buena noche?

Francesco le hizo un cariño en la cabeza a Luccia, mientras pasaba por ahí, se sentó al lado de Lucciano junto al estanque, en fila primero estaba Garou, luego Luccia, Lucciano y ahora el corredor. Quien miró alrededor antes de responder, ahora de frente tenían la entrada de servicio de la casa.

-Dígamos que todo bien... salvo porque nunca había estado en una casa japonesa tan tradicional, y algunas cosas son un poco extrañas, como por ejemplo el baño. Había cosas curiosas ahí. Jaja... - Rió Francesco.

-Mi papá no sabía para qué se usaban las cubetas, jaja, las que son para enjuagarse y hay otras para guardar las cosas de aseo. Y eso que no ha dormido en un futón.- Luccia miró a Garou, no podía borrar su sonrisa burlona del rostro.

-No entiendo por qué tanto. - Se encogió de hombros el Italiano. -¿Qué es un futón?

-Es por tradicional comodidad, señor Bernoulli, la gente de este país trabaja demasiado a veces lo único que los relaja es tener un espacio natural que les pueda hacer olvidar el encierro de las obligaciones mundanas, por eso es así sobretodo en los baños públicos. - Explicó Garou. -Siempre ha sido así en este país, aunque como podrá apreciar en ciertas partes de la casa también hay instalaciones estilo Occidental. Oh, un futón es una cama, pero a raz del suelo, se usa algo similar a una bolsa de dormir- Terminó de hablar.

-Ya veo, aunque sigo pensando que es un poco exagerado, pero sólo es mi punto de vista, creo que si viviera aquí haciendo lo mismo de todos los días, no estaría tan mal.- Agregó el corredor y miró a los niños. De algún modo con lo que Garou había dicho no le extrañaba que los niños fueran capaces de usar frases y palabras de un nivel superior a lo que era su edad. La exigencia en la educación y actividades diarias en ese país era demasiado alta.

-Si vivieras aquí, lo dices como si te fueras a ir muy pronto, otra vez... - Dijo de repente Lucciano.

-¿Qué? No, no fue la intención, quería decir que... tal vez traiga mis cosas y me quede aquí. - El Italiano quería arreglar su frase, después de un gran suspiro tuvo que ser más honesto. -Lucky, las cosas no son tan fáciles como se ven, sé que te prometí que no volvería a marcharme, pero si quiero estar con ustedes definitivamente necesito arreglar muchas cosas en mi país. Y para eso necesito regresar a Italia un tiempo.

-¿Cúanto más tiempo? - Preguntó Luccia.

-No lo sé, tal vez meses... un año más, no sé cuanto tiempo se necesitaría para adecuar todo, para mi también sería extraño venir a vivir aquí, adaptarme a otro país, a otra cultura...

-Pero estarías con tu familia... nosotros...- Interrumpió Lucciano, estaba un poco molesto por eso, porque la frase de su padre sonaba un poco egoísta, para él, fue como si quisiera escapar.

-Por favor, Lucky, estas son cosas de adultos. Arreglaré todo para volver rápido... - En verdad su rostro no se veía muy ilusionado pero Francesco no quería que los niños pensaran que no cumpliría su promesa.

-Papá... También... ¿Es por Gina, verdad?- Lucciano no pudo quitarse de la mente aquello que dijo su hermana, quería dejar las cosas como estaban, pero no.

Luccia lo miró un poco asustada, no sabía a quién se refería, pero sintió que algo no estaba bien con aquel tono de voz un poco tembloroso de su hermano. Garou no entendía mucho del asunto, pero estaba preparado para marcharse silenciosamente en cualquier momento.

Francesco realmente no quería hablar de eso, era un tema grande, puso una mano sobre su rostro y bufó, queriendo sacarse de encima todo el asunto, tras la palma de su mano su gesto era de enfado, estando así, sus labios marcarón un par de veces, la interrogante "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?" aunque lo cierto era que estaba enojado consigo mismo. Pronto quitó su mano y mostró una sonrisa a los niños.

-Hablaremos de esto después ¿De acuerdo? Prometo que vamos a hacer que las cosas funcionen.- El Italiano se puso en pie. -Iré a tomar un café, ya volveré. - Y se marchó otra vez dentro de la casa, iba decepcionado de sí mismo. Esas preguntas, esos gestos, esos tonos de voz de parte de sus hijos, no podía soportarlo, ni siquiera el tranquilo paisaje del jardín, pudo relajar su ser en ese instante.

Diez minutos después de eso, Kaori estaba de regreso en la casa, saludó a Chuki y a su familia quienes veían una película romántica en la sala de estar. Ichigo y Suki habían invitado a sus novios, Komodo y Kabuto, pero ellos ni siquiera se movieron ante la presencia de la recién llegada.

-Hola, regresé... ¿Y los niños? - La pelirroja miró alrededor. Tampoco inmutó un músculo, era como si estuviera acostumbrada a los modales de esos dos, pues los conocía de antemano.

-En el jardín, no te preocupes, están bien. - Respondió Chuki mientras tenía la cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de Shu, y no paraba de mirar la televisón, masticando palomitas de maíz, que sacaban de un gran tazón que estaba sobre la mesa de centro.

-Oh... bueno... - Se retiró de allí, no quería interrumpir más.

Al parecer la señora Mizuki no estaba en casa o quizás estaba durmiendo aún. Ella siempre decía que Kabuto y Komodo eran un par de vagos sin remedio, unos simples pandilleros, no le gustaba verlos con sus hijas menores y tampoco el mundo en el que estaban metidos. La mujer prefería desaparecer cuando ellos estaban presentes, o ambos por su lado también la evitaban. Para Mizuki-san él único yerno que valía la pena, era Shu.

Mientras tanto Kaori iba metida en sus propios pensamientos, pasó por el pasillo, cerca de la cocina, tenía intención de ir al jardín, pero vio que Francesco estaba bebiendo una taza de café, solo, sentado en el tatami, sobre un cojín. Se veía un poco extraño tratando de imitar las costumbres de ese país.

La pelirroja se acercó, al saber que sus hijos estaban bien, no se preocupó a tal grado de ir a verlos con urgencia.

Le sonrió por impulso. Puso su mano bajo las rodillas para acomodar la falda de su vestido bajo sus piernas antes de sentarse frente a él.

-Hola ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan solo? - Preguntó ella.

-¡Ah! Kaori... llegaste pronto. Lo siento, estaba pensando profundamente en otra cosa. No noté cuando entraste. - Se había sobresaltado un poco cuando ella le habló, con los dedos entre el aza de la taza de café, se equilibró para que el líquido no cayera, buscando ponerse en otra posición, sentarse tanto tiempo sobre las rodillas era horrible. Sintió calambres, más cuando no se dio cuenta que estuvo pensando tanto estando mucho rato así. -Rayos ¿Cómo pueden sentarse así durante el tiempo que duran todas sus comidas?- Mejor optó por mantener las piernas estiradas hasta que el calambre fuera menos.

Ella se rió al verlo, puso una mano sobre su boca, no quería que él pensara que se estaba burlando.

-Cosa de costumbre, pero te diré que ni siquiera la gente de aquí soporta tanto, todos deben cambiar de posición de vez en cuando. Depende por donde equilibras el peso de tu cuerpo, además ayuda a tener una buena postura. - Le explicó la pelirroja.

-Ya veo... Oye ¿Por qué estás tan contenta?- Notó el Italiano y puso una sonrisa curiosa.

-Es que... yo... ¿Sabes? Me ha dado tanto gusto que los niños te hayan aceptado tan bien, que este comienzo con ellos sea bueno... y ya que dijiste que no ibas a dejarlos más... - Revisa dentro del pequeño bolsillo de su vestido y saca un papel. - ….. bueno, te compré esto. - Estira la mano para entregarselo.

Dejó la taza de café sobre el tatami y miró, quitando en un segundo su sonrisa. Era otro papel escrito en Japonés, era como si todo el mundo tuviera asumido que el corredor Italiano sabía leer ese idioma. Pero reconoció cierto modo de tipografía... y pensó para sí: "Es igual que aquel..."

-Es un pasaje de tren, para que vengas con nosotros a Osaka... ¿Creíste que iba a ser tan cruel y sería capaz de dejarte botado aquí? - Kaori no paraba de sonreír. -Perdona si es demasiado pronto, y por no pensar si es que querías o no viajar, o si tienes que arreglar las cosas con tu equipo de trabajo... estaba muy emocionada, no pude evitarlo, aunque, siempre puedes dejarlo y venir otro día. - Ella habló rapidamente.

-¡No! No, no... está bien, te lo agradezco mucho. De todos modos tenía pensado comprar uno. Y nunca he creído que eres cruel, no digas eso. -Él semi sonríe, tomando el ticket. Estaba recordando el papel que le dio Chuki, era el mismo que ahora tenía en la mano, en cualquier caso no quiso decirle nada a la pelirroja por aquello, no quería que ella pensara mal, que a partir de esa acción de la periodista, Kaori confiara aún menos en él.

-Me da gusto...- Le dice ella, y se quedan unos segundos en silencio. Hasta que decide hablar otra vez- ¿Y qué era lo que tanto estabas pensando? Estás muy callado y serio, eso es muy extraño viniendo de ti. ¿Pasó algo malo?- Interrogó, cambiando el gesto a uno menos alegre, aunque sus ojos seguían irradiando cierto entusiasmo.

Él suspiró, tenía que decirselo, no podía solo con esto.

-Es que justamente pensaba cosas serias, en los niños, en todo este asunto... Kaori, esto no es tan fácil para mi, no he estado con los mis hijos en 6 años, creí que sabría sobrellevar esto cuando fui a hablar con ellos al jardín, queriendo muy en serio tener ese buen comienzo, diciéndome a mí mismo "¿Qué puede pasar? Sólo son niños." pero los subestimé, sinceramente no sé cómo tratarlos, de golpe hacen preguntas bastante directas que son como mordeduras de animal salvaje. Como ves, no he sido padre para ellos, entonces no sé qué hacer.- Francesco bajó un poco la mirada, hasta el boleto de tren. -¿Cómo actuar ante todo esto?. -

La pelirroja lo miró, con ojos compasivos, lo entendía de todos modos ¿Cómo ser padre si no estuviste presente? Ella se sintió culpable... él parecía desesperado por querer entender todo de una vez. Pero ciertamente eso no era posible.

Kaori de un impulso de su propia culpa borró automáticamente toda su alegría, entrecerrando los ojos que se le estaban nublando de lágrimas.

-Lo siento... - Comenzó ella con la voz quebradiza. - Si no hubiese pasado todo esto, tu no tendrías estos problemas y quizás cada uno viviría algo muy diferente. Pero... ¿Sabes una cosa? Aunque al principio me costó mucho salir adelante por lo que sucedió entre nosotros, no me arrepiento de ellos. - Puso las manos en sus rodillas, con la cabeza gacha, dejando que su llanto fluyera, corriendo antes de llegar a sus mejillas cada lágrima hasta terminar desparramadas sobre el dorso de sus manos, las cuales presionó, empuñandolas. -Lo lamento... esos niños son mi tesoro, y sabe Dios dónde estaría yo en estos momentos si no estuvieran conmigo... pero me siento terrible al haberte ocultado algo tan importante, tanto a tí, como a ellos tu existencia. Tampoco sabía cómo lo ibas a tomar, fue un miedo estúpido, junto con el orgullo de querer hacer todo esto sola... - Jadeó un poco entre su llanto y continuó.- perdóname por favor, Francesco, perdóname.- Ella inclinó más la cabeza frente a él, en señal de disculpa.

Se sentía muy mala como persona en ese momento, la pelirroja sabía que no sacaba nada con autocompadecerse, pero no pudo evitarlo, venía todo eso desde el fondo de su corazón, al mismo tiempo sintió que el Italiano quería dar marcha atrás, volver a su vida tranquila como corredor, rodeado de chicas bonitas, viajes, fama y fortuna. Sin tener más que la resposabilidad de su trabajo, haciendo lo que mejor sabía.

Tal vez todo estaba mejor como estaba, hace un par de días atrás.

De pronto ella sintió que Francesco se acercó, pudo ver desde su postura, que estaba arrodillado en su frente, que con una de sus manos la tomó de la barbilla e hizo que levantara la cabeza, quedando con la vista a la altura de la de él. Mirándose el uno al otro.

-Siempre sentí que era tan poca cosa para alguien como tu... mereces hacer de tu vida lo que tu quieras...- Susurró ella, aún llorando.

-¿_"Alguien como tu_"? ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Quién soy yo sin ti? ¿Quién soy yo sin ese par de niños? No soy nadie. - La rodea con sus brazos, acogiendola calidamente. -Te repito la misma pregunta de antes ¿Por qué crees que vine por ti? ¿Por qué piensas que ha sido mi insistencia? Ahora me siento vacío si no los tengo conmigo, ya no digas necedades, eres una gran mujer, una gran madre. Lucciano y Luccia han crecido fuertes y sanos, gracias a tu esfuerzo ¿Qué no lo ves? Por favor, no me malinterpretes, nunca dije que quiero dejarlos, sólo te pido que me ayudes, me enseñes, a entenderlos y a cuidarlos. - Deshizo un poco el abrazo, ahora sus manos estaban en los hombros de ella, y sus ojos puestos en los suyos.

En el fondo de su mirada suplicaba por ayuda, por una guía paternal, Francesco quería hacer esto gritando en silencio en su exterior, pero con toda el alma en el interior.

Kaori se secó las lágrimas, sollozando un poco. Asintió con la cabeza, en señal de que si estaría dispuesta a ayudar en lo que necesitara, pero por lo demás correría por cuenta de él.

-Necesito que les hablemos con sinceridad, ellos me han preguntado por el asunto de Gina, y el corazón me dicta que debemos decir la verdad al respecto. - Comentó el Italiano.

Ella le afirmó.

-Está bien... más vale que sea ahora... -

Esa misma tarde, aunque fue difícil, Kaori y Francesco hablaron con sus hijos respecto a Gina, y a la verdadera razón del por qué ellos estaban separados. Explicaron todo con palabras simples, tan simple que podría decirse que todo se resumió en un simple texto infantil.

"_Papá no sabía que tenía a sus niños en Osaka, mamá pensó que papá no iba a regresar jamás, así que papá buscó a otra persona para no estar solo, pero él encontró de nuevo a mamá y a sus niños. Entonces dejó a la otra persona para estar a lado de su verdadera familia para siempre."_

No así tan literalmente, pero si se trató de algo sencillo, algo que ellos pudieron entender. O algo que como adultos ellos querían hacer entender.

Lucciano y Luccia no eran estúpidos, se pusieron un poco tristes con aquello, pero se alegraban de que sus padres fueran honestos.

Otra cosa que era muy cierta, era que Francesco estaba lejos por razones de trabajo, y ahora debía arreglar las cosas con Giuseppe, Carlo y el resto de su equipo de pits.

_Continuará..._

_Disclaimer:_

_-Kaori, Luccia, Lucciano, Garou y Mizuki son personajes que me pertenecen originalmente a mi, así como esta historia. (c) Shadoru-Flames , Shadoru-Fantasy._  
_-Los demás personajes pertenecen a (c) Disney. PIXAR. _


	14. Hazme de tu propiedad, otra vez

_**Aviso de la autora**__: Este episodio contiene escenas +18. Lea bajo su propia responsabilidad._

**14.- Hazme de tu propiedad, otra vez.**

Esa noche, Chuki arregló todo para que Francesco y Kaori pasaran la noche juntos, envió a Lucciano y a Luccia a dormir con Garou en su habitación, él pequeño Todoroki tenía un espacio bastante grande para los tres, y como no se verían en mucho tiempo, era una buena idea pasar esa última noche con sus amigos.

El Italiano miró a la pelirroja, mientras ella acomodaba a Luccia en un futón, al lado de Lucciano, estaba bastante avergonzada y le evitó las miradas, que por cierto eran bastante penetrantes, se sentía incomoda, sobretodo porque estaba frente a los pequeños, era como si la estuviera desnudando... en cambio Francesco parecía muy relajado, quizás luego de esa conversación que tuvieron, él pudo quitarse un peso de encima.

Ella también se sentía mejor al respecto, pero en ese preciso momento, ni siquiera habló, su cuerpo estaba tenso. En Japón eran muy recatados y exigentes en cuanto a las relaciones de pareja, y ese era el otro punto, que para los ojos de la mujer mayor de la casa en ese instante: Mizuki-san, necesitaban pasar como una pareja normal, ya que Chuki los había anunciado de ese modo, así no tendrían que escuchar los malos comentarios de la señora por la mañana.

Ambos desearon buenas noches a los niños, que se durmieron profundamente, luego cerraron la puerta de su habitación, era la primera vez que Kaori cerraba completamente la puerta para ellos, quizás porque estaban con Garou, y no sería necesario que estando con su amigo se sintieran tan solos, sin mamá.

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta el otro lado de la casa, donde estaban las alcobas para las visitas. En el lugar donde antes estaba Francesco, ahora dormía Mizuki, y donde estaban sus hijos la noche anterior, estaban Ichigo y Suki.

Quedaron en la habitación en medio de ambas, estuvieron un momento fuera de la puerta, Kaori puso una mano sobre la manija para abrir, pero sus nervios la traicionaban, por un lado no quería entrar allí.

-Oye... - Francesco suavemente posó una mano sobre uno de los hombros de ella. -Tranquila, puedo oír tus pensamientos, pero no te preocupes... no sucederá nada si tu no quieres que suceda ¿Está bien? - Él sonrió serenamente.

-Sí...- Ella se sintió mejor con esas palabras. - Sólo, intentemos dormir un poco, mañana el tren sale temprano. - Al fin giró la manija y entró.

El corredor entró detrás de la pelirroja, cerrando con seguro la puerta, sin que ella lo notara, la maleta con sus cosas ya había llegado durante la tarde desde el hotel, la puso a un lado de la habitación para que no estorbara, junto a los bolsos de viaje de Kaori y los niños. Con todo listo no tendrían que correr buscando cada cosa por la mañana.

Pero ella aún estaba sumamente nerviosa, los dos juntos en un mismo cuarto. Eso no sucedía hace mucho tiempo.

-Si estás tan nerviosa deberías ir a dormir con los niños. - Francesco no iba correr a rogarle, por más que demostró que quería que durmieran juntos y se acariciaran, él se sentó tranquilamente en la cama y comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama.

-No... estoy bien... Además, tú eres el invasor aquí, esta habitación me la prestaron a mi...- La pelirroja lo observaba en cada movimiento, él no parecía tener pena delante de ella, pero ella... al contrario...

¿Por qué razón no despegaba la mirada de su cuerpo? Por más que quería quitársela de encima, sus ojos permanecían fijos mientras él se quitaba la camisa y dejaba ver su torso bien formado, que a pesar del pasar del tiempo continuaba siendo una delicia visual. Absolutamente todo complementaba bien con él, su pecho, su vientre, sus brazos, sus manos, sus piernas... Sin pensar, Kaori se sonrojó, sobretodo tragó saliva cuando el Italiano se quitó el pantalón.

-¿En serio? Entonces ponte el pijama. - Le sonrió él, notando que se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos.

-Sí... como sea...- Salió de su trance y buscó sus cosas para cambiarse. Abrió el primer cajón del tocador donde tenía guardado lo esencial para prepararse al día siguiente. Dejó a un lado su camisón color burdeo mientras se quitaba el vestido. Se sonrojó más al notar por el reflejo del espejo que Francesco la estaba mirando, así que inmediatamente se puso su ropa de dormir. Soltó su cabello, lo cepilló y volvió a tomarlo en una trenza, hacía todo eso en silencio.

Se acercó a la cama, ella gateó por encima de ésta para tomar un sitio en el rincón e ir bajo las cobijas. El Italiano hizo lo mismo, se recostó, quedó mirando a un punto fijo en el cielo de la habitación.

-¿Te gusta esa posición?- Kaori hizo una pregunta curiosa.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Él movió la cabeza para darle la mirada.

-A pesar de que la primera vez, estábamos borrachos... noté detallitos de ti, como mirar el cielo con un gesto pensativo, como si fuera tiempo de tomar una decisión importante. Imagino que esa vez estabas pensando en cómo marcharte. No sé si estar así, lo haces a menudo, pero me pareció algo lindo volver a ver eso.- Ella quería hablar un momento, tampoco sabía si era verdad o no lo que estaba diciendo, bien mencionó que fue esa noche, esa noche que estaban pasados de copas.

-Um, ahora que lo mencionas, sí, creo que lo hago siempre. -Vuelve a mirar arriba. - Podría compararlo como buscar a que una respuesta caiga del cielo. - Sonrió, aunque de un segundo a otro borró aquel gesto. - Ese día, no estaba pensando en cómo escapar. Pensaba... En cómo liberarme de mis responsabilidades para quedarme un poco más contigo. Aunque yo te hacía dormida en ese instante.

La pelirroja se sorprendió al oír eso, pero no dijo nada.

-Te lo juro, eso planeaba, pero puse mi reputación delante de todo, y me lo cuestioné mucho ¿Sabes? Juré regresar, porque supuse que sería más fácil así, si hacía las cosas con más discreción. No quería ponerte en juego. -

-¿Ponerme en juego? ¿Cómo?- Aunque para Kaori sonara bastante egoísta que él sólo pensara en su reputación, le causó mucha curiosidad esa última frase.

-Noté que eras una mujer muy reservada, nunca estuve con una mujer así, de mal carácter, a quien no le agrada la gente que se pavonea, ni tampoco exponerse ¿Es así?- El corredor la mira otra vez.

Kaori se cubrió con la cobija casi hasta la nariz, no le gustaba que sacara a la luz sus cosas malas, ella miró para otro lado cuando le puso así los ojos encima.

-Perdón por ser de este modo. - La pelirroja confirmó lo que él dijo.

-No, no te disculpes, está bien. De todos modos te explicaré mis razones para decirte esto: Al no ser una figura pública, si alguien descubría que estuviste conmigo, todos los reporteros del mundo del deporte estarían sobre ti ahora, y quizás también sobre los niños. Por un lado quería salvarte, por otro, ya no me importaría gritarle al universo de que Francesco tiene una hermosa familia. - Acabó de hablar, y volvió a sonreír.

Ella lo miró nuevamente, esa sonrisa le encantaba, no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto también con una sonrisa, antes quitándose las cobijas hasta el cuello para que él lo notara.

-Bella donna... tu devi essere mia.-

De pronto Francesco se acomoda, colocándose de lado, sin parar de mirarla, la pelirroja al oír esa frase, abrió los ojos muy grandes, sorprendida, sintió que algo le recorría por la cintura y se detuvo en su cadera. Era la mano del Italiano.

-Tus caderas son hermosas, no parece que hubieras estado embarazada. - Él quiso hacer un comentario agradable.

-Gracias... supongo. - Dijo tímidamente con un tinte en su rostro. -Parece que tienes demasiado fuego.- Dijo ella directa e indirectamente.

-Es culpa tuya.- Susurró él.

-Oye... ¿Me amas? - Preguntó Kaori, sin moverse de su posición, abrazando su lado de la almohada.

-Sí... Claro que si, por eso estoy aquí. - Continuaba con esa encantadora sonrisa en los labios.

Ella se acercó con el cuerpo cerca del suyo, y le rodeó la cintura con una mano, posó su cabeza cerca de la de él.

-Todavía no puedo creer que volviste. - Agregó la pelirroja.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te lo haga creer?- El Italiano subió la mano y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello mientras estaba así.

-Pellízcame. - Dijo ella como si nada.

Él llevó su mano otra vez abajo, ahora cerca del trasero de Kaori, y le pellizcó por ahí, abarcando todo su glúteo con la palma.

-¡Ay! No... ahí no... eres un bruto. - Se puso roja como un tomate, molestándose un poco.

-¿Entonces cómo?- Hizo el tonto, como si no supiera de lo que ella estaba hablando.

Kaori se movió por encima de él, llevando sus piernas una a cada lado de las caderas del corredor, lo mismo que sus brazos estaban sobre la almohada acorralando su cabeza.

-Ámame...- Susurró, con las mejillas sumamente rojas. Bajó sus caderas, quedando con su intimidad sobre la de él. -Por favor...-

-Wow.- Se maravilló, no pensó que ella fuera a tomar ese tipo de iniciativa. - ¿No vas a huír otra vez, verdad? Ah... - Él jadeó, cuando ella se quedó en esa posición, se sentía caliente allí abajo.

-No lo haré... ¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo despierte estarás a mi lado, verdad?- Se inclinó hacia adelante, su nariz acariciaba la de él, así como sus labios se rozaban.

-Cada día...- Levantó sus brazos y la rodeó para atraerla a su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor de sus pechos a través de la seda del camisón. Comenzó a moverse, rozando suavemente por encima de su pijama.-¿No te importa que la madre y las hermanas de Chuki estén en las habitaciones de al lado? -

-Cállate y házmelo. - Tomó ventaja de aquellos roces, tanto allí abajo como el de labios para besarlo con pasión, cerró los ojos disfrutando una vez más de aquel juego entre sus lenguas. Aquel beso del día anterior en el pasillo... debía admitir que siempre quedó con ganas de más.

Se incorporó un momento pausando el encuentro desde sus bocas para quitarse el camisón, que arrojó al suelo, lo mismo hizo con su brasier, dejándole ver sus pechos, aquellos que nunca fueron enormes, tampoco demasiado pequeños. También le desabotonó a él la parte superior del pijama.

-Te ves desesperada... - Susurró él, posando sus manos sobre aquellos pechos, acariciándolos.

-Ah... - Ahora jadeó ella cuando sintió el calor de sus manos sobre su piel desnuda. - Lo estoy, estoy dispuesta a borrarte toda huella que pudo dejarte esa mujer, los celos me matan, porque te tocó todos estos años sin mi consentimiento.-

-Uh... eres mala... siento curiosidad... -Él presiona suavemente sus pezones, entre sus dedos índices y pulgares.-... de sacar otra vez a esa fiera sensual que habita en tu intimidad. No sabes cuánto la estaba deseando. Aunque, si quieres que te sea sincero... nunca deseé tanto a una mujer, como ahora.-

-¡Ungh!- Kaori se quejó lo más bajo que pudo luego de esas caricias, cerrando los ojos, también le daba pudor que los de las habitaciones de al lado se dieran cuenta de su calentura con el Italiano. Sumado al frote que tenían allá abajo, era difícil contenerse, notando que él se excitaba cada vez más al aumentar el ritmo, su miembro estaba duro y ella húmeda. Se sentía rico por sobre la ropa, aunque lo único que quería ahora, era tenerlo dentro.

De repente, la tomó por la cintura, con un veloz movimiento girando sobre su cuerpo, ahora era Francesco el que estaba sobre Kaori. Él se quitó la parte de arriba del pijama en lapsos mientras la besaba en diferentes lugares: Los labios, el cuello, los lóbulos de sus orejas, sus pechos, su vientre... y más abajo.

Se fue hasta abajo de las cobijas para quitarle las bragas, dejando libre su sexo, suave y completamente depilado cuidadosamente, el cual después de él, no había sido tocado por nadie más.

Él comenzó a acariciar su clítoris con un dedo, deslizando verticalmente, arriba y abajo, ella evitaba con tanto esfuerzo no gemir con placer, sobretodo cuando sintió su lengua invadiéndola ahí.

-No... no hagas eso, me da pena... - Susurró la pelirroja, con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello, lo que decía y lo que su cuerpo deseaba contrarrestaban tanto como blanco y negro, dobló las rodillas y presionó un poco la cabeza del Italiano con las piernas para intensificar aquel acto.

Francesco no dijo nada, sólo se limitaba a hacer, y ya no podía esperar más para volver a habitar dentro de aquella mojada intimidad, para volver a hacerla toda suya. Subió lentamente, recorriendo con sus labios cada rincón del cuerpo de Kaori, recordando ese dulce aroma del perfume de su piel pálida, tanto así como su suavidad, las que sus manos iban trazando desde sus muslos, hasta sus caderas, su delgada cintura y sus lindos pechos.

Cuando su boca llegó a acariciar su cuello, abajo, el Italiano se despojó de la parte inferior de su pijama y su ropa interior. Dejando que ella sintiera el roce de piel con piel de sus sexos.

La mujer cerró los ojos, reprimiendo más todos sus gemidos y jadeos, ni siquiera podía llamar a los cielos, aunque pensó que iría allí pronto. Ella movió la cadera, buscando la punta del miembro de Francesco para que quede a su entrada. Cuando la encontró, su cuerpo tembló de pies a cabeza, temiendo como si fuera la primera vez, pero de repente sintió que él estaba empujando, y esto cada vez le hacía sentir más gozo.

Él se abrazó a ella mientras entraba, y casi en la última etapa, lo hizo un poco brusco, estando ya completamente en su húmedo interior.

-Ahh... Francesco... -Susurró ella entre un par de lágrimas, le había dolido, pero le dolió exquisito, era tan estrecha y él lo tenía tan grande que no pudo evitar en primera instancia y después de tanto tiempo derramar un par de sentimientos.

-Kaori... te amo. - Dijo él y la besó en los labios, aun estrechándola entre sus brazos, apegándola más a su cuerpo, moviendo las caderas, arriba y abajo, adentro y afuera.

Al sentir ese ritmo, la pelirroja se separó bruscamente de los labios del Italiano, para dejar escapar un gemido fuerte y lleno de gozo, sin importar que los demás alrededor oyeran cuánto lo estaba disfrutando. Aferrando fuertemente sus manos en forma de garras, a las sabanas tomadas como rehén de sus placeres, repitió el nombre del corredor un par de veces antes de subir sus piernas, para acariciar con los pies las caderas de él y parte de su espalda, obligándolo a introducirse cada vez más, quería sentirlo profundo, duro, caliente.

Sin parar de hacerlo, Kaori se aferró al cuerpo de Francesco, esta vez con ambas manos, repasando su espalda con las yemas de los dedos, desde sus hombros hasta cerca de su cadera, una y otra vez. Con la boca buscaba la del corredor, intercalando pequeños mordiscos en sus labios y en su mentón. Él hacía lo mismo, pasaba por el cuello de la pelirroja, mordía sus lóbulos y también sus hombros.

Sus cuerpos se impregnaban de sudor y fluidos, que se compartían con la pasión del momento. En un instante, el Italiano se hizo para atrás, quedando sentado, y levantó a Kaori consigo, fue un cambio de posición, sin dejar la penetración. Para ella fue una sensación nueva e igualmente deliciosa. Francesco pasaba su lengua por los pezones de la pelirroja al estar así, dándole delicados jalones con sus dientes.

La mujer puso las manos sobre los hombros de él, obligándolo luego a dejar sus pechos, abrazándolo fuerte, quedando su oreja cerca de la boca del corredor, el rostro de Kaori estaba tan rojo a causa del adrenalínico deseo, que al oírlo jadear placenteramente, su cuerpo se calentaba mucho más, y sentía que llegaría muy pronto al orgasmo. Todos los ruidos de su acto la excitaban bastante, el choque y el roce de líquidos que provocaban sus sexos al ir y venir, sus gemidos y jadeos, sus toques, sus besos... que gran sensación.

Prontamente ella cambió la pose, empujándolo esta vez para que Francesco quedase debajo de ella, sus caderas no paraban de moverse, como un baile seductor que necesitaba un fin acorde a toda la escena.

-...Kaori, me vas a hacer acabar, ya no puedo aguantarlo más...- Iba a acabar dentro de ella, el movimiento de la pelirroja era cada vez más rápido y violento, como una catarata que no paraba de caer por el risco. De pronto él se dio cuenta que no se había puesto protección, aún así... Ya era tarde.

-Termina, hazlo... yo estoy a punto también... ¡Ahh!... - Apenas acabado de decirlo, ella había alcanzado su orgasmo, a la par sintió que Francesco al mismo tiempo le eyaculaba en su interior.

Ambos terminaron agotados, queriendo recuperar el ritmo normal de su aliento, aunque no sería tan fácil. Kaori cayó con la cabeza sobre el pecho del Italiano, y podía oír los hermosos latidos de su corazón, con aquel sonido al momento, comenzó a caer dormida, con una pequeña y satisfecha sonrisa en los labios, no sin antes susurrarle cuanto lo amaba.

Cuando la pelirroja se durmió, Francesco la acomodó en la cama, cubriéndola con las cobijas y acariciando su rostro con el dorso de su mano.

-Amore mio... sogni d'oro. - Le susurra, y se acurruca a su lado, rodeándola por la cintura, hasta por fin quedarse dormido también.

_ Continuará..._

_Disclaimer:_

_-Kaori, Lucciano y Luccia son personajes que me pertenecen a mí, al igual que esta historia (c) Shadoru._  
_-Los demás personajes pertenecen a (c) Disney. PIXAR._


	15. Sólo un próximo día

**15. - Sólo un próximo día.**

_ Pero esta vez a tu lado._

Al día siguiente, Lucciano y Luccia se habían levantado temprano, y ambos fueron a golpear a la puerta de la habitación donde estaban sus padres.

-¡Mamá, papá! Abran la puerta, tenemos que irnos a Osaka. - Gritó Luccia mientras golpeaba y saltaba con las manos junto a la boca para intensificar su grito, pero pronto se tranquilizó para dar un vistazo interrogativo a Lucciano. -¿Por qué habrán cerrado con el pestillo? Mamá siempre deja la puerta abierta.-

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? - Respondió su hermano, sabiendo tanto como ella.

-¡Ay no, tal vez están muertos! Quizás se asfixiaron con las cobijas. Como esos casos extraños que salen en la televisión. - Comentó la pequeña pelirroja, con los asustados ojos verdes y grandes.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? Luccia, por eso mamá no deja que mires televisión tu sola, sólo ves programas trágicos. – Lucciano se instala a un lado de su hermana e insiste en golpear la puerta, él había dicho eso, pero como niño que era, podía creerlo de algún modo también.

Kaori se despertó de repente con los golpes en la puerta, jadeó algo asustada y luego suspiró para aliviarse. Había soñado que sus hijos estaban pidiendo auxilio, se sintió culpable porque la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro, pero... ella no recordaba haber hecho eso. Pasó una mano por su rostro para despejarse, miró a su lado y bostezó, Francesco aún dormía.

La pelirroja se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla, luego se sentó en la cama, mirando dónde había quedado su ropa, todo estaba esparcido por el suelo. Ni siquiera sentía deseos de levantarla.

-Ya voy niños, ya voy... espérenme un segundo ¿Sí?- Cuando ella estiró los brazos hacia arriba, oyó los quejidos del corredor, quien pronto posó sus manos en las caderas de Kaori, subiendo hasta la cintura, y la jaló nuevamente a la cama con él.

-No, no te vayas. - La abrazó fuerte el corredor, reteniéndola a su lado, aún con los ojos cerrados, su voz estaba aún tan somnolienta como todo su cuerpo.

Ella sonrió, y se rió con suavidad, dejándose querer un instante más.

-Buen día, señor Bernoulli ¿Qué tal la noche? - Preguntó en voz baja.

-Muy buena… soñé que una hermosa mujer me decía que me amaba infinitamente. – Sonrió y abrió los ojos despacio.

-¿En serio? Qué bien por ella.- Estaba a punto de darle un beso.

-Sí, era una rubia preciosa. – Bromeó.

-¡Serás canalla! – Olvidó el beso, sintió que él no se lo merecía, se sentó rápidamente en la cama, tomó una almohada y le dio un golpe con ella. –Toma eso, para que se te quite lo tarado y mujeriego. –

-¡Auch! Kaori ¿Por qué eres tan violenta? Era una broma. – Se rió, despejándose de un segundo a otro de la pereza.

-No me gustó. – Salió de la cama y de mala gana levantó toda su ropa del suelo, buscó las otras prendas que tenía para ese día, iba a prepararse para irse a la estación. No miró a Francesco en todo ese rato.

-¿Te lo tomas tan en serio? No pensé que fueras tan celosa. – Se extrañó un poco de su actitud, él se levantó para vestirse también.

Kaori estaba riéndose, obviamente no iba a estar hablando en serio a causa de un sueño, se puso ropa interior negra y terminó por cubrirse con un vestido rojo, después volteó y rodeó con sus brazos a Francesco por detrás, al tiempo que él se vestía.

-Te amo infinitamente. – Le susurró ella mientras mantenía su cabeza descansando en su espalda aún desnuda.

Él sonrió, al mismo tiempo abrochaba el cinturón de su pantalón, repentinamente el Italiano se dio la media vuelta para corresponderle a su abrazo.

-Yo también. Y no importa si no eres rubia. – Dijo él, manteniéndola fuerte contra su pecho y acariciando su largo cabello rojo.

-Francesco….- La pelirroja necesitaba comentarle algo, restó en cierto modo el comentario sobre el color del cabello. Deshizo el abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos, aunque estaba muy cómoda así.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó.

-Anoche ninguno de los dos se protegió. Por tu sabes qué…. – Ella susurró, suponiendo que sus hijos aún estaban detrás de esa puerta. –Hace años, por obvias razones, que yo no tomo pastillas anticonceptivas. -

-Me di cuenta de eso después. Es que es más placentero sin esas cosas ¿No crees? – Excusó el Italiano, vistiendo su camisa.

-Sí, pero si quedo embarazada otra vez, te quedarás conmigo de esta, hasta tu próxima vida, quieras o no. Más si vuelven a ser otro par de gemelos. Y siendo que no soy rubia, no pienso teñir mi cabello para darte ese gusto. – Le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-No tengo problema con eso. – Respondió él.-Sobre todo si tu próxima vida tiene estas curvas peligrosas. – La recorrió con sus manos desde su cuello hasta su cadera. –Me arriesgo a competir una vez más por aquí.

Comparten un beso, rápidamente otro golpe desde afuera les hizo desistir, los niños insistían en que ellos salgan de la habitación.

-¿Puedes oír algo, Lucky?- Luccia tenía la oreja pegada en la puerta.

-No, sólo murmullos. No entiendo nada. – Estaba igual que su hermana, y ambos veían hacia arriba.

De repente se oye que el pestillo se desbloquea y la puerta se abre hacia adentro. Provocando que ambos niños cayeran dentro de la habitación.

-¡Ay! – Fue el grito de los dos hermanos antes y después de tocar el suelo.

-Buenos días niños. – Francesco los saludó, mirándolos mientras estaban botados en el piso. - ¿Por qué tanta prisa? –Ayudó a Luccia a ponerse en pie primero.

-Ay, papá, mamá, ya son las 7:00 a.m. Tenemos que estar en la estación en menos de tres horas.- Les dijo la niña, arreglando su cabello, aunque estaba en pijama no le gustaba verse mal en ninguna circunstancia, y era señal que se habían levantado de la cama hace muy poco.

-¿Qué tanto estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué bloquearon la puerta?- Preguntó Lucky con autoridad, como si él fuera el padre, se incorporó ágilmente, poniendo pronto su azulina mirada fija en ambos y las manos sobre la cintura. Sólo le faltó agregar la palabra "jovencitos" a su frase.

-Hablábamos cosas de grandes, eso es todo. – Resolvió Francesco. – No te enojes. – Se rió de aquel tono, también al ver claramente que el gesto de fastidio de Lucciano era igual al de él. Acercándose al niño, puso una mano sobre su cabeza y le sacudió el oscuro cabello juguetonamente.

Lucky transformó su enojo en una gran sonrisa, abrazando a Francesco. El Italiano se puso de rodillas, atrayendo a los dos niños a sus brazos.

-Buongiorno miei piccoli grandi amori. (Buen día mis pequeños grandes amores) – Los estrecha fuerte, posteriormente les deja un beso a cada uno en la mejilla.

-Buongiorno papà. – Dicen los gemelos al mismo tiempo, haciendo mimos a su padre.

Kaori los observa en silencio, para ella era increíble ver esa escena, daba la impresión de que todo lo ocurrido años antes sólo fue parte de una horrible pesadilla.

Una hora después estaban arreglados para salir, y con el equipaje listo, todo lo demás fue alistado con calma.

Esa última mañana en casa de los Todoroki, desayunaron las dos familias juntas en la mesa del salón grande.

Shu estaba sentado en la cabecera, por ser el jefe de familia, a un lado de él, a su derecha estaba Chuki, a su izquierda, Garou. Junto a Garou, Luccia, Lucciano, Kabuto e Ichigo, mientras frente a ellos sorbían su tazón de té, Kaori, Francesco Komodo y Suki, en la otra punta de la mesa mirando a Shu, se encontraba la mayor de todos, la señora Mizuki.

-Qué lástima que tengan que irse tan pronto. – Rompió el silencio Chuki, que tenía a su lado a Kaori, hablaba con ella justamente.

-Sí, lo siento, el feriado acabó y necesito volver a trabajar, los niños a la escuela, además debo ver si mi abuelo requiere ayuda en el Dojo, lo de siempre, la rutina. – Le responde la pelirroja, sonriendo a su amiga.

-Querida, tu semblante se ve bastante bien esta mañana, a pesar que anoche me di un pequeño espanto pensando que estabas enferma. – La señora Mizuki se dirigió también a Kaori, al mismo tiempo tomaba con sus palillos una porción de arroz de un pequeño plato hondo de losa fina de color azul pálido. Ella dignamente siempre tradicional, bien peinada y luciendo un hermoso kimono púrpura con motivos de hojas de otoño color naranjas y castañas, su rostro aún era serio, sobre todo ante la presencia mañanera de ambos novios de sus hijas menores.

La pelirroja la miró interrogante, no entendía a qué se podía referir.

-¿Eh? No, yo estaba bien, no me he sentido mal físicamente hace mucho ¿Por qué dice eso Mizuki-san?

-Oh, sólo lo supuse, o quizás tenías un mal sueño, porque te escuché jadear fuerte el nombre de tu esposo varias veces. – Come tranquilamente luego de decir eso.

-E…. este….Sí, no era nada….p…. pero… gracias por preocuparse…. – La pelirroja balbuceó, quedando instantáneamente con el rostro extremadamente rojo hasta más no poder, acompañado por una sonrisa estúpida.

Francesco que estaba bebiendo su té se atora y empieza a toser sin parar. Frente a él Kabuto se comienza a carcajear, Ichigo le da un pequeño codazo en su flanco derecho para que se calmara. Aunque claramente a todos les había causado gracia aquello, excepto a los niños quienes no entendían nada.

Luego del desayuno, Francesco, Kaori y los niños esperaron afuera, junto a la puerta principal de la residencia de los Todoroki un taxi que los llevaría a la estación del tren, aunque no estaba al extremo lejos, pero el equipaje hacía la diferencia.

En tanto, el corredor Italiano hablaba por celular con Giuseppe en ese momento, sentado sobre su maleta, se disculpaba por todo lo que le hizo pasar a su mentor en esos días, le pidió de favor que fuera a Osaka para que pudieran conversar con más calma. Aunque todo parecía ideal en ese instante lo cierto es que detrás, las cosas eran complejas.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Shu, Chuki, descansamos muy bien aquí. – La pelirroja se despidió de sus anfitriones, con una reverencia.

-Cuando quieran. – Devolvió Shu la reverencia. Y como siempre reservando palabras o sólo diciendo lo justo y necesario.

-Sí, de verdad descansaste bastante bien anoche ¿No?- Chuki le susurró a su amiga, con rostro cómplice, no podía creer que su madre haya revelado su noche de pasión. –Eres una picarona, frente a mí siempre haces como que no pasa nada cuando la realidad es otra. – Rió la japonesa.

-Chuki, por favor ¿Por qué siempre me dices esas cosas? – Se sonroja toda otra vez, un poco harta del tema. –Sucedió, pero no es para que me lo recuerdes con frecuencia. –

-Está bien, lo siento, jajaja. No te enojes, pero de verdad me pareció curiosamente divertido. – La reportera le guiñó un ojo, después se puso un poco seria, tomándola de las manos. – Kaori, buena suerte con todo esto, supongo que lo peor ya pasó, en serio lamento mucho lo que tuve que hacer, rompí un silencio que me pediste mantener, aunque soy periodista y tengo muchos secretos encima, esto era demasiado para mí, más aún porque eres mi amiga y te aprecio mucho. - Le explicó.

Kaori le presionó suavemente las manos y pronto las soltó para darle un gran abrazo a la peli-rosa.

-Gracias, yo entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Espero que nos veamos pronto. – Deshizo el abrazo, para mirarla y darle una sonrisa de satisfacción, haciéndola notar que no estaba resentida con ella ¿Y cómo estarlo? Esta responsabilidad tendría que haberla tomado hace bastante tiempo atrás. Pronto comenzó a buscar con la vista a sus hijos, no los encontró. –Oh, qué extraño, pero si ese par estaban aquí hace un minuto. -

Tampoco los vio cerca de donde Francesco estaba hablando por móvil. Se acercó a él para preguntar.

-Francesco ¿Viste a los niños? Los vi aquí hace un momento, pero ahora… - Miró para ambos lados de la calle y cerca de los alrededores de la casa.

-En realidad yo también los había visto justo aquí, inmediatamente después de colgar la llamada, eso fue no hace mucho. Qué extraño. – Respondió el Italiano.

-¿Por qué justo ahora? – Kaori se angustió, dio un pisotón en el suelo a modo de berrinche, y comenzó a buscar alrededor del jardín.

-Shu y yo los buscaremos dentro de la casa, no creo que hayan ido muy lejos. – Chuki lleva a su esposo a buscar dentro, Garou también se encontraba ausente, así que lógicamente se preocuparon, supusieron que los tres habrían ido al mismo sitio.

Francesco se quedó allí, para ver si ellos volvían por el mismo lugar. En cualquier caso, si demoraban, iría por ellos en breve.

_Continuará..._

_Disclaimer:_

_-Kaori, Lucciano, Luccia, Garou y Mizuki son personajes que me pertenecen originalmente a mí, así como esta historia. (c) Shadoru._  
_-Los demás personajes pertenecen a (c) Disney. PIXAR._


	16. Un Rival de Amor

**16.-Un Rival en el Amor.**

Entre tanto un poco antes de que llegara el taxi y Kaori terminara de hablar con Chuki, los tres niños habían dado la vuelta a la esquina siguiendo a Kabuto y a Komodo. Se quedaron a una distancia prudente, sin que pudieran verlos, asomaron la cabeza tras el muro de una casa, viendo con asombro cuatro hermosos y potentes autos tunning estacionados en el lugar.

-Wow… ¿Están viendo lo que yo? – Dijo Lucciano.

-Sí, esos son los automóviles de Komodo y Kabuto, y el negro de allá es de Yokoza, el otro que tiene tatuado un dragón es de Yojimbo. – Les explicó Garou.

-Ya lo sabemos, Yojimbo es hermano de Yokoza a él le gustaba mi mamá. – Mencionó Luccia.

Los dos niños varones se miraron, Lucky no tenía ni idea de eso, era increíble para él que su hermana lo notara.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Lucciano a Luccia.

-Era tan obvio, ay niños, no son nada románticos. – Ella aceró un poco los ojos y les puso mal gesto a los dos, moviendo la cabeza en negación, luego regresa su atención a los cuatro que se habían reunido.

Mientras Kabuto, Komodo, Yojimbo y Yokoza conversaban de sus asuntos, Yokoza que estaba afirmado de espaldas a su brillante auto negro, notó las miradas de aquellos tres que los veían de lejos.

-Oigan, tenemos espías.- Dijo el hombre de cabello picudo en tricolor, no muy preocupado, vestido completamente de cuero negro, con grandes botas de combate que llevaban metal en la punta, su vestimenta y su peinado se asemejaban mucho con los accesorios de su auto, tenía 31 años en el cuerpo aun así se veía más joven y bien parecido.

Lo mismo los otros tres, Kabuto con una edad similar, llevaba el pelo oscuro y corto, con una camisa y zapatos de deporte color rojo, jeans y una chaqueta de cuero negros, sus orejas iban adornadas con un par de piercings.

Yojimbo era el más alto y el mayor de ellos, tenía mucho cuerpo fibroso, con un jean azul y una camiseta de un azul más fuerte, entallada al cuerpo sin mangas, dejaba ver sus musculosos brazos con un par de tatuajes en cada uno, en el izquierdo de hombro a muñeca tenía tatuado un dragón, en el derecho llevaba un tigre, terminando en los dedos de sus manos con varios anillos de plata. Su cabello rubio plateado iba tomado en una coleta alta, llevaba una pequeña barba desordenada en la punta de su mentón.

Komodo era el más llamativo de ellos por su traje dos piezas de color verde y sus botas del mismo tono que asemejaban piel de lagarto, era claramente fanático de series como Carzilla (Parodia de Godzilla) y su animal favorito era el Dragón de Komodo, el cabello llevaba un estilo engominado, aunque se veía bien con toda la combinación, tenía en la barba un piercing de pica que le sobresalía sobremanera bajo el labio inferior, nadie sabía cómo podía besar así a Suki. Además el peculiar estilo de su auto era tan bien adecuado a él mismo.

-Oh, oh…. Nos han visto. – Susurró Garou aún tras la muralla.

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó Lucciano.

-¿No me digan que les tienen miedo? Ya hemos hablado con ellos antes, vengan. – Luccia estaba más confiada de salir del escondite, ella se dirigió primero donde estaba el cuarteto, que parecían bastante fieros, pero seguro no le harían daño a una niña. –Hola. – Saludó ella con una sonrisa.

Las sombras de los hombres la cubrían completamente por su tamaño, Yojimbo se movió primero, agachándose para ver a una altura prudente a Luccia.

-Miren nada más, es una pequeña espía, o tal vez una admiradora. Jaja… ¿Cómo estás, preciosa? – Él le pone un dedo bajo el mentón, como cuando acaricias un gatito. –Hace mucho que no te veo, y el tiempo te hace más linda.- Sonrié contento de verla.

-Estoy bien, y tienes razón Yojimbo-san. – Ella disfruta los mimos. –No vine sola, mi hermano y Garou están allá. –Apunta a la muralla, allí estaban ambos niños aún escondidos.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué ese par de hombres salvajes no vienen a saludar? Debo suponer que la única con agallas eres tú, Luccia. – Dice el grandote en tono de broma, era para provocar un poco a los niños.

La pequeña pelirroja por su parte sentía orgullo de no tener temor de ellos, todo lo contrario, para ella eran unos tipos geniales.

Garou y Lucciano se sienten como en un desafío, típico para un varón ser competitivo, y más el no cumplir siendo desafiados, los deshonra. Ahora mismo se acercaban a saludar a todos.

-Yojimbo-san, Yokoza-kun ¿Cómo están?- Lucciano saluda como si nada, luego mira incondicionalmente los autos estacionados, eran magníficos.

- Hola, buenos días. – Le sigue Garou.

-¿Qué tal niños? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – Pregunta curioso Yojimbo. No lo parecía, pero le preocupaba que estuvieran solos por ahí.

-Seguimos a Kabuto-san y Komodo-san desde la casa de Garou, allá pasamos unos días porque vinimos a ver GP de Suzuka. – Respondió Luccia. –Pero ahora tenemos que irnos porque estábamos esperando un taxi para que nos lleve a la estación del tren. Nos vamos a casa.

-¿Vinieron sin pedir permiso? – Preguntó Komodo y se lleva una mano a la frente. –Oh no…-

-Enanos ¿Saben cuánto nos ha costado ganar un pequeño respeto de Mizuki-san para que no nos tache de vagos e irresponsables? ¿Para que nos vea bien a los ojos de sus hijas? Ahora si ustedes están aquí sin permiso con nosotros, obviamente ella nos echará la culpa. – Kabuto estaba un poco molesto, preocupado a la vez.

-Tranquilo, Kabuto. – Yokoza le da una palmada en la espalda. – Los llevaremos a su casa y será todo.

-Nos verán llegar con ellos, con más razón nos culparán. – Insistió Kabuto.

-No, Kabuto-san, no se preocupe por eso porque no es verdad que son los responsables. – Garou quería tranquilizarlo un poco.

Yojimbo abrió la puerta de su auto, hacia arriba, puertas estilo lambo.

-Niños, suban, vámonos de aquí. – Hizo subir a los tres.

Estaban tan encantados por subir a uno de esos autos, que casi se van de espaldas.

-¡Wow! Yo quiero tener un auto así cuando crezca. – Lucciano parecía más entusiasmado que todos. –O tal vez uno como el de mi papá. –

-¿Tú papá? ¿Conociste a ese idiota? – Yojimbo hizo una media sonrisa, hablaba mientras conducía, él y sus amigos sabían toda la historia entre Francesco y Kaori.

-No le digas así a mi papá, él no es un idiota. ¡Jum!- Luccia se sintió ofendida y puso mala cara mirando hacia al frente y cruzando los brazos.

-Oh, lo siento mucho princesa, no quise decir eso tan feo…. Perdóname. – La verdad es que Yojimbo no estaba honestamente arrepentido de su frase.

Los autos rugieron más fuertes que un león, los ruidos se oyeron en toda la calle y quizás más. Llegaron en un dos por tres a la casa de los Todoroki con los pequeños a salvo. Una frenada salvaje dieron las cuatro máquinas justo en la vereda principal de la residencia.

-¿Qué demonios? – Francesco aún estaba esperando, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que fueron a buscar a los pequeños. El cuarteto lo había pillado de improviso, el Italiano casi salta dos kilómetros atrás cuando vio venir semejantes automóviles.

Todo el escándalo hizo que Shu, Chuki, salieran a ver, mientras Kaori volvía desde el jardín de atrás.

Los adultos se aliviaron al ver a los niños salir del auto de Yojimbo, estaban sanos y salvos.

-Oh, gracias a Dios. – La pelirroja va al encuentro de sus hijos y los abraza. Luego se dirige al hombre de cabello rubio platinado. - ¿Yojimbo? Pensé que estabas en Towkyo ¿Cómo es que Lucciano, Luccia y Garou estaban en tu auto? – Ella se incorpora para hablar con él.

-Hola hermosa. – Sonríe juguetonamente. – Pues, estoy en la ciudad por negocios, y bueno resulta que encontramos a este trío caminando cerca de aquí, y los trajimos, eso es todo ¿No me saludas?-

-Pero ¿Qué?- Mira a los gemelos, obviamente nada contenta. –Luccia, Lucciano ¿Cómo se les ocurre alejarse así de la casa? ¿Y si les pasaba algo?- Primero que nada la pelirroja se encarga de regañar a sus retoños.

-Perdón mamá. – Dicen ambos a un tiempo, con la mirada puesta en el suelo.

-Está bien, espero que de ahora en adelante se comporten y cuando les diga que se queden en un sitio, se quedan ¿Sí? No es gracioso que anden solos por donde se les da la gana, me tenían muerta de preocupación.- Kaori les habla con autoridad, de verdad le jugaban muchas cosas en contra con el actuar de los niños.

Los gemelos se sentían mal, pero al menos sabían que no habían hecho nada bueno. Igual Garou, a quien sus padres también dieron un breve y serio sermón.

Kaori volteó para hablar con Yojimbo y sus amigos.

-Gracias por traerlos, estamos a punto de salir de viaje, tenemos el tiempo en contra y mi corazón estaba a punto de colapsar. – Ella se dirigió al hombre alto de cabello platinado. –Qué bueno verte otra vez ¿Cuánto hace ya?

-No es nada, preciosa, fue un placer. – Sonrió él. – Déjame pensar ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me rechazaste? –

-Oh, por favor, no comiences. – Mira para otro lado.

Francesco se acerca al grupo, observa que los niños están bien y se alivia, antes de eso estaba un poco desenfocado entre lo que estaba pasando, no todos los días ves llegar este tipo de máquinas frente a una residencia.

-¿Quién es él, niños?- Interroga el Italiano de manera cautelosa a Lucciano y a Luccia.

-Yojimbo-san, es amigo de Kabuto y Komodo- Responde seriamente Lucky.

-Dame un abrazo por lo menos. – Yojimbo abre los brazos, sin esperar respuesta de parte de la pelirroja, es él quien la abraza fuerte y la levanta del suelo.

-¡Oh! No, espera…. No hagas eso ¡Bájame! – Ella le demanda.

-¡Oye!- Francesco se acercó de mala gana.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es este debilucho? – Preguntó el hombre de cabello platinado, mientras mantenía a Kaori cargada ahora sobre su hombro como si ella fuera una muñeca, él media más o menos 10 cm más que el corredor, hasta lo sobrepasaba en músculo y fuerza. Para ser Japonés había sido privilegiado físicamente. –Ah, ya te recuerdo, eres ese imbécil de Francesco Bernoulli. Demasiada autoestima para tan poco hombre.- Se burló Yojimbo.

-No, espera…. Basta, no le digas eso, y menos delante de mis hijos. – La pelirroja intentaba quitarse las manos de él de encima, pero Yojimbo sabía cómo tomar a una persona y mantenerla a raya, el grandote también era experto en artes marciales, de preferencia Ninjutsu.

Chuki retira a los niños de en medio, les pide que se queden con ellos dentro de la casa, mientras el taxi llegaba. Shu le decía que mejor ellos no se metieran en eso, pero si todo se ponía color de hormiga, mejor llamarían a la policía. Esos cuatro podían ser muy buenos, pero si querían también podían ponerse muy agresivos.

Yokoza, Komodo y Kabuto se mantuvieron a distancia, apoyados de espaldas sobre sus autos, sus miradas eran neutras.

-Déjala en paz. – Francesco no se movió de su sitio, aunque siempre fue un poco cobarde para enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo a alguien fuera de las pistas, esta vez no iba a soportar que lo insulten o lo humillen, tanto a él como a su familia.

-¿O qué vas a hacer, idiota? ¿Sabes? No me gustan los tarados que tienen fama y fortuna, se aprovechan de las mujeres humildes como Kaori, la disfrutan y luego se marchan como si todo hubiera sido un simple juego. – Yojimbo no pudo callar.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo s….? – Kaori abrió los ojos inmensos, en los encuentros que la pelirroja había tenido con el hombre de cabellos plateados, ella nunca le reveló todo eso. Sólo le había contado que era madre soltera.

-Yo no la dejé sola, aquí estoy para ella, y lo que sea que haya sucedido entre nosotros, es cosa que no te incumbe. – Francesco estaba muy molesto ¿Quién se creía este tipo? ¿Podía venir así nada más con su increíble fachada a arrebatar lo que él quisiera? Eso no era correcto…. –"Espera…." – Pensó el corredor. –"Eso no es…. Correcto." – Se recordó a él mismo hace años, queriendo arrebatar lo que sea por el simple hecho de tener una apariencia fabulosa y el privilegio de aprovecharla a placer. Se sintió cabizbajo.

Yojimbo miró a Francesco, así frente a frente no le pareció la gran cosa, tanto como se hacía crecer en la televisión o en las revistas. Lo menospreció.

-Oye nena…. ¿Qué le ves a este tipo? Es realmente miserable. – Se rió el japonés. – Sin su respaldo económico, su habilidad para conducir y esa cara bonita, no es nada…. Sólo una mascarada.

-No es verdad, tú no sabes lo que estás diciendo. Detrás de todo lo que mencionaste, existe un ser humano más atractivo que eso.- Le decía ella mientras Yojimbo aún la mantenía suspendida en el aire. –Además, tú también tienes tu mascarada ¿No? O no te pondrías todo eso que tienes encima. Apostaría cualquier cosa, a que eres más sensible que esto. Que alguna vez en tu vida estuviste asustado del mundo, ahora… no sé por qué buscas que suceda lo contrario.-

-Kaori…. – Francesco abrió grandes sus impactantes ojos castaños, sorprendido de que ella pensara en él de esa manera, aquello le daba mucho más valor. De parte de una mujer tan sencilla que veía más allá de una apariencia.

Yojimbo la soltó, la dejó suavemente en el suelo y la miró un poco fastidiado con sus palabras, pero tenía razón, aunque no se lo dijo. Él sonrió como si nada.

-Creo que estás siendo demasiado buena, reina. Pensando tan inocentemente sobre un tipo como él. Pero escúchame, la próxima vez que me veas, me vas a contar con razón, que él es un canalla, porque algo te hará que te va a hacer sufrir otra vez. Y cuando lo haga….- Pasa la mirada por encima de Kaori para poner sus ojos sobre Francesco. - … Lo voy a hacer polvo. -

-Claro que no, estás en un error. – Le asegura el Italiano, con la expresión muy seria. Tampoco le quita los ojos de encima a Yojimbo, no quería que ni Kaori ni él pensaran que lo intimidaba. –Nadie te da derecho a meterte en nuestra vida, ni siquiera sabes cómo están actualmente pasando las cosas.-

-Yojimbo. – La voz y la mano de su hermano Yokoza le pedían de favor que ya era suficiente. – Ya basta, vámonos, tenemos otras cosas qué hacer. Después juegas con él. -

-Sí, está bien, no vale la pena. – El hombre de cabellos plateados sonríe burlón. – Nos vemos, hermosa, voy a pasar a hacerte una pronta visita. –

Los cuatro se suben cada uno a sus respectivos vehículos, y con un potente acelerón se marchan del sitio, dejando sólo polvo, marcas de rueda en el pavimento y un ruido ensordecedor que terminó hasta pasados unos 10 segundos.

Allí fue cuando Francesco reaccionó, y miró a Kaori, ella estaba un poco en shock después de esa escena.

-¿Estás bien? - Abrazó a la mujer por la espalda, a la altura de sus hombros, acariciando su mejilla con la suya.

-Sí…. –Susurró ella, saliendo de su pensamiento, pero casi sin moverse. -¿Y tú?

-Bien….. – En realidad él tenía muchas dudas. Pero no era instante de hablar.

De un segundo a otro, el taxi que solicitaron llegó. El conductor se bajó y empacó las cosas en el maletero mientras la pelirroja fue a buscar a sus hijos y se despedía nuevamente de los Todoroki. Kaori, Luccia y Lucciano embarcaron, al tiempo Francesco se despedía de Shu, Chuki y Garou.

-Que te vaya bien, te espera una vida, espero que no la eches a perder. – Son las palabras de Chuki para el Italiano.

-Tengo mucho qué pensar antes de tener esta nueva vida completa…. Pero te aseguro que Francesco dará lo mejor de sí, además que la meta vale inmensamente la pena.- Sonrió él, y miró hacia el taxi, luego volvió a Chuki. – Gracias por todo.

-No hay de qué. Ahora vete. Yo tengo que atender a mi par de varones.- Refiriéndose ella a su tiempo familiar.

-Nos veremos. – Finalmente el corredor Italiano se marchó por su lado, abordando el taxi junto a su linda familia.

Se sentó cómodamente en el lado del copiloto, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad, parecía relajado, pero la verdad se sentía extraño, yendo a una nueva etapa, como cuando te sientas por primera vez en una montaña rusa y no sabes realmente lo que te espera en el subir y bajar…. Así mismo, en la vida.

_Continuará..._

_Disclaimer:_

_-Kaori, Lucciano, Luccia, Garou son personajes que me pertenecen originalmente a mi al igual que esta historia. (c) Shadoru._  
_-Los demás personajes pertenecen a (c) Disney. PIXAR. _


	17. Decisiones

**17.- Decisiones. **

Un par de horas después el tren desde Suzuka, hizo una pequeña desviación a una de las regiones de Towkyo y luego arribó a Osaka sin contratiempos, en el andén estaba esperando Jin a su querida familia.

Y aunque Kaori le anunció la llegada de Francesco, en el momento en que ella fue a comprar los tickets, el anciano no lo tomó muy bien, recibió con un gran abrazo a sus pequeños bisnietos, también a Kaori, pero lo que fue con el Italiano…. Su expresión cambió tan radicalmente de una sonrisa afable y llena de dicha, a una sombría y seria faz.

-Mira abuelo, él es nuestro papá. – Le dice Lucky con una sonrisa, abrazando la cintura de Jin, y ansioso por presentar a su padre.

-Que bien mi pequeño. – Sonríe el anciano y acaricia la cabeza del niño.

-Hijos, vengan, vamos a buscar otro taxi para que nos lleve a casa. – La pelirroja toma una mano de cada niño y comienzan a ver alrededor por un taxi. A lo que están en eso, Jin se queda un instante a solas con el recién llegado.

-Francesco Bernoulli…. – Dice el más viejo presente, con un tono muy neutro sin cambiar un ápice su postura.

-"_Ay no, otra mala cara, esto va de mal en peor, para colmo esta vez es alguien que Kaori y los niños quieren mucho_." –Pensó el corredor. Y como queriendo un buen comienzo, estiro la mano ofreciéndosela a Jin.- Es un placer… aunque creo que para usted no. – Era un poco difícil para él volver a sacar a la luz su gran ego, estando en esa situación. En otra circunstancia hubiese hecho el tonto, y de algún modo voltearía la voluntad de Jin a su favor, pero ahora…. No quería quedar mal delante de su familia.

-Tienes razón, no lo es. – Respondió el anciano, de todas maneras aceptó el gesto de Francesco y estrechó su mano. Presionándola un poco más de lo necesario.

El Italiano hizo una sonrisa falsa, le estaba doliendo ese apretón, Jin tenía fuerza, cómo no, luego de practicar más de 50 años las artes marciales.

-¡Abuelo!- Kaori regresó, le regañó, mientras ellos estaban en eso. Le conocía las malas mañas, así que a ella no podía engañarla. –Sueltalo, ahora. – Demandó con seriedad.

Jin hizo caso a su nieta, y soltó la mano del Italiano, haciendo el inocente.

-Lo siento, jeje, pero que frágil. – Dijo Jin, y luego recordó una cosa…. Él no debía decir esa palabra.

-¡FRÁGIL! – Dos voces sonaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Uh? ¿Pero qué….? –La pelirroja se extrañó al oír dos voces al unísono. Y miró a Luccia, ella odiaba esa palabra, nunca le gustó que la despreciaran por ser niña, en la escuela lo hacían mucho, más en un país con preferencia de masculinidad, donde pocas veces dejaban competir juntos a ambos géneros.

¿Pero el otro? ¿Quién había gritado?

-Mamá…. – Lucciano tiró de la manga de su vestido, él le estaba indicando a alguien.

-¿Francesco? – Kaori volteó a la señal de Lucky, miró al corredor un poco confundida.

Él era quien había reaccionado mal ante esa palabra, bufando como toro enfurecido. Era otro a quién no le gustaba que por su aspecto le llamaran de ese modo. Sobre todo desde esa primera vez, cuando McQueen se burló del corredor Italiano y al mismo tiempo de su categoría; la Fórmula Racer. Lo que le hacía recordar su "amistosa" rivalidad.

Francesco se tranquilizó inmediatamente, sólo porque le tomó por sorpresa la reacción de Luccia, la miraba con la boca abierta, bastante claro le dejaban muchas cosas de los niños, las cuales le revelaban que eran muy suyos.

-¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mí, abuelo? ¡No voy a soportar que me digas eso! Yo puedo ganarte cuando tú quieras. – La niña dio un pisotón en el suelo, sacudió la cabeza, enmarcando su entrecejo y presionando los dientes como perro rabioso.

-No te lo decía a ti, querida. – Jin la miró un poco asustado, no era la primera vez que pasaba esto. Aunque justamente no podía recordar bien cuando pasó eso por primera vez. Creyó que fue un día después de la escuela.

La verdad es que aunque nacieron y estaban siendo criados en Japón, los otros niños miraban aún un poco extraño a los gemelos, sus rasgos no eran orientales, sus estaturas eran un poco más notables, el cabello de Luccia no era oscuro y los ojos de ambos eran de un color no compatible con el estándar Japonés.

La niña a pesar de que le dolía ese tipo de discriminación, nunca se dejó llevar (salvo por oír la palabra "Frágil" que le habían dicho en tantas ocasiones) su sola presencia intimidaba a sus compañeros de tal modo que hasta la amaban. Intimidar en el aspecto que aprovechaba todo su encanto físico y su poder de convencimiento, su vanidad, su seguridad en sí misma, su ego, para beneficio de ella misma. Igual que su padre. Pavoneándose por los pasillos de la primaria.

Su hermano lo lamentó un poco más, porque Lucciano era un niño social y ligeramente tímido, al cual nunca le gustó discutir con nadie para al menos tener un solo amigo. Su destreza y desempeño en los deportes sobretodo jugando fútbol en el equipo de la escuela, lo hicieron ganarse en cierta forma el respeto de sus compañeros.

-¿En serio? – Luccia se calmó, dejando de hacer chirriar sus dientes y empuñar sus manos. -¿Entonces a quién? – Preguntó con toda normalidad.

-Pues….- Jin no sabía qué decir, no iba a insultar a su padre delante de ella, miró a Kaori, luego a Francesco, como pidiendo ayuda, pero a los dos segundos se le ocurrió…. – Lo decía por una de mis uñas, se me rompen tan fácil, jaja. – Tuvo que mentir.

-Ah, está bien. – Respondió la niña, viendo al otro lado del andén, que el conductor del taxi solicitado, los esperaba. Apuntó allá para que todos se enteraran.

Era hora de volver a casa.

Francesco se fue en silencio todo el camino, oía a Kaori hablar con su abuelo en la parte de atrás del taxi, y los niños se habían quedado dormidos, Luccia en el regazo de su madre, porque para que entren todos en el vehículo, uno de los niños debía ir sentado en las piernas. Y Lucciano que iba en medio, estaba con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la pelirroja.

Al llegar al viejo Dojo, en casa de Jin, el corredor tomó a Lucky en brazos y se lo llevó a una de las habitaciones, siguió al anciano y a Kaori, que iba cargando a Luccia.

-Pobrecitos, seguro están muy cansados por el viaje. – Comentó el hombre mayor, abriendo la puerta de una alcoba en el segundo piso del lugar, ahí se quedaban los niños cuando visitaban a su abuelo.

Jin nunca movió nada desde que los gemelos nacieron, sabía que de vez en cuando necesitarían todas las cosas que tenían allí.

-Es que están en pie desde muy temprano. Estaban ansiosos por volver. – Kaori le habló a su abuelo mientras les quitó a ambos los zapatos y los acomodó, cada uno en su propia cama. -Siempre han tenido el sueño un poco pesado, sobretodo Luccia, podría haber un terremoto y ella no se moverá. – Sonrió la pelirroja, esta vez intercalando a momentos la mirada entre sus hijos y Francesco. Dijo aquello pues habían movido bastante de un lugar a otro a los gemelos y estaban tan exhaustos que no sintieron nada.

-Vaya…. – Fue lo único que dijo el Italiano, sin despegar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo Kaori, no sabía ¿Por qué? Pero le agradaba mucho verla en su papel de madre cuidadosa. Como si él estuviera tomando notas mentales de cómo tratar sus hijos.

En un instante los tres adultos estaban fuera del cuarto.

-Les hará bien una siesta antes de volver a nuestra casa, mientras tanto ¿Quisieran comer algo? Puedo preparar alguna cosa rápida. –Ofreció ella, a lo que entrecerraba la puerta de la habitación.

-Sería perfecto, hace mucho que no como una buena comida casera. – Le sonrió Francesco, pero pronto su sonrisa se perdió, cuando cruzó de improviso su vista con la de Jin, inmediatamente miró otra vez a la pelirroja. –Eh… si… me gustaría.

-Kaori, yo dejé lista la comida, todo está en la cocina en una bandeja. – El abuelo tenía todo preparado para cuando ellos llegaran.

-Gracias abuelo, iré por la bandeja, ustedes pueden sentarse ¿Comerás con nosotros, verdad? – Preguntó ella al anciano.

-No, iré también a hacer una pequeña siesta, que les aproveche. – Jin sonrió a Kaori antes de marcharse, e hizo una mueca cuando miró al Italiano. Finalmente se retiró a su habitación a dormir un poco.

Ella se rió por lo bajo, notando como Jin le hacía gestos feos a Francesco, pero lo comprendía, después de todo lo que él vio sufrir a Kaori a causa de lo sucedido. Aunque, como ya casi todo lo tenían resuelto, ella esperaba que pronto se acostumbrara a la idea.

-Ven… - La mujer caminó hasta una habitación amplia, donde había un kotatsu (Kotatsu: Una mesa bajita, de patas cortas, típica de oriente.) y alrededor unos muebles rozando los muros a la misma altura, con muchos adornos y plantas encima. –Siéntate aquí. – Ella indicó un lugar junto al kotatsu.

-¿No hay sillas?- Preguntó el corredor, después de seguirla hasta allí. Estaba un poco cansado de sentarse sobre las piernas.

-Si quieres una normal que tenemos en el jardín, pero la mesa te quedará por allí abajo cuando quieras tomar bocado. - Ella no pudo evitar reírse al imaginarlo, tenía en mente la escena de como cuando las jirafas van a beber agua. –Te aseguro que será incómodo, jajaja.-

-Muy graciosa…. – Bufó él, enmarcando una pequeña sonrisa. –Está bien, supongo que debo acostumbrarme a esto. – Toma un cojín y se arrodilla sobre éste, frente al kotatsu. –Wow… está cálido. –

-Los Kotatsu tienen calefacción incluida, espera, iré a traer la comida. –

La pelirroja fue rápidamente a la cocina que estaba cerca de esa habitación, casi al final de un pasillo muy largo. Regresó inmediatamente con la bandeja que estaba cubierta por un paño de colores a cuadrillé. Cuando lo quitó, reveló un par de platos de arroz blanco, otro pequeño donde estaba la salsa de soya, algunos cortes de carne y ensalada en otro plato bajo con forma de óvalo.

-Aquí tienes. – Le sirvió lo correspondiente a él y luego se sirvió a ella misma. –Si quieres agregados, puedes tomar lo que quieras de los otros platos.-

-Um… - Francesco miró el arroz con un poco de desconfianza. -¿Crees que tu abuelo haya envenenado mi parte? – Preguntó con tono preocupado.

-¿Qué? – Kaori lo miró sorprendida y divertida. –Jajajaja, no seas tonto ¿Cómo piensas eso? Si lo deseas te lo cambio por el mío, aunque todos los platos son iguales. Había dos más para los niños. Mi abuelo los adora, no sería capaz de hacer una cosa así. -

-Aun así…. – Agregó el corredor.

-Oye, en serio, si no quieres comerlo, no lo hagas. Nadie te obliga. – Ella lo miró esta vez con seriedad, Kaori era de las personas que seguían el juego, pero cuando ya el juego se tornaba fastidioso, se ponía estricta y marcaba inmediatamente una línea. Se sentía un poco rara, porque fue como estar tratando con alguno de sus hijos.

-Comeré, no te enojes. – Él puso ojos de inocente cachorrito y luego comió en silencio.

La pelirroja se reía en la mente ¿Cómo era posible que un regaño para niños funcionara hasta con algunos adultos?

Instantes después, el teléfono celular de Francesco comenzó a sonar, pidió disculpas a Kaori para retirarse un momento de la pequeña mesa. No yendo muy lejos, se paró a un par de metros en esa misma habitación.

-Pronto?... Cosa? ¿Giuseppe? (_"Pronto": es una palabra que utilizan en Italia para contestar una llamada. "Cosa?" o "Che Cosa?" En forma interrogativa equivale a "¿Qué?_")

A lo que él contestaba su llamada, ella seguía comiendo en total calma. Ella no quería, sin embargo increíblemente no pudo dejar de oír algunas palabras de su conversación telefónica, entendiendo claramente el idioma natal de él, aunque no paró de comer, pero cada bocado no sabía a nada, perdiendo la concentración al intentar disimular no oír absolutamente ni una palabra.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el Italiano volvió a la mesa. Su rostro se veía un poco consternado.

-¿Pasa algo malo? – La pelirroja se preocupó al verlo así.

-No, bueno…. Giuseppe vendrá mañana a Osaka, con algunos miembros del equipo para arreglar el asunto de la temporada de carreras. – Le contó.

-Oh…. Ya veo. – Ella no sabía qué decir, pensaba que ellos se llevarían a Francesco de regreso a Italia o quizás a otro lugar, no los conocía, pero como él era bastante bueno en lo que hacía, se imaginó que lo necesitaban mucho, pero… Kaori también lo necesitaba y sin mencionar a los niños.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo. Con Lucciano y Luccia. Necesito que estén conmigo allí mañana. – Pidió el corredor, arrodillándose frente a la mesa, mirando casi en súplica a la chica. Él tenía una cosa en mente por si algo inesperado sucedía. –Por favor. -

"_Necesidad_…." Entonces esa palabra venía mutuamente, su significado era extremadamente fuerte, tanto que no se podía dejar pasar así como así. Y menos si ambos se necesitaban a la vez.

Ella dejó su plato a un lado para dejar pasar 10 segundos de un profundo silencio y de la nada le sonrió.

-Iremos contigo. – Le confirmó ella.

-¡Grazie!- Se levantó él de su sitio y fue directamente a abrazarla. – No sabes lo que significa esto para mí. – Su rostro cambió, más tranquilo y feliz.

La pelirroja le correspondió al abrazo, lo sentía tan cálido, volviendo a adorar esa suave fragancia que despedían sus ropas, de aquel perfume francés que él acostumbraba a usar y que con el pasar de los años parecía naturalmente suyo.

-Me da gusto que tu expresión cambiara, ahora hasta tu cuerpo parece más relajado.- Notó ella al tenerlo abrazado, acomodando el mentón sobre uno de sus hombros.

- Estoy mejor, porque sé que me apoyas. – Dijo él.

Era lo menos que Kaori podía hacer, Francesco había sacrificado muchas cosas por quedarse a su lado; su carrera, su ex novia, sus amigos, quizás hasta su propia confianza en sí mismo, sino, por otro lado y en otras circunstancias, él estaría en proceso de hacer este enfrentamiento, solo.

_Continuará..._

_Disclaimer._

_-Kaori, Luccia, Lucciano y Jin, son personajes que me pertenecen originalmente a mi, igual que este fic (c) Shadoru._  
_-Los demás personajes pertenecen a Disney. PIXAR._


	18. Entre dudas y dudas

**18. Entre dudas y dudas.**

Momentos después de terminar de comer, hubo una pequeña pausa entre ambos, sólo se oía el tic-tac el reloj de pared que estaba en la parte superior del muro tras donde Francesco estaba sentado.

-¿Quieres un poco de té? – Kaori rompió el silencio.

-Sí, por favor…. – Pidió.

Ella acercó la pequeña tetera con té verde hasta el tazón que él tenía sobre la mesa, en un posa vaso hecho de corcho. El corredor extrañamente estaba muy callado.

-¿Te sucede algo? – Le preguntó la pelirroja.

-¿Eh? Um… pues, estaba pensando… - Esperó un par de segundos para formular una interrogante que le picaba hace mucho rato atrás. Que venía desde antes de su salida de Suzuka. – ¿Alguna vez hubo algo entre tú y ese sujeto llamado Yojimbo?

Kaori lo miró un poco sorprendida, le había dicho antes que nunca hubo nada con nadie más ¿Es que no le creía? Con esa pregunta supuso que no.

-Claro que no. – Le respondió seriamente, un poco decepcionada, se notaba mucho en su tono y en su rostro.

-Kaori, no te enfades, después de tanto tiempo hasta tú tenías derecho a estar con alguien más, como a mí me sucedió con Gina…. Yo sólo…. –

-¡Cállate! – Gritó ella dando un golpe con las palmas sobre la mesa. – Cállate por favor…. ¿Crees que yo soy tan fácil? ¿Aún me ves cómo mujerzuela? ¿Crees que me voy con cualquiera que se cruce en mí camino? Ahora veo que no te importa el sacrificio que hice por ti, es increíble que no me creas, es como decir que no soy capaz de amar de verdad. – Había estallado.

-"_Maldición, la he regado_…." – Pensó Francesco para sí, muy preocupado. –No, espera, no quise decir eso, yo valoro lo que hiciste…. Sólo…. Es que… - Pronto él comenzó a tartamudear.

-Eres un idiota. – Lo miró de mala gana.

-Kaori, déjame explicarte…. No seas dramática, mira, es que él se mostraba demasiado confianzudo contigo y me hacía pensar en algo más. – Trató de arreglar las cosas con eso.

-Escucha… lo conocí en el restaurante, en mi lugar de trabajo…. Hace poco más de un año, yo no sabía que él era amigo de Chuki o más bien de sus hermanas…. –Suspira, calmando sus nervios.- Sólo hablamos de vez en cuando…. Nada más que eso. – Se pone de pie, tomando su tazón de té para llevarlo a otro lugar de la casa. –Con permiso. –

-¿Dónde vas?- Su acción lo tenía un poco tenso y asustado porque ella aún se veía sombría.

-Por ahí…. – Respondió la pelirroja, iba a abrir la puerta para poder irse.

-No…. No, no, no. Espera por favor. – Rápido se incorporó para detenerla antes de que se vaya de esa habitación. Le tocó un hombro a ver si ella desistía y se daba la media vuelta. – Perdóname. No quise insultarte…. –

-No confías en mí…. – Se detuvo, pero no volteó a mirarlo.

-Sí, si confío en ti. – El corredor optó por un tono cariñoso.

-No es verdad, o no me preguntarías esas cosas, cuando ya te había explicado antes mi versión. – Agregó ella.

-Kaori…. Confío en ti, pero imagina esto, es como si te dijera que yo terminé mi relación con Gina, que por cierto es verdad, y ella llegara de repente muy mimosa conmigo ¿No pensarías lo mismo? No me creerías ¿Verdad?-

Francesco le dio un ejemplo, aunque eso no la convencía demasiado.

-Supongo que si… Pero eso es diferente, porque yo sí sé que tuviste una relación con ella. - Se volteó esta vez a mirarlo con la expresión más tranquila. –Ya olvídalo, ya no quiero…. No quiero continuar hablando de esto. –

-¿Eso significa que me perdonas? – Preguntó él.

-Sí, supongo que si…. Porque soy una tonta, una tonta que está enamorada de ti desde la punta del cabello hasta la punta de los pies…. – Le confesó la pelirroja.

-Oow. No, tú no eres tonta…. – Susurró, acariciando su mejilla. – Y ¿Sabes? Sono pazzo di te. –

-¿De verdad? – Ella se sonrojó levemente al oír eso. –

Francesco asintió, sonrió y teniendo cuidado de no botar ni quemarse con el tazón de té que ella tenía en la mano, la besó suavemente en los labios, a lo que Kaori le correspondió. Él había hecho mal, y no iba a permitir que la única persona que realmente lo amaba en ese país, volcara sus sentimientos por sus frases mal empleadas.

De repente, de sopetón, la puerta de esa habitación se abrió.

-¿Qué rayos están haciendo ustedes dos? ¿Quién les dijo que podían besarse aquí?-

Era Jin, quien despertó porque oyó el grito y el golpe que Kaori dio en la mesa con las manos el cual no fue nada suave, además, él no había dado su consentimiento para que ellos intimaran en su casa. La pareja se llevó un susto, lo que los hizo separarse inmediatamente.

-¡Ay! Abuelo… -Muy sonrojada. –Lo siento….-

-Aun no entiendo ¿Por qué tan estrictos con ese tipo de cosas? Sólo es un beso. – El Italiano se encogió de hombros y miró confundido al anciano.

Kaori abrió los ojos enormes, asombrada por lo que Francesco dijo a su abuelo, pensó que éste último iba a estallar, y aunque quería defender la opinión de su amado, mejor lo dejó, porque por otro lado quería ver cómo se defendía él solo en este tipo de situaciones familiares difíciles. Tomar responsabilidad por su boca floja.

-Oye mocoso, esta es MI casa y aquí se siguen MIS reglas, si eso no te agrada te puedes ir marchando inmediatamente. – Jin se había enojado, era una falta de respeto para él.

-¿Mocoso? – Susurró el corredor, sorprendido porque lo tratara así, él ya no era un niño y en su tierra natal esas cosas no eran mal vistas en ninguna circunstancia, un beso no era malo cuando dos personas se querían, al contrario, era maravilloso. En un segundo se paró erguido, mostrando su porte, que sobrepasaba mucho al hombre de la casa, y se puso serio. –Señor Ikegami, disculpe, yo no besé a su nieta por querer faltar el respeto a usted o a su casa. Lo hice porque la amo, y lo haré por la misma razón cuantas veces me plazca, además que es consentimiento mutuo ¿Quiere verme hacerlo otra vez? Será un placer. – Francesco esta vez desafió.

-"¡_Ay no, lo va a matar_!"- Pensó Kaori, quien mordía a su vez su labio inferior de los nervios.

Jin repentinamente empuñó su diestra e hizo el ademán de impulsarla hacía atrás como preparando un puñetazo. El Italiano en el fondo estaba asustado pero, ahora ¿Qué más podía hacer? Sólo recibir lo merecido, ya que su bocaza había hecho desastre, por no saber sobre las costumbres de otras culturas.

-¡No abuelo! Espera, también fue culpa mía. No lo hagas. – La pelirroja estiró su brazo libre, interponiéndose entre el anciano y el corredor, le tenía un gran aprecio y respeto a su abuelo, pero no lo iba a dejar hacer este tipo de cosas, no era justo.

Rápidamente la mano de Jin bajó, pero hasta el hombro de Francesco, dándole un par de palmadas suaves.

-Por favor, cuídala, si tanto dices que la amas y eres sincero con tus sentimientos, te pido que la cuides mucho. – El viejo cambió su duro rostro por uno más afable.

Los más jóvenes presentes estaban muy sorprendidos, sobretodo Kaori, a quien Jin le tomó una mano y continuó hablando al corredor.

–Entiende que para mí, pasar por todo esto con ella, verla sufrir, llorar, caer, levantarse, trabajar duro todos estos años, no ha sido muy fácil. Y no quisiera ver esas lágrimas de pesar otra vez. Así que te pido esto con toda el alma. Yo vi crecer a esta mujer desde que era una criatura de un par de meses, ahora te entrego a mi hija, quien se ve feliz de estar contigo. Protégela por mí y mantenla siempre vivaz. -

El anciano le ofreció la mano de Kaori, la que tenía tomada a Francesco, todo eso sonaba como un discurso de posible futuro matrimonio. El Italiano la recibió sin dudar, presionando la mano de ella con suavidad, y le sonrió con cariño.

-No se preocupe señor Ikegami, voy a cuidarla como un tesoro…. Se lo prometo. – Respondió el corredor, con tono seguro, besando la mano de la pelirroja. -¿Su mano si puedo besarla libremente, verdad? – Preguntó luego de haberlo hecho. Un poco preocupado, ya estaba un poco paranoico con tanta extraña regla.

Jin asintió tranquilamente y luego se sentó a beber una taza de té, sin nada más que decir. Aunque ellos ya eran muy adultos y podían hacer de sus vidas lo que quisieran, pero necesitaba sacar también sus sentimientos ante esta situación, sobre todo con todas las lágrimas que tuvo secar del rostro de su querida niña, quien ya no era una niña, pero para él sería eso para siempre, quisiera o no. No podía evitarlo.

Al final decidieron quedarse a pasar la noche en la residencia de Jin, para que el anciano dejara de poner malas caras al Italiano, Kaori pasó la noche con Lucciano y Luccia, y Francesco durmió en la antigua habitación de ella, allí donde había crecido.

Antes de conciliar el sueño, el corredor pasó la vista por todas las cosas que ella tenía alrededor de ese cuarto lleno de recuerdos. Él reparó en un par de fotografías pegadas sobre la pared. Había varias marcas de cinta adhesiva justo en ese rincón, como si hubiesen quitado o cambiado una y otra vez las mismas. Eran algunas fotos de su embarazo.

Francesco sonrió, quizás cuántos meses de gestación tendrían los niños en aquella fotografía…. 6 o quizás 7, para él se veía tan linda.

Cuando se arrodilló para al fin recostarse en el futon, enfocó estando en esa posición, un libro que asomaba en una de la repisas, y en su costado ponía la palabra: Álbum. No resistió la curiosidad de sacarlo de allí. Simplemente lo tomó, comenzó a mirarlo luego de recostarse en… para él, extraño futon y cubrirse con las cobijas. Se acomodó en su flanco izquierdo, sujetando su cabeza con su mano izquierda y dando vuelta hoja por hoja con la diestra.

-Así que… aquí está Kaori cuando estaba en la secundaria…. Que linda… ese uniforme le quedaba precioso- Mirando una foto donde ella lucía el típico uniforme de la mayoría de las escuelas, con una blusa gris y el pañuelo de marinero de franjas rojas al cuello, abajo una falda tableada, negra.

En algunas fotos estaba con Chuki y uno que otro par de compañeros más, curiosamente en casi todas las imágenes, no se veía muy feliz. Excepto en dos que venían en las páginas siguientes, donde ya tenía un par de años más y estaba del brazo con un muchacho alto, de cabello castaño, que tenía una mirada que daba miedo, la foto estaba trazada en medio con lápiz marcador rojo, en vertical, significaba que esto los separaba a ambos.

-Parece que este chico era su ex novio… ¿Me pregunto qué habrá pasado entre ellos para que las fotografías terminaran de este modo? Se veían felices juntos. – Fue un instante en que sin pensar, Francesco sintió un poco de celos, excepto por lo demás, las siguientes imágenes eran todas de los gemelos, de sus primeros días de vida, sus cumpleaños, de sus momentos en el jardín de niños, Navidades, fiestas en general, Kaori se veía muy feliz con ellos.

El Italiano sintió que se le hizo un nudo en garganta, el haberse perdido tantas hermosas y significativas etapas de la vida de ambos. Sus primeros llantos, sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos…. eso habría sido estupendo para él.

Rato después, recostó su cabeza en la almohada, otra vez miraba hacia el cielo de una habitación, pero esta vez no esperaba que cayera una idea de allí, sino, sólo se hizo una promesa a sí mismo: Desde ese momento, no se perdería ni uno más de los segundos de sus hijos, aprovecharía al máximo todos los eventos. Y con eso, y el álbum sobre su pecho, se rindió feliz y finalmente al sueño.

_Continuará..._

_Disclaimer._

_-Kaori, Jin, Lucciano y Luccia son personajes que me pertenecen originalmente a mi al igual que este fic (c) Shadoru._  
_-Los demás personajes pertenecen a (c) Disney. PIXAR. _


	19. Atacado por la espalda

**19.- Atacado por la espalda.**

El siguiente día no demoró demasiado en llegar, eran casi las 7:00 a.m. los niños fueron a despertar a Francesco muy temprano. Apenas abrieron la puerta de la habitación, gritaron al unísono.

-¡Buenos días!-

El corredor dio un brinco y repentinamente despertó, el libro de fotos que tenía encima, se deslizó al suelo.

-¡Oh! Buenos días, bambini. – Luego de desperezar un poco la mente, el Italiano saludó a los gemelos con una gran sonrisa. -¿Qué son esos trajes? – Los observó detenidamente con mucha curiosidad, ambos estaban arreglados como para salir a algo importante.

-Vamos a la escuela, es día Lunes. – Dijo Luccia. – Estos son nuestros uniformes ¿Te gustan? – Ella se da la media vuelta luciendo su blusa roja oscura y su falda verde a cuadrillé, llevaba una corbata verde con rayas negras en diagonal.

-Me encantan, todo te queda muy bien, piccolina hermosa. – Francesco se sienta sobre el futon, pero sin salir de las cobijas, para admirar el pequeño desfile que su hija presentó. -¿Y qué tal tú, Lucky? ¿No das una vuelta?-

-No, yo no hago esas cosas. – Lucciano sacudió la cabeza, negando. Llevaba el cabello amarrado en una pequeña coleta baja, su uniforme era totalmente negro, excepto por una línea que bordeaba el cuello, el forro del interior y los botones que eran rojos. Se acercó por el lado derecho del futon y recogió el álbum de fotografías, le sacudió algunas pelusas que se le quedaron pegadas, finalmente lo puso en su lugar en el mueble.

-Lucciano ¿Te pasa algo?- Francesco notó bastante seriedad en ese actuar del niño.

-No, pero no me gusta ver cosas importantes en el suelo. Oh, a propósito, mamá dijo que vayas a desayunar, era por esa razón que vinimos. –

-Perdón, Lucky, no me di cuenta. Tenía el libro entre las manos y luego…. – Miró sus manos y después el piso.

-Está bien, papá, no pasa nada. Date prisa por favor. – El pequeño le volvió a sonreír, pronto se fue corriendo a la sala donde estaba su madre, tomando el desayuno.

El Italiano miró un poco atónito a Luccia.

-¿De verdad está bien? – Preguntó él a la niña.

-Todo bien papá, a veces Lucciano se comporta un poco extraño, pero no te preocupes. – Ella se acerca y le da a su padre un beso en la mejilla. –Te quiero. –

-Papá también te quiere, tesoro. – Le sonrió ampliamente complacido, nada mejor que eso para comenzar el día. –Ahora voy, me vestiré y los acompaño en un segundo. – Confirmó Francesco a Luccia.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, cerrando antes la puerta.

A los 10 minutos, el corredor estaba en la sala, donde todos se habían reunido a desayunar.

-Buenos días a todos. – Se sentó en un lugar vacío, que estaba junto a Lucciano y frente a Kaori. El anciano Jin no estaba allí. Qué alivio para Francesco, aun así nadie usó la cabecera de la mesa.

-Buenos días ¿Dormiste bien? – Preguntó la pelirroja. Mientras se ponía se pie y le servía el desayuno, un poco de café con galletas de avena y tostadas, esa mañana quiso hacer algo diferente para él.

-Wow…. – Él se le quedó viendo con la boca abierta antes de responder.- Sí, muy bien gracias…. Kaori ¿Y esa ropa? –

Ella se miró, no se encontraba nada fuera de lo común, con un vestido corto entallado, no más arriba de las rodillas, de color violeta, un delantal blanco amarrado al cuello y dos cordones más a la cintura con bolsillos para guardar una libreta de anotaciones y zapatos a juego sin tacón, los que la esperaban en la entrada de la puerta principal.

-Es mi uniforme de trabajo. Creo que te mencioné que trabajo en un café restaurante. – Ella volvió a sentarse, bebiendo pronto de su té, al dejarlo miró el reloj, luego a los gemelos. Luccia que estaba a su lado, y Lucciano en frente. – Niños ¿Terminaron? Debemos irnos en diez minutos, si ya acabaron, vayan, laven sus dientes y traigan sus cosas para la escuela.

-¡Sí mamá! – Respondieron juntos, era curioso que muchas frases cortas las dijeran como si estuvieran dentro de un pelotón del ejército, pero ya era costumbre. Ambos salieron de allí para ir a lavarse.

-Oh ¿Así que no pueden demostrarse cariño en público, pero si pueden hacer que las mujeres se vean sensuales a propósito en público? Y yo pensé que había machismo y sexismo en mi país. – Levantó el Italiano su taza de café y bebió, era obvio que esa frase la tiró como una bomba llena de sarcástica ironía.

-¿Crees que no puedo ser sensual de manera natural? – Le preguntó la pelirroja, con una media sonrisa, retirando las tazas, platos y vasos sucios de la mesa, dejándolos sobre una bandeja que estaba en el tatami (Nota: Tatami: Es el tipo de suelo que ponen en las casas Japonesas).

-No me refería a eso. Sino que es como si hicieran todo esto a propósito, sólo para gustos personales de "alguien", que impuso estas "reglas" hace muchos años, y que ahora ese "alguien" está muerto, pero aun así lo llevan a cabo. – Él enmarcaba muchas palabras con la voz, y con los dedos, los cuales levantaba en forma de comillas.

-Jajaja, ya, entendí. Yo no pedí venir aquí en todo caso, yo nací en otro lugar, quizás si me hubiese criado en Europa o en América, sería otra canción. – Kaori sacó un par de galletas de avena con una servilleta, para posteriormente untarlas en su té y comérselas, sin la servilleta, claro.

-¿De dónde vienes? – Preguntó él.

-Del espacio…. – Sonrió la pelirroja y un instante terminó su desayuno, puso su taza de té sobre la bandeja y levantó todo del tatami, una vez de pie, dejó todo sobre un mueble. –Tengo que irme. -

-¿Por qué me dices eso? Oh… Oye, oye, espera ¿Dónde vas? – Él dio el último y gran sorbo a su taza de café, levantandose rápidamente de su sitio.

-Ya te lo dije ¿Es que no prestas atención a nada de lo que te platico? Voy a llevar a los niños a la escuela y yo debo ir a trabajar. – Iba caminando por el pasillo para tomar su abrigo rojo de tela ligera en la entrada y ponerse los zapatos.

Francesco la seguía mientras ella hacía todo eso, estaba un poco preocupado.

-¿Qué voy a hacer yo toda la mañana? – Preguntó el corredor.

-Francesco. – Ella dio la media vuelta para mirarlo y suspiró antes de hablar. - Ya no eres un niño ¿Cómo no se te ocurre algo? ¿No esperarás que planee tu día? –

-Pero si Giuseppe siempre lo hace, toda mi vida me han planeado los días porque…. Lo único que hago es entrenar, grabar comerciales, dar entrevistas, ser estupendo…. Todo programado en una agenda.- La mira un poco angustiado. –Y no me diste mi beso de buenos días. –

-Ay, Francesco… - Kaori se estaba exasperando, miró hacia arriba un par de segundos, empezando a conocerse el uno al otro, él era muy mañoso igual que un niño malcriado, no tenía dos hijos, tenía tres, y este era el peor. Se acercó y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla. –Buenos días. –

-Oh, Kaori…. Eres mala. – Le dijo él, en tono un poco caprichoso.

-No, sólo que me pongo nerviosa y luego de mal humor si mi horario se me va al demonio ¿No te pasa lo mismo? A propósito y ahora que mencionas a Giuseppe ¿No tenías que reunirte con él hoy? – Seguía mirándolo, ahora estaba exasperándose más. Caminó un par de metros de regreso por el pasillo y gritó. - ¡Lucciano, Luccia, vámonos! –

-Es verdad…. Tenía que llamarle…. – Susurró.

Se oyó que por las escaleras los gemelos bajaron corriendo, estaban listos y sólo calzaron sus zapatos en la entrada.

-Listo, mamá. – Dijo Lucky, reportando a ambos, volteando para mirar a su padre. –Nos vemos después, papá. Ten un buen día.

-Hasta luego papi. – Le sonrió Luccia y abrió la puerta principal, ambos hermanos esperaron afuera a su madre.

-Hasta luego, tesoros, que les vaya muy bien.- Movió él la mano en señal de despedida.

-Francesco ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? – Preguntó Kaori.

-Entonces ahora te soy de utilidad…. – Hizo el ofendido.

-Está bien, no te preocupes…. Lo haré yo cuando regrese. – No le gustó el mucho el jueguito, y menos con el tiempo corriendo.

-No, espera…. Dime. Yo lo haré. – No quería que ella se enoje, parece que era muy en serio.

-Bien, escucha, pero escúchame bien por favor. Necesito que tomes esta nota, y se la dejes a mi abuelo, él salió muy temprano, pero debe estar a punto de volver. Luego recojas nuestro equipaje, de la habitación de los niños y el tuyo…. Y te vas a esta dirección por favor. – Le entrega dos papeles en la palma de su mano. - Cuando termine de trabajar, nos iremos directamente a nuestra casa. Así que te ruego que no pierdas las indicaciones, si tienes tiempo ahora, podrías hacerlo de inmediato y te ahorras un par de horas, depende si tienes que verte con tu jefe o no. –

-Pero, me dijiste que irías conmigo a ver a Giuseppe…. ¿A qué hora sales de trabajar? ¿Cuál es el horario de los niños? - Tenía varias preguntas más en mente, pero Kaori lo interrumpió.

-Lo haré, avísame, pregunta los horarios a mi abuelo, y el teléfono está al final de este pasillo, cuando estés listo sólo llámame. Tenemos que irnos. – Ella se acerca y le da un beso en los labios muy rápido, suavizando el tono de voz. – Gracias. Perdón por lo gruñona, pero es que debemos ir al subterráneo y los trenes son muy precisos, la escuela de los niños está un poco lejos.-

-Está bien, te entiendo…. Sé que también tienes mucho qué hacer. - Cuando él reaccionó, se dio cuenta de que… - Espera ¿Me quedaré solo con tu abuelo? No me culpes si lo único que queda es mi cadáver después del mediodía. –

-Relájate…. – Mira su reloj pulsera. – ¡Ay no! Me voy, te quiero. – Cierra la puerta y deja al Italiano ahí, de pie en el pasillo.

-… Yo también… - Dice él luego de que todos se van. – Bueno…. Francesco, estás solo, en un país completamente extraño, con reglas que no entiendes, cualquier movimiento que consideres normal puede ser usado en tu contra. – Suspiró. Caminó por el pasillo y dejó los papeles que Kaori le dio, en la mesa donde estaba el teléfono que ella había mencionado antes.

Luego se movió a buscar los equipajes al piso de arriba. Cuando entró a la habitación, estaba ordenada, las camas estiradas, las ventanas a medio abrir para que se ventile. Ellos habían hecho todo bastante rápido o se levantaron demasiado temprano. Estaba impecable.

Francesco dejó todo en orden luego de una hora, las maletas en la entrada, el cuarto que ocupó, limpio y no teniendo más que hacer, se sentó otra vez frente al kotatsu, llamó a Giuseppe para confirmar su reunión.

-¿Qué te parece mejor en la noche? ¿Sabes? Quiero ir con ellos, para que los conozcan, y su horario de salida es más tarde, no lo he confirmado pero supongo que a las 8 estará bien…. Ahá…. Escucha, te daré una dirección, espero estar en lo correcto. Dame un segundo. – Se mueve hasta la mesa del teléfono local de la casa, buscando el papel que le dio Kaori. – Aquí…. – Luego susurra fuera del auricular para que su mentor no logre escuchar. – Demonios…. Está todo en japonés. – Balbucea un poco y después se estabiliza y vuelve al celular. – Giuseppe, te volveré a llamar en un par de minutos…. No entiendo…. Un par de letras aquí. – Cuelga e intenta mantener la calma.

-¿Y ahora qué hago? No sé leer estos garabatos. – El corredor da un enorme suspiro mirando los papeles. Ni idea de cuál era cuál. Decidió dejarlos en el mismo lugar de donde los había tomado antes. – Creo que mejor me daré un baño… Aún tengo puesta la ropa de ayer, esta mañana nada le ha salido bien a Francesco. – Antes de dirigirse al cuarto de baño, buscó entre sus ropas para asegurarse de que no se le quedaba ningún documento importante dentro, debería llevarlos al salir y movilizarse por la ciudad. –Tal vez podría contratar un traductor-intérprete por hoy, no es mala idea…. Sí, Francesco, eres un genio ¿Uh? ¿Qué es esto? – Topó con algo en el bolsillo de su camisa, era el billete de tren que le había dado Chuki. – Pensé que…. Lo había dejado en otro sitio, supongo que ya no me sirve para nada… lo botaré. –

Volteó para ver si encontraba un cubo basurero en la habitación.

-¿Dónde está ahora el cubo de basura? Esta casa es tan complicada.

-Dentro de ese mueble en la esquina a tu derecha, junto a la ventana. – Le dijo una voz detrás.

-¡Ah!- Exaltado el Italiano volteó, ni siquiera notó a qué hora había entrado… era Jin, no escuchó ni un sonido de su parte, quizás ¿Desde qué momento estaba parado allí oyendo sus tontos pensamientos en voz alta? –Señor Ikegami…. Perdón, su casa para mí, parece un puzzle, en comparación a lo que estoy acostumbrado. Y gracias. – Después de ir donde el anciano indicó, abrió la puerta del mueble a ras del suelo y dentro justamente estaba el cubo basurero, allí depositó el billete de tren. -¿Por dónde entró? No oí la puerta.

-Está bien…. Vine por la puerta de atrás ¿No me digas que en Italia las casas no tienen puerta trasera? Para mi es tan natural. – Quiso burlarse un poco el hombre mayor.

-La tenemos, no siempre, puesto que en los vecindarios las calles son bastante estrechas…. Pero si, existen. Como sea, tengo un par de preguntas ¿Me puede ayudar?- Francesco lo miró, interrogante.

-Depende, si no tengo que ser tu niñero puede ser lo que sea. Por esa parte me trae un poco de los nervios que alguien como tu esté con Kaori, fuera de tu talento en la pista, tienes fama de niño mimado e irresponsable trato con la gente. Pero allá ustedes, ya hasta hicieron hijos y ahora están juntos otra vez, por algo será. –

-Es sólo una simple pregunta. – El corredor se estaba hartando un poco de aquellos comentarios. Cambió rapidamente su expresión de interrogante a ofendido.–Pensé que lo que me había dicho ayer era en serio…. Al menos yo si voy en serio. – Francesco tampoco se iba a quedar en silencio y seguir soportando. –Será muy su territorio señor Ikegami, pero yo también merezco respeto. No le mentí cuando le dije que amo a Kaori, que yo no sabía de la existencia de los niños hasta que ella se decidió a hablar. No tiene idea de nada más allá de esta historia…. – Pausó un segundo y continuó. – Sé que la vio sufrir, sé que la vio caer y regresar a la batalla, pero yo tampoco dejé de buscar ¿Cree que merezco tanto más castigo que el haber estado sin ellos todos estos años? Sí, supongo que sí, pero la he pagado bastante. Tuve que dejar lo que mejor sé hacer para venir especialmente por ellos y no me arrepiento. –

-¿Qué es lo que mejor sabes hacer? ¿Engatusar jovencitas de pueblos lejanos? Dime la verdad ¿Cuántos más hijos tienes por ahí?–

-Ya basta, no voy a seguir aguantando esto…. – Gruñó el Italiano, marchándose de esa habitación, tomó los papeles que estaban en la mesa del teléfono y se fue directamente a la entrada para tomar las cosas y salir de allí.

Miró un segundo el equipaje, no podría con todo eso, lo pensó mejor, simplemente tomó sus documentos desde su maleta, ya que finalmente estaban allí, junto con algo de dinero, los guardó entre su camisa, se puso los zapatos y salió de la casa, indignado, furioso.

Buscó un camino para llegar al centro de esa ciudad, pero no sabía ni leer, ni hablar japonés, eso le jugaba en contra ¿Dónde ir ahora? ¿Qué hacer? Con la cabeza nublada por la rabia sólo caminó por el vecindario, sin aun un punto fijo donde arribar.

_Disclaimer:_

_-Kaori, Jin, Lucciano y Luccia son personajes que me pertenecen originalmente a mi, así como este fic. (c) Shadoru._  
_-Los demás personajes pertenecen a (c) Disney. PIXAR. _


	20. Mal entendido

**20.- Malentendido.**

Francesco miró el papel que Kaori le dejó, uno que estaba escrito con números en línea vertical que se podían leer de derecha a izquierda, parecían que llegan a una especie de lugar, como un pequeño mapa, de todos modos no entendía nada.

-¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto? – Se preguntaba el corredor a la vez que daba vuelta y vuelta el papel para encontrarle algún sentido.

-¿Quieres ayuda? – Preguntó detrás de él una curiosa chica de cabello negro, corto, vestida con un vestido rojo lleno de volados, medias bucaneras blancas de esas que llegan hasta poco más arriba de las rodillas, amarradas con cintas rojas contra los muslos, unas motas blancas en el pecho, zapatos de charol burdeos, con suelas de corcho que la hacían crecer 10 centímetros y en la cabeza una cintillo rojo que te recordaban a esos pequeños sombreros de sirvienta, en realidad parecía una pequeña sirvienta con todo lo que llevaba encima (Gothic Lolita). El Italiano al voltear, no podía distinguir su curioso estilo, pero debía admitir que la muchacha era preciosa.

-¿Hablas inglés? ¡Qué alivio! – Sonrió Francesco a su pequeña y extraña salvadora. Pequeña porque a pesar de sus zapatos con suela alta, ella era todavía más baja que él, viendose físicamente más allá de los 20.

-Sí. – Ella devolvió la sonrisa. – Soy Nanakase Harumi. – Se inclinó un poco para saludar. –Estudié en la academia de inglés-japonés que está dentro del campus universitario de Osaka en Kansai, así que no tengo problema…. No eres de por aquí ¿Verdad? Bueno, eso está claro sólo con verlo ¿Puedo ayudar?

-S…. Sí por favor. –Había quedado un poco sorprendido, la muchacha le dio mil datos así nada más, como si estuviera hablando con alguien familiar. Aunque si era una figura pública, supuso que ella no sabía quién era él. - Necesito saber ¿Qué dicen estos papeles? Y quiero saber cómo llegar al centro de Osaka, tengo que encontrar a alguien allí. – Él extiende los trozos de papel a la chica.

Harumi los toma y le informa después al Italiano.

-Esto es una carta ¿Quieres que te lo lea? – Pregunta la japonesa.

-Si, por favor. – Responde él.

Ella aclaró su garganta y comenzó.

-_"Querido abuelo:_

Como todas las mañanas que antes de partir de tu casa, hemos tenido que irnos sin poder decir "hasta luego". Pero hoy Francesco se quedará un momento. Por favor te pido que te portes bien con él, sabiendo lo que sientes, pero todas las personas hemos cometido errores en la vida, yo misma lo he hecho, y tú también. Desearía que esta mañana pudieran hablar normalmente y si necesita ayuda, espero puedas hacerle el favor de responder sus dudas. Te aseguro que no dará problemas, así como no quiero que se los des tú a él. De antemano, gracias. Kaori." – Terminó Harumi y volvió a mirar a Francesco. –Eso es lo que dice.- Ella se encoge de hombros.

-Entonces ese papel debí entregárselo al anciano antes de salir de allí, incluso antes de que me dijera una palabra. Soy un idiota…. No, no lo soy ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que se iba a comportar de ese modo? Ayer puso una careta muy amigable. Pero no volveré a confiar en él, no otra vez. – El corredor comenzó a hablar sin parar, para sí, olvidando un momento que la muchacha seguía a su lado, eso era raro.

-¿Hola? Disculpa…. – Ella movió su mano, se sintió un poco incómoda, a pesar de su apariencia y todo lo que llevaba encima, parecía irónicamente invisible.

-¡Ah! Perdón, te agradezco mucho el haberme ayudado con eso…. ¿Qué hay del otro papel? ¿Qué es?- La miró otra vez, expectante.

-¡Sí! Déjame ver…. – Observa.- Son direcciones, una es de una casa en un barrio residencial de Osaka, y el otro es de un café que queda en el centro. Aunque si te fijas aquí, al reverso…. Está escrito en Inglés…. – Le devolvió las hojas mientras le enseñaba lo que decía atrás, claramente él no lo había notado.

-¿Eh?- Recibió nuevamente los papeles y miró. – Es verdad, no me di cuenta, aquí están las direcciones de la casa, y el café y el número de teléfono, indicaciones de cómo llegar…. Diablos, soy un tonto, Kaori pensó en todo para que tuviera un arribo fácil. Debo prestar más atención la próxima vez. – El Italiano terminó de decir eso y puso su atención en Harumi. – Gracias otra vez…. Oye, me gustaría llevarte conmigo por el día de hoy.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero qué está diciendo? – La chica se asustó, y se sonrojó. –

-¿Qué? – Francesco estaba un poco confundido, no se dio cuenta que su frase parecía una insinuación.- Quiero decir, podría contratarte como mi intérprete, como no soy de aquí, necesito ayuda para localizar ciertos lugares, haz sido muy amable sin siquiera saber quién soy. Así que…. –

-Francesco Bernoulli. – Ella lo interrumpió, si sabía quién era él.

El corredor tenía esta vez el rostro neutral.

-Entonces si sabías quién era yo…. – Contestó tan neutralmente como expresaba, lo había ayudado sabiendo, en cierto modo pensó, que si hubiese sido otra persona ¿Lo hubiese ayudado de la misma forma?

Harumi afirmó con la cabeza una vez y sonrió.

-Hace unos años con unos amigos, fuimos de polisones a la fiesta previa al WGP, fue muy divertido, y conocimos a todos ustedes, somos fanáticos de la velocidad, estábamos realmente intrigados. Ehm, y mis padres viven a unas calles de aquí, cuando te vi de lejos me pregunté: "¿Será realmente él?" Y sí, qué casualidad encontrarlo rondando como si nada…. – Tomó un respiro antes de seguir hablando. – Y acepto ser tu intérprete, si es hoy, mañana o el tiempo que lo necesite. – Terminó ella tan radiante como en todo el momento.

-Gracias…. En serio. – Respondió él, a la vez que trataba de hacer coincidir esa historia con una que había oído antes de otra persona. Pero…. ¿Tanta casualidad junta? ¿Es posible? Lo pensó al aire un par de segundos cuando volvió su atención a Harumi. -¿Podrías acompañarme a este sitio? – Le enseñó la dirección en el papel. – Quiero averiguar un par de cosas. –

-¡Sí! Con mucho gusto, vamos al subterráneo, por aquí. – Ella indicó a su derecha un par de calles, y ambos comenzaron a caminar en esa dirección.

En tanto, en la cafetería-restaurante en la que trabajaba Kaori, había sido una mañana prácticamente tranquila. Ella recogía los platos y tazas vacías de una mesa para llevarlos a limpiar, dejando el sitio impecable para los siguientes clientes.

El lugar estaba ubicado en una esquina, en una de las calles principales del centro de Osaka, era vistoso y se veía acogedor, con las paredes pintadas de color melocotón y blanco intercalado, adornadas con fotografías de algunas celebridades japonesas, y las estanterías el jefe tenía copas y tazones traídos de diferentes partes del mundo, acompañado con el ruido matutino del noticiero o de la tranquila música radial, las cortinillas estaban a media ventana para dejar entrar bien la luz del exterior al interior, de tonos pastel para no hacer el lugar tan oscuro, mesas individuales color marrón oscuro barnizado y otras mesas que eran más familiares, la puerta principal era doble, pero sólo estaba abierto un lado de ésta, con un letrero de "Bienvenido" afuera en varios idiomas, y por dentro la típica campanilla de viento que daba aviso a una nueva visita.

Todas las compañeras de la pelirroja estaban vestidas con el mismo atuendo, aunque ella era un poco más alta que las demás.

En ese instante sólo quedaban dos o tres personas tomando su desayuno. Una era una mujer joven de cabello negro, liso y largo, vestida de traje dos piezas, chaqueta y falda marrón con tacones altos a juego, usaba gafas con marco de aire, se veía muy seria revisando su laptop a la vez que bebía un expreso con un tazón de galletas surtidas a su lado, sentada junto a una de las mesas de las ventanas para tener mejor visibilidad de todo.

Después había otro hombre, ya se notaba bastante grande, de unos 50 años, de rostro tranquilo con piel muy morena bajo una abundante cabellera negra, corta, algo despeinada, debido a su trabajo repartiendo el periódico local en algún barrio específico, era cliente habitual de esa cafetería, siempre se daba tiempo para un latte luego de una temprana jornada de trabajo, él prefería un asiento más al fondo de allí, con su pequeña pero cómoda mesa para uno, disfrutando de la lectura del mismo periódico que él repartía.

Y otro muchacho más joven sentado al rincón, también en solitario, coqueteando con una de las meseras más recientes del lugar. Parecían estar muy a gusto. Aunque era cuestión de tiempo para que el jefe los viera.

Kaori luego de volver de la cocina, se acercó al hombre mayor.

-Aori-san, lo molesto un momento…. ¿Le traigo algo más para acompañar su café? – Preguntó ella sonriendo amablemente.

-¿Eh? Ah, no, muchas gracias Kaori-chan, ya pronto debo volver al trabajo. – Él dejó un momento su periódico para responder a la pelirroja, devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Está bien, disfrute su lectura, con permiso. – Ella se retira para dejar al señor Aori con su privacidad.

Cuando luego de un par de segundos suena la campanilla del local, anunciando el arribo de nuevas personas. La pelirroja da media vuelta para saludar.

-¡Buenos días, bienv… ¿Eh? – Ella abrió los ojos enormes, y casi no cerró la boca, su cuerpo se había tensado, quedando como en posición de maniquí de aparador, sorprendida de ver a quienes habían entrado. Kaori casi huyendo, dio una carrera hasta la parte de atrás del local, cerca de donde estaba la cocina, el área de descanso de los empleados y otras cosas.

Se quedó dentro de la sala que servía como área de descanso, pero antes tomó la escoba desde un armario de limpieza, haciendo como que la necesitaba. Y se puso a murmurar, allí, ya que en ese rato no había nadie alrededor. –Francesco…. Ese idiota ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Y cómo se atreve? Le doy la espalda un momento y ya está acompañado de una chica bonita que puedo asegurar apenas acaba de conocer….. Me las va a pagar.-

-Kaori-san, disculpe, necesito la escoba, por favor…. Kaori-san… - Una de las chicas más jóvenes estaba casi de inmediato junto a la pelirroja, la muchacha buscaba la escoba pero obviamente no la encontró, así que recorrió un poco el lugar, hasta que encontró a su superiora con el objeto entre las manos. –Kao…. ¿Kaori-san? – Había puesto cara de preocupación, la expresión de la pelirroja era tan sombría, sus ojos parecían que sacarían fuego en cualquier segundo.

-Voy a matarlo, ya verá ese canalla, romperle esta cosa en la cabezota ¡No será suficiente castigo! – Rechinando los dientes, con el mango de la escoba entre las manos, y los celos carcomiendo su mente, Kaori no escuchó a la chica, y partió en dos el implemento de limpieza como si de algo fácil se tratara. Cuando en sus oídos resonó el "crack", reaccionó. -¿Eh? ¿Me hablaste, Kumiko-chan? – Dijo con voz calmada, como si nada hubiera pasado, mirando a su compañera.

Kumiko estaba un poco asustada, sorprendida por la facilidad con la que su sempai rompió el grueso madero de la escoba.

-Sí…. Yo…. La escoba…. Necesito…. – Balbuceó la joven, haciendo algún gesto con las manos, en realidad no sabía qué hacer, frente a lo que vio.

-Oh, sí, claro…. Toma. – Kaori le entregó a Kumiko los dos trozos de madera con una sonrisa, y salió del área de descanso un poco más relajada.

-G… gracias…. – Susurró aun un poco atónita la muchacha, quedándose en ese lugar y como olvidando qué iba a hacer.

Inmediatamente, al salir al pasillo, la pelirroja se encontró frente a frente con otra compañera, quien la estaba buscando.

-Kaori, ahí estás. – Dijo la mujer, quien la miraba con un dejo de extrañeza.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede Akari? – Preguntó enmarcando una ceja.

-Afuera alguien pregunta por ti, es un gaijin. – Mencionó con tono despectivo.

La pelirroja odiaba esa palabra, tanto ella como sus hijos la habían oído sobremanera, era una ofensa en contra de las personas con rasgos occidentales, no pertenecientes naturalmente a Japón, o con mezcla de sangre entre una persona de oriente y otra de occidente. Aunque para los japoneses alguien como ella, era una deshonra, Kaori sentía que era merecedora de su lugar en ese país, a pesar de todo.

-¿Podrías tener más cuidado con tu lengua, Akari? – Su tono era claramente de enfado.

-Lo lamento. De verdad. – Se sentía realmente el arrepentimiento. – Pero, era eso, una persona te espera en la mesa 5, dice que es urgente.

-Está bien… iré a ver. – Antes, ella tomó un gran y profundo respiro, tratando de que su sonrisa surja otra vez. Mientras caminaba hasta la mesa cinco, pensaba: –_"¿Así que el muy cínico me está buscando, aunque está acompañado de otra mujer? ¿Cómo se le ocurre? Pensar en la muerte es poco…. Grrr…. Está bien, Kaori, cálmate…. Enfrenta esto como una mujer madura, dale la oportunidad de hablar primero…. Tal vez todo tiene una explicación razonable ¡Después puedes hacerlo sufrir lentamente! No, no, no…. No, yo no soy así."_

Llegando finalmente a la mesa, aclaró su garganta, tomando una posición tranquila, pero por dentro estaba hecha un lío.

-Buenos días… - Dijo en tono neutral, tratando de enfocar la vista en alguno de los dos en la mesa, pero aún no podía.

-Hola Kaori. – El Italiano se puso inmediatamente de pie. –Por fin te encontré. – Sonriendo ampliamente, la abrazó y le dejó un beso en cada mejilla, era como el típico saludo Europeo, pero un poco más intenso.

La pelirroja no reaccionó a eso, sólo puso expresión de no entender nada, sonrojándose.

Mientras de las otras mesas los observaban minuciosamente, la muchacha de gafas junto a la ventana, se escondió tras el laptop, el señor Aori simplemente bajó un poco el periódico y se rió, finalmente, el muchacho joven de la otra mesa sintió muchas ansias de hacer lo mismo con la mesera con la que estaba coqueteando instantes atrás.

-No hagas eso…. No es correcto. – Le pidió Kaori a Francesco, con el ceño fruncido y aun sin demostrar demasiado que se sentía muy celosa. Puso las manos en el pecho de él y lo empujó un poco hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué no? Si eres mi novia. No tiene nada de malo. – El corredor despreocupadamente respondió, tratando de insistir en acercarse como perro desamparado, era como si hubiese estado perdido por la ciudad por mucho tiempo sin un amo, sólo le faltaba tener una cola que menear.

-¿Yo soy…. Tú….? Perdón…. ¿Qué? – Ahora si todo estaba más confuso que antes, él nunca, desde que se re encontraron, no había pedido a Kaori ser novios, no oficialmente. Aun cuando se acostaron, tuvieron hijos e iban a intentar llevar una vida juntos, nada era oficial, ahora que lo pensaba, todo estaba a medias.

-Mira, Kaori, te presento a Harumi, ella…. – El Italiano no pudo terminar la presentación, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, era Giuseppe. Francesco había olvidado completamente que lo volvería a llamar, había pasado mucho más de una hora, supuso que su mentor estaría preocupado. Así que se disculpó con ambas mujeres y caminó saliendo hasta la entrada de la puerta principal del lugar, para hablar con él.

-¡Kaori-san! Qué gusto verte. – Harumi saludó con una gran sonrisa, desde donde estaba sentada.

-¿Harumi?- No la había reconocido al entrar, pero esas fachas eran claramente marca de la pandilla de Kabuto. Sí, Harumi también conocía a Chuki, era amiga de sus hermanas menores, Suki e Ichigo. –Pero… tú ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en Towkyo. –

-Estaba, pero vine a visitar a mis padres, mientras Suki, Ichigo y los demás acompañaban a su madre a visitar a su hermana mayor a Suzuka por lo de su cumpleaños. Curiosamente hoy iba a la estación a comprar mi boleto de regreso a Towkyo, cuando me encontré con el señor Bernoulli, que estaba un poco desorientado, y me pidió que pasara todo el día con él ¿No es genial? – Sonrió la muchacha.

-"_¿Pasar todo el día con él?_"…. – Dijo la pelirroja entre dientes, fingiendo una sonrisa ¿Qué era lo que quería decir exactamente con eso? De repente pensamientos negativos se le vinieron a la mente otra vez: "_¡Sátiro! Me trae aquí a conocer a su nueva conquista, encima de todo me presenta como su novia y no se muere de vergüenza ni un ápice. ¡Y ella tampoco! Definitivamente habrá un funeral, quizás dos."_

-Sí, es que necesitaba a alguien para leer las direcciones de un papel, y me contrató como su intérprete, pero te aseguro que no puedo estar todo el día con él, porque necesito comprar mi boleto y volver a casa de mis padres para recoger unas cosas. Aunque yo le dije que podía ayudarlo hoy, mañana o el tiempo que requiera, honestamente, no puedo. De todos modos le aceptaré esta invitación a desayunar, el señor Bernoulli estaba desesperado por encontrarte ¿No es de lo más tierno? – Terminó interrogando Harumi.

Kaori se sintió extremadamente tonta, ya sabía que los celos te ciegan y te engañan haciendo pensar cualquier estupidez. Aunque esa reputación que seguía a Francesco... Sinceramente a ella le costaba aún confiar plenamente en él.

-¿Tierno? Eh… jeje… sí, supongo que si…. – Miró arriba un momento para disipar su mente y relajarse un poco, después volvió la vista a Harumi y preguntó. - ¿Quieres ordenar algo? ¿O vas a esperar a tu acompañante? –

-Esperaré un momento, no debe tardar. – Respondió la muchacha japonesa.

-Claro…. –

En menos de un minuto, Francesco regresó a la mesa. Al fin se puso de acuerdo con su jefe para una reunión.

-Todo arreglado. Kaori, espero que no te moleste que haya invitado a Giuseppe a tu casa. – Dijo el Italiano tomando su asiento frente a Harumi.

-¿A mi casa? ¿Qué? ¿Siquiera sabes mi horario de trabajo? ¿Quién te dio autorización para….? – Refunfuñó un poco, pero no quería que la gente lo notara. Así que pronto se rindió.

-¿Estará bien a las 8:00? – Preguntó el corredor.

-Sí, está bien, yo salgo de aquí a las 5:00, y los niños tienen escuela hasta 5:45, así que tendrás que ir conmigo a buscarlos. A propósito ¿Qué hiciste con el equipaje? –

-No hay problema, te acompaño, quiero saber dónde estudian ellos. ¿Uh? ¿El equipaje? Bien…. Aun está en casa de tu abuelo ¿Sabes? Tengo que decirte algo al respecto, es una historia graciosa…. –

-No tengo tiempo ahora, mejor ordena algo, hay mucho trabajo en la cocina. Y antes del almuerzo este lugar se repleta. Dime ¿Qué quieres? – Kaori estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Al menos el malentendido con Harumi se había aclarado y eso la dejó respirar mejor. Pero en menos de un par de horas, Francesco tenía toda su vida de cabeza ¿Había dicho antes que no sabía planear un día? Parece que él lo tenía todo a su favor.

Ironía.

_Continuará..._

_-Kaori es un personaje que me pertenece a mi, así como esta historia. (c) Shadoru._  
_-Los demás personajes pertenecen a (c) Disney. PIXAR._


	21. Gaijin, gaijin

**21.- "Gaijin, gaijin..."**

Después de hacer su pedido, la pelirroja se marchó a la cocina para traer todo. Mientras esperaban, Harumi le contó a Francesco que ellas se conocían hace tiempo a través de Chuki. El Italiano comenzaba a pensar que el asunto alrededor de todos los involucrados giraba en torno a la periodista ¿Qué era ella en este cuento? ¿La Diosa del Destino que manejaba los hilos de cada uno? Era increíble si uno lo pensaba de esa manera…. Hasta daba miedo.

-Aquí está. – Kaori traía la bandeja con el pedido de ambos, un par de expresos y tostadas, más un trozo de pastel de fresas para Harumi, cada cosa con su respectivo servicio, cucharillas y tenedores para cada uno. – Buen provecho. – Sonrió, y luego dio la media vuelta para marcharse.

-Kaori ¿No te quedas con nosotros? – Preguntó el corredor, como si fuera un asunto fácil.

-Francesco…. – Antes de dar media vuelta, la pelirroja dio un enorme suspiro, entonces mantuvo su sonrisa casi con esfuerzo, mirándolo. – Estoy trabajando, si mi jefe me ve charlando a gusto contigo, me despedirá, no tendré que darle de comer y vestir a los niños si no tengo mi sueldo, como todo será culpa tuya, te mataré antes de que yo muera de hambre. Ahora, con permiso. – Finalmente ella se va de regreso a la cocina.

Él la mira, nada sorprendido, era como si se estuviera acostumbrando a ese mal genio. Sólo se encoge de hombros y bebe su café.

-Ella, es muy "linda" ¿Verdad? Señor Bernoulli. – Comenta Harumi.

-Ella ama a Francesco. – Dice, dejando antes un momento su taza de café, miró a su acompañante y sonrió sin preocupación. –Y Francesco la ama también. –

-Lo entiendo…. Es increíble que seas padre de los gemelos. – Dijo la japonesa, Chuki le había contado a sus hermanas todo sobre Kaori y Francesco, a la vez Suki e Ichigo comentaron el tema con sus amigos, más que nadie, Suki, que era la más chismosa de las dos, por esa razón Yojimbo estaba enterado del asunto y no podía soportar la presencia de Francesco.

Aunque las palabras de Chuki cuando dijo que no le había dicho a nadie fuera, de su historia con Kaori, sonaba como un juramento. Pero era obvio que ese tipo de cosas no se lo iba a esconder a Shu, o a su madre y hermanas. En todo caso, las hermanas de la periodista, no habían prometido nada a Francesco de guardar silencio. Y tal parece que a Mizuki-san le habían distorsionado un poco la historia, ya que para ella este par estaba felizmente casado.

-Todos los que he conocido estos días, hablan de ello como si fuera algo malo, pero, ese par de niños ha sido de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida. Tengo tanto que hacer por ellos, no es nada fácil reorganizarse y al parecer nadie más entiende eso, algunas personas piensan que todo debe caer del cielo. – El corredor se refería a la gente que estos días estuvieron en su camino, su nombre estaba tan manchado y pisoteado por quienes conocían a Kaori y a los gemelos, porque nadie le dio siquiera la oportunidad de presentarse dignamente. El Italiano lo entendía, entendía sobremanera los por qué de aquellos, pero también pedía una chance para él, la cual no se le daba aún.

Media hora después de una charla amena entre ambos, Harumi se disculpó con Francesco, diciendo que tenía que marcharse a la estación, pero que disfrutó mucho ese instante. Luego de que la muchacha se fuera, el Italiano miró a su alrededor. La chica de gafas ya no estaba, tampoco el hombre joven de la mesa solitaria, así también el mayor que repartía los periódicos.

La mayoría de las meseras se retiró a su descanso y aprovecharon de salir a hacer algunas cosas, otras se quedaron en la sala de la parte de atrás. Kaori apareció para acompañar al corredor.

-Hola… - Ella se sentó donde antes estuvo Harumi. -¿No tienes más planes maravillosos qué realizar, que aún sigues aquí?-

-Sí, tengo algo en mente. – Él sonrió, apenas vio que se sentaba para hacerle compañía. – Me quedaré aquí contigo toda la jornada. –

La mujer puso expresión de sorpresa, crispó un poco los dedos sobre el mantel de la mesa e hizo la espalda hacia atrás, apoyada en el respaldo de la silla.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? No puedes quedarte todo el día aquí ¿No quieres conocer las tiendas de Osaka? Hay mucho que ver allá afuera. Me puedes esperar haciendo compras o algo. – Alzó un brazo una y otra vez, apuntando hacia la puerta, intercalando la vista entre allá y él, como queriendo enseñarle desde ahí todo lo que podía ir a disfrutar.

Edificios departamentales llenos de baratijas, o tiendas exclusivas de marcas internacionales, todo un pequeño gran mundo era el centro de Osaka.

-Shh…. Calla… Tengo todo bajo control. – Mira a un lado y después al otro, como asegurándose de algo. – Oye ¿Puedo hablar con tu jefe? Quiero preguntarle algo.

La pelirroja no sabía lo que él pretendía, al querer hablar con su jefe, así tan tranquilo, pero su mirada hacía notar que algo había en su mente. Ella se puso de pie.

-Está…. Allá atrás, en su oficina…. ¿Por qué? – Kaori apunta a la puerta del pasillo que da a la cocina, al área de descanso y a la oficina del mandamás.

-Ven conmigo. – Francesco se levanta de su asiento, la toma de la mano y van juntos atrás.

-¿Qué? No, espera…. - Aún pensaba que estaba loco, pero no supo por qué en ese momento comenzó a seguirle el juego.

Cuando llegan a la puerta de la oficina, todas las compañeras de trabajo de Kaori dejan lo que hacían y van a dar un vistazo a la pareja.

-¿Qué están haciendo? – Susurra una de las chicas, asomada tras el marco de la puerta de la sala de descanso.

-No tengo idea… ¿Quién es ese hombre? – Responde otra, asomada un poco más atrás, tan curiosa como su amiga.

-Es el novio de Kaori-san. – Dice Kumiko, un poco emocionada, con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Interroga la chica asomada en el marco, pero esta vez mira a Kumiko.

-Lo escuché de nuestra compañera Izumi, quien comprende inglés y estaba charlando con el chico que estuvo hace poco en la mesa 7 ¿Verdad Izumi? Diles. – Mira a la chica nombrada, quien estaba almorzando Onigiris rellenos (bolas de arroz) y a la vez viendo una revista de modas. Rápidamente agitó la cabeza en afirmación, tragándose la comida que tenía en la boca.

-Es cierto, él le dio un par de besos en las mejillas y luego dijo que eran novios. – Respondió Izumi con los ojos bien abiertos, trataba de concentrarse en su revista y en su comida pero, sus oídos estaban dispuestos a lo que sucedía en el pasillo.

Francesco y Kaori estuvieron en la oficina del jefe cerca de 15 minutos, él hombre ni siquiera entendía Inglés, por lo que la pelirroja tuvo que traducir algunas frases. Al salir, la pareja se dirigió a la sala de descanso, pero antes, ella dijo algo.

-Dios ¿Por qué te gusta hacer el payaso siempre? Casi me muero de risa allí dentro, menos mal que me contuve, quizás si repetía lo que tú realmente decías en inglés, estoy segura que mi jefe iba a despedirme. –

-Oye, tranquila, es genial que no entienda el idioma. Pero ¿Qué cuando lo ves no piensas lo mismo que yo sobre su peinado? ¿Quién se peina así en esta época moderna? Es como si su peinador fuera un tazón de ensalada. Tal vez es tan tacaño consigo mismo que no puede evitar no gastar en eso…. – El Italiano iba parloteando algunas cosas que dijo al dueño del café entre Inglés e Italiano.

Kaori se rió suavemente, indicando que ella también había pensado algo así sobre ese cabello, no le gustaba como se veía, ella amaba el pelo largo y con cierto estilo.

Ambos finalmente se detuvieron en la puerta donde antes estuvieron sus compañeras asomadas, ahora no había nadie, todas estaban sentadas y haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Era evidente que estaban simulando no oír nada ni saber nada. La pelirroja iba a presentarles al corredor, quien luego de entrar él le tomó la mano, acto seguido el grupo de mujeres abalanzaron sus miradas curiosas sobre ellos.

-Chicas, yo…. – Kaori habló a sus compañeras, en japonés.

-¡Ah! Kaori-san ¡Felicidades! – Kumiko fue la primera en hablar. La chica de oscuro cabello corto, tez pálida y mirada de enormes y bellos ojos marrones, sonrió grande, ella era la menor de todas allí, y la más nueva, tendría más o menos 18 o 19 años, tan dulce de carácter y delicada como un muñeco de felpa, a todo mundo le encantaba su manera de ser, nunca molestaba a nadie, sólo verla daban ganas de abrazarla muy apretado. Los clientes disfrutaban mucho su atención.

-¿Qué? ¿Felicidades? ¿Por qué? – La pelirroja se puso muy nerviosa, sobre todo cuando Francesco le tomó la mano, su rostro cambió de color rápidamente, estando delante de todas las chicas, ni siquiera se atrevió a soltarlo, es más por los nervios, presionó un poco más.

-¡Auch! Kaori, me estás estrujando la mano…. – Se quejó el Italiano entre dientes, para no verse mal, tratando de salvar sus dedos que estaban muy entrelazos con los de ella.

-Eres una nena…. – Susurró ella y dejó ir un poco el apretón. Aun mirando a Kumiko y su expresión que la confundía bastante ¿Qué sabía la chica ahora de lo que no estaba enterada?

Francesco sacudió la mano disimuladamente tras su espalda para aliviarse. ¿Le había dicho, nena? Pero si ella había presionado con fuerza.

-Por su novio. Nosotras tenemos entendido que era madre soltera, pero por fin encontró a alguien. – La muchacha estaba tan feliz por su sempai.

-¿Cómo es eso de _"Por fin_"? – Dijo Kaori en voz baja, con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa fingida…. Se sentía como la vieja solterona que nunca encontraría una pareja. Claro, como la mayor parte de sus compañeras eran casadas o en otro caso, tenían un pretendiente, se sintió como el bicho raro de su sociedad, más aún. Eran pocos los hombres japoneses dentro del país que se atrevían a estar con una Gaijin, por temor a los comentarios de las familias, además ella había decidido en cierto modo, esperar al corredor. –Bueno, la verdad es que yo quería, presentarles a…. –

-Francesco, es un placer, damas. – Interrumpió en un impulso. Pero casi nadie le entendió, la mayor parte de las chicas allí presentes no entendía Inglés, por ende, menos Italiano. Hubo un pequeño silencio.

Kaori entonces continuó, en Japonés.

-El señor Bernoulli dice que es un placer conocerlas, él nos va a acompañar hoy, el jefe le dio permiso para cocinar algo especial y servirlo al público a la hora del almuerzo.- Explicó la pelirroja a las otras chicas.

-¿Qué? ¿Dices que el gaijin va a usar mi cocina? – Sorprendida una mujer de cabello castaño, amarrado atrás en un moño estilo tomate, de más edad que las demás, incluso más grande que Kaori, se molestó al oír eso. – No señor, no voy a trabajar con él. –

-¿Quién dijo que va a trabajar con él Mamiya-san? – La pelirroja reparó firmemente en el diálogo de aquella, por suerte el Italiano no entendía nada. La miró a los ojos para enfrentarla, otra vez la palabra Gaijin había sido usada de manera despectiva. –Lo hace sonar como si él estuviera tratando de quitarle el trabajo, Francesco sólo hará esto una vez, porque ha venido aquí desde muy lejos para tratar de encajar, pero si no le dan la oportunidad aunque sea por este par de horas, me darán a pensar muy mal de algunas. Sobre todo de usted, Mamiya-san, que es la mayor de todas nosotras, debería dar un buen ejemplo. –

Las demás se quedaron en completo silencio, las chicas más jóvenes pensaban que sería exótico que sirvieran algo del viejo continente, aunque sea por un día.

-Un día, una hora, un segundo, no voy a permitir que él toque mi cocina y los utensilios, yo soy muy apegada a mi gente, no permitiré que me pasen a llevar de este modo. – Se defendió la mayor. Su mente cerrada sorprendió al resto de las presentes. –Y tú tampoco, nunca me simpatizaste, Gaijin ¿Crees que por tu apariencia occidental eres superior a nosotros? Aquí todos ustedes vienen a ofrecernos sus cosas como si fueran Dioses, pero son la peor lacra del mundo. -

-¿Piensa que servir café y sándwiches es muy tradicional? ¿Cómo puede….? – Kaori sin hablar más, tomó firmemente la mano de Francesco y lo llevó afuera de esa sección, no sin antes tomar su abrigo rojo que estaba colgado por ahí. A punto de llorar, pero la rabia le impedía derramar allí mismo algunas lágrimas.

El corredor no entendía nada, pensaba que todo era extraño, no pudo decir una sola palabra, oyendo que las mujeres allá discutían en el idioma natal, aunque se dio cuenta por la expresión y el actuar de la pelirroja, que le fue muy mal.

Entonces ambos salieron del recinto y ella lo llevó unas cuadras lejos del lugar. Allí fue cuando él frenó su marcha para pedir una explicación.

-Kaori, espera ¿Qué pasó? ¿Está bien que salgas así de tu trabajo? Pueden despedirte. – Como ella lo llevaba de la mano, la obligó a detenerse con él.

-No me importa…. – Respondió ella sin darse la vuelta a mirarlo, siendo que su voz se quebraba y revelaba más su estado en ese instante.

-¿De verdad no te importa? Hace rato hablabas de no descuidar nada por los niños ¿Qué pasó allí adentro?- Él trataba de verle la cara, pero Kaori se lo impedía, moviéndose a su lado contrario o cubriéndose con el cabello, para que no la viera.

Repentinamente la mujer le soltó la mano y caminó rápido más lejos.

-Oye…. – El Italiano sintió que lo dejaban, aunque no iba a quedarse con eso y la siguió. Le hablaba mientras caminaba detrás. –Kaori, por favor, no seas infantil, luego dices que yo soy…. ¿Kaori? –

Ella estaba detenida repentinamente frente a un local de Karaoke, tuvo una idea, volvió a tomar de la mano a Francesco, arrendó una cabina por una hora y se metieron ahí. Como era un lugar quieto y en que nadie molestaba, era perfecto para platicar sin gente alrededor.

_Continuará..._

_-Kaori es un personaje que me pertenece a mi, así como esta historia, y todas las meseras son inventadas igual. XD (c) Shadoru._  
_-Los demás personajes pertenecen a (c) Disney. PIXAR _


	22. Siguientes Pasos

**22.- Siguientes pasos.**

La pelirroja cerró con seguro la puerta de la sala que rentó, dejó su abrigo sobre la mesa, tomó el control remoto para encender el Home Theater, haciendo que la música invadiera un poco el lugar. Mientras el corredor la miraba en toda acción, aun no tenía idea de qué era lo que había sucedido y ¿Qué era ese sitio?

-Estoy harta de ser llamada Gaijin, y que llamen así con la misma mala gana a todos los que amo… - Ella comenzó a hablar, acercándose al enorme sofá que rodeaba la mesa de la sala. Se sentó y sin poder aguantarlo más, sus lágrimas finalmente asomaron. –Parece que cualquier cosa que haga es la misma nada. Por más esfuerzo que le ponga, siempre los que queremos hacer todo por el camino que creemos correcto, somos los primeros en flaquear frente a los demás.- Se refería a que conocía a mucha gente a la que la vida se le daba tan fácil, consiguiendo empleos a través de amigos, un título universitario sin ningún esfuerzo, una vida llena de lujos con engaños y trampas en el fondo. Preferencias al ser naturalmente nacido japonés. –Soy respetuosa, tengo valores, admito que tengo mis horribles reacciones y defectos, pero…. Ya basta…. - Puso los codos en la mesa y luego las manos en su rostro, secando sus lágrimas de vez en vez, pero no paraban de llegar.

Francesco la miró un momento, reaccionó a su llanto y se sentó junto a ella, pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros para atraerla, colocando la cabeza de la pelirroja sobre su pecho.

-Oww, amore, tranquila. Pero cuéntame ¿Qué pasó? Aún estoy en la nada. Esa mujer en el trabajo te dijo algo malo ¿Verdad? – Interrogó él.

-Ella dijo que tú eras un Gaijin… - Le dijo la pelirroja, aferrándose a su pecho.

-Oh…. – Él llevó los ojos de arriba abajo y de un lado a otro. - Bueno ¿Eso qué es? – Preguntó luego de pestañear un par de veces.

-Un extranjero, pero de modo ofensivo, dijo que no quería que alguien como tu tocara las cosas de la cocina, que sería algo así como una falta de respeto a los clientes y a los trabajadores tu repentina petición. – Sorbió un poco por la nariz y pronto quitó otro par de lágrimas de su rostro. – Lo siento, reaccioné mal, lo único que se me ocurrió fue salir de allí, no aguantaba más.

-Entonces todo es culpa mía, si pierdes tu trabajo…. Perdóname…. Sólo quería hacer la tarde divertida, y pasarla a tu lado, creí que era una buena idea…. – Suspiró. – Aquí todo me sale mal, si hubiese participado en el GP de Japón, creo que hubiese sido la única cosa en lo que tendría un premio. – El Italiano se lamentó mucho por eso y por todo lo demás.

-Francesco… - Kaori levantó la vista para buscar su mirada y le sonrió un poco. – No te preocupes, sólo…. Es cuestión de buscar otra cosa, aún tengo algo de dinero ahorrado para la colegiatura de los niños, me durará un par de meses más, en el transcurso puedo conseguir otro empleo. –

-Sólo arruino tu vida…. – Susurró él.

-¡No! No, no digas eso…. – Lo abraza fuerte. – Estoy feliz de que estés conmigo, por favor no te sientas así…. Yo te apoyo, no estás sólo en este lugar. – Deja el abrazo y rápidamente busca una de las manos de él, entrelazando sus dedos, presionando suavemente. –Nos podemos ayudar mutuamente… ¿No? -

Él le devuelve el abrazo, suspirando profundamente, sintiendo que debía ya hacer algo concreto, comenzar a actuar como cabeza de familia, deja de pensar que las cosas eran sólo para él. Aunque ya lo tenía asumido, sólo que nada en el orden correcto.

-Yo me encargo…. – Dijo de repente cuando ella dejó de abrazarlo y buscó su mano.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Kaori un poco confundida.

-Yo voy a darles el sustento a los niños, todo lo que necesitan, la colegiatura, la comida, la ropa…. Todo. Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por eso, yo puedo darles todo lo que ellos requieren, y más. Tengo un sueldo grande, gano más dinero de lo que ganarían 10 personas trabajando una mensualidad. – Apretó un poco más la mano que sujetaba la de ella, mientras tenían los dedos entrelazados y la miraba directamente a los ojos.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – Volvió a preguntar.

-Por supuesto, soy su padre, prometí que los cuidaría. Y a ti también ¿Por qué no descansas de trabajar un par de meses y dedicas más tiempo a los niños? Deja que me encargue de todo. – Él estaba bastante decidido.

Pero Kaori lo miró extraño, y un poco triste, dejó de tomarle la mano para mirar hacia otro lado de la habitación.

-Francesco…. ¿Dices un par de meses? Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil para mí, como si todo estuviera definido ya…. ¿No tienes que hablar primero con tu jefe y tus amigos? ¿Qué hay de tu madre? Por favor, no me he querido hacer falsas ilusiones. Es tan hermoso tenerte aquí al fin y todo…. Pero…. Ni siquiera hemos formalizado nada entre nosotros, y supongo que todo depende de lo que tu gente te diga. ¿Sabes? Tengo miedo, lo he estado pensando mucho desde ayer que llegamos a Osaka. – Otra vez estaba a punto de llorar, pero soportó, tragó saliva y continuó hablando, ahora le miró. – Tengo miedo de que te vayas nuevamente, que no cumplas tu promesa, miedo de quedarme sola otra vez, con el sólo recuerdo de lo que fue tu presencia. Miedo a tus largas temporadas de Formula Racing, que en esos viajes te des cuenta, que verdaderamente no me amas porque…. Allí estás siempre rodeado de mujeres hermosas y sé que es fácil para una persona que le ha gustado flirtear tanto como tú, encontrar a alguien más o que se fijen en ti, porque eres un hombre muy atractivo. Por favor, no lo tomes a mal…. Pero, digamos que apenas nos estamos conociendo. Un par de meses, y si…. ¿Luego me quedo sin nada? No quiero estar a la deriva. – Terminó ella.

A él le dolió que haya sido tan sincera, por un lado la comprendía, aunque por otro…. Este cuento de hadas, se estaba tornando negro con todo eso. Con tanta cosa estaban opacando el esplendor de lo realmente importante.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Pasar todos esos años buscándola no había sido suficiente para ella? Que ofensa. Él siempre fue un hombre que no se rendía fácilmente, cuando quería algo, lo obtenía. Y con esta historia, no iba a ser diferente.

La vida le estaba dando una lección, luego de tantas conquistas que sólo fueron una jugarreta de juventud. El destino le dejó con una persona con diferentes valores que las demás. Las chicas con las que había estado antes, por más fama y fortuna que tuvieran, estaban dispuestas a entregarse por las mismas razones que él, resumido en una palabra: Apariencia.

-Comprendo tus miedos, yo también los tengo. Aun así me ofende que no quieras comprender que si te amo, que si he madurado desde los 6 últimos años. La esencia de Francesco no se ha perdido, ahí está, pero ahora él es un hombre que busca más que nada las cosas en serio. En cuanto a sentar cabeza ¿Quieres que todo comience a ser un poco más formal? Entonces…. Primero que nada…. – De pronto, él se arrodilló frente a ella, le tomó una mano y sin quitarle la vista de encima, pronunció lo debido. – Oficialmente, sé mi novia.

Ella odió tener que ser dura con sus palabras, ella tampoco era un ángel celestial, también tenía sus malas acciones habidas y tal vez por haber, cometer errores y aprender de ellos era parte de la vida.

La pelirroja le miró asombrada, cuando se puso de rodillas ¿Qué hacer? Ella pidió que las cosas comenzaran a ser como corresponden, entonces, debía dar el siguiente paso en esto.

-Sí, está bien…. Sí quiero…. – Mientras sostenía su mano, ella le dio un pequeño tirón que lo invitaba a ponerse en pie, Kaori también se paró, y le sonrió, acariciando los dedos con su pulgar, como un pequeño masaje, un pequeño cariño. –Te amo, Francesco. Es en serio.-

-Yo también te amo, espero que esta vez, te quede claro y por eso, debemos sellar esto de la manera que debe ser. – Él quitó despacio su mano de la de ella, y suavemente puso ambas sobre el rostro de la pelirroja, acariciando sus mejillas y poco a poco tras su cuello, hasta donde alcanzaban sus dedos. Prontamente sonrió, cerró los ojos e inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante, dejando que sus labios se encontraran por reflejo, por costumbre.

La ocasión de un beso que fue más que apasionante, era como si no la hubiese besado hace mucho, y era cierto, fueron casi dos días que no sentía su dulce aliento, su roce, sus lenguas jugueteando, tratándose cada vez con más intensidad, intentando que sus dientes no muerdan más allá de una fugaz caricia, la que con cada segundo crecía insaciable como el fuego.

Francesco llevó sus brazos hasta la cintura de ella y la abrazó fuerte, pegándola a su cuerpo.

Kaori se quejó un poco, pero fue por aquel repentino abrazo que le quitó un segundo la acción de respirar, aunque sin dejar que sus labios se separaran. Rodeó el cuello del Italiano con ambos brazos, dejando caer un par de lágrimas que esta vez eran de felicidad.

Él la sintió sollozar, por lo que el beso no continuó. Su expresión se tornó preocupada por la pelirroja, y quitó sus lágrimas con el canto de sus manos.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó el corredor, con su tono acorde a su rostro. -¿Estás triste aún?-

Ella agachó un poco la cabeza, y negó.

-No, todo lo contrario, aunque algunos de mis temores no se han disipado, ahora mismo me siento muy feliz. Y no quiero que esto acabe jamás. – Kaori respondió, y le quitó los brazos del cuello. Esta vez secó completamente su rostro y levantó la cabeza para verlo a los ojos. –Perdón por llorar. -

-No tienes que pedir disculpas por eso. – Él respondió con su encantadora sonrisa acompañada de una suave risa. Acto seguido tomó el control remoto del Home Theater que estaba en la mesa y subió un poco más el volumen, buscó cualquier canción que tuviera una melodía más romántica que la música tropical que estuvo sonando todo ese instante y que no iba con el ambiente que él buscaba.

Después de eso, se sentó nuevamente en ese largo sofá que rodeaba la mesa, y tomó la mano de Kaori y la jaló un poco con él, pero ella no se movió demasiado.

-Ven aquí. – Sonrió con picardía. – Siéntate aquí. – Con su mano libre palmeó un par de veces una de sus piernas.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? El sofá es bastante grande, no necesito sentarme en tus piernas. – Dijo ella, notando lo que había hecho, lo de la melodía romántica le pareció lindo en todo caso.

-No mates la atmosfera del momento, Kaori… ¿No te parecía exótico hacerlo aquí?- Preguntó sin vergüenza, sin inmutarse. – ¿O no fue por esa razón que rentaste este lugar?

-¿Qué? ¿QUÉ? – La pelirroja pensó haber escuchado mal. -¿Q…. Quieres que lo hagamos aquí?- Su rostro se volvió tan rojo que hasta podía ver el color expandiéndose más allá de su cabeza.

¿Por qué él siempre tenía que salir con sus locuras? Aunque ella ya había escuchado antes de que muchas parejas se encerraban en Karaokes para tener sexo. Incluso era más barato que pagar una habitación de motel. –Pero no lo rente por eso, quería tener un momento de relajo nada más. – Respondió un poco choqueada.

-Oh, ya veo…. Pero de todos modos, nos queda media hora, hay que aprovechar esto. – Jaló a la pelirroja hacía él, mientras mantenía aún su mano agarrada.

Kaori, sorprendida, cayó frente a él, con ambas piernas, una al lado de la otra por sobre las del corredor, y sus manos se apoyaron en el respaldo del sofá, a la altura de la cabeza de Francesco.

-Que insaciable eres, y no sé por qué me permito caer en tu juego de seducción, esto no debería pasar…. - Le dijo ella casi en un susurro, mirando un momento a otro lado.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Francesco tiene todas las "I" a su favor: Insaciable, Inteligente, Interesante, Increíble, Insuperable, Imparable, Ingenioso, Impactante, Ideal…. –

-Idiota, Impredecible, Impertinente, Irritable…. – Kaori le ayudó con un par, con sus ojos sobre los de él otra vez.

-Ja-Ja… Muy graciosa. – Respondió, al tiempo que la rodeaba con sus brazos y la acercaba más a su cuerpo. Sin parar de mostrar esa Insinuante sonrisa. -¿Sabes? Desde la mañana que quería estar así contigo, te prometí despertar cada día junto a ti, pero la última noche no fue posible ¿Cómo quieres entonces que comience a cumplir mis promesas? Además, verte con ese uniforme, me vuelve loco. Me recuerda la primera vez que te vi…. Con el uniforme de mucama. – Habló, al tiempo que estaba masajeando su espalda, un masaje donde escondía la real intención de llegar hasta el cierre del vestido para quitárselo de una vez.

-¿Así que te gustan las uniformadas? Pensé que preferías a las mujeres con más categoría, desde doctoras, actrices hasta políticas. – Ella le sonrió.

-Depende de la uniformada…. Porque, las aeromozas son preciosas, pero las chicas del ejército, creo que son demasiado rígidas. –

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando? – Kaori rio, con cierta intensidad.

-De mujeres con uniforme…. Hablando de eso, este vestido es un desafío…. – Aún intentaba bajar el cierre, extrañamente no podía encontrarlo.

-Déjalo, yo lo hago…. Por cierto, no tiene cierre, se quita desde aquí…. – La pelirroja le enseñó que en su pecho había un lazo, del que tiró la punta dejando al descubierto un poco de piel, dando a conocer que su brasier era púrpura con una malla negra que rodeaba sus pechos, haciéndolo verse casual pero sensual, y poco más abajo del lazo, había un par de botones marrones en vertical.

-Oh, vaya, los vestidos vienen cada vez más complejos…. Aunque, es un lindo brasier. Bueno, yo haré lo demás. – Posó sus manos sobre los botones, que estorbaban el siguiente paso, lamiéndose los labios cada vez que se esforzaba por quitarlos de sus ojales. Hasta que lo logró.

-¿Media hora es suficiente para ti? –Sus dedos recorrían las caderas de él en horizontal, más específicamente por el contorno de su pantalón, buscando deshacer la hebilla de su cinturón y todo lo demás.

-Um, podría cobrar un poco más, esta noche, cuando estemos en tu casa…. – Susurró.

-Quiero ver si te sobra energía…. – Esta vez iba bajando el cierre y se dio cuenta de algo. Miró hacia abajo y sus mejillas se tornaron más rojas. - ¿P…. Por qué no traes ropa interior? – Sonrió avergonzada.

-Porque hace calor. – Francesco guiñó un ojo, respondiendo tan simple como eso. Pero sus palabras tenían doble sentido. –Y no creo que te sea desconocido…. –

La pelirroja se rio despacio y comenzó a besar sus labios otra vez, mientras sus sensaciones iban en aumento, tenía que admitir que le gustaba impregnarse de su exótico perfume Francés y más.

El tiempo acabó, justo a lo dicho, media hora después, y salieron de allí, el Home Theater se apagó automáticamente.

La pareja caminó fuera del lugar como si nada, aunque si hubiesen sido fumadores tal vez llevarían un par de cigarros en sus bocas, como las típicas parodias de cuando los amantes acaban el acto sexual, se relajaban con tabaco en el post.

Kaori, llevaba puesto su abrigo rojo, tomada del brazo de su "nuevo" novio. Quiso olvidar sus problemas y sentirse más feliz que nunca.

Aunque Francesco, estaba preocupado por algo y comenzó una conversación.

-¿No vas a volver al café restaurante? –

La pelirroja meneó la cabeza en negación, estaba decidida a no regresar y ya hace minutos que iban por el camino contrario al café.

-No quiero que creas que soy cobarde por no regresar, es sólo que, no quiero pensar en nada más por ahora. En nada de problemas. –Aclaró.- Lo arreglaré todo mañana después de traer a los niños a la escuela, lo prometo.

-Está bien…. ¿Eso significa que me dejarás solo otra vez por la mañana? – El corredor replicó con cierto tono caprichoso otra vez.

-Puedes venir conmigo si quieres…. – Respondió ella, acomodando su cabeza, en el brazo del Italiano. –No sea que vuelvas a escaparte y a deambular como cachorro abandonado.

Francesco sonrió.

Y mientras iban caminando tranquilamente por el centro de Osaka, se le ocurrió una idea.

-Oye, nos quedan un par de horas antes de que los niños salgan de la escuela ¿Verdad?

-¿Eh? Sí ¿Por qué? – Preguntó curiosa.

-Ven, vámonos de compras. – Amplió su sonrisa.

-¿De compras? – Ella levantó una ceja.

–Quiero dar una sorpresa a los niños, y a ti también te compraré muchas cosas bonitas, también para mi, que estoy con las mismas prendas desde ayer. Anda, tenemos muchas horas por delante. Aprovecharemos de almorzar algo y pasar buenos ratos.

Francesco esta vez tomó la mano de Kaori, y ella nuevamente comenzó a seguirle el juego. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces la había seducido con sus ideas, ella no era buena para ir de compras y casi no tenía el tiempo. Pero se planteó disfrutarlo, corriendo con él a los edificios llenos de tiendas.

_Continuará..._

_Disclaimer:_

_-Kaori es un personaje que me pertenece a mi igual que esta historia. (c) Shadoru._  
_-Los demás personajes pertenecen a (c) Disney. PIXAR._


	23. Conociéndonos, Tú, Yo y Ellos

**23.- Conociéndonos, Tú, Yo y Ellos.**

5:00 de la tarde, y más de cuatro horas dentro de los centros comerciales de Osaka, desde después del mediodía.

Ambos se divirtieron mucho ese día, compartiendo un almuerzo, conociendo gustos de cada uno por la ropa, los colores, los muebles y la comida.

Kaori se sentía como una niña, nunca había tenido tantas bolsas de compras en las manos, dentro había de todo, ropa, zapatos, perfumes para ella, para sus hijos, juguetes, dulces, algunos adornos para la casa y más chucherías. Francesco también llevaba sus cosas en varios paquetes, se había cambiado de ropa dentro de un probador, ahora vestía un jean azul, una playera negra con un saco marrón claro, lo combinó con zapatillas caras de marca internacional. Era un estilo casual pero a la vez elegante.

-Ya quiero ver la cara que pondrán los niños cuando vean todo esto. Sólo espero que no perdamos la mitad de las bolsas en el metro tren, jaja. – Comentó Kaori, mientras caminaba delante de Francesco.

-¿El metro tren? No, iremos en taxi hasta tu casa. O mejor, iremos en taxi de aquí a la escuela y nos iremos en el mismo a tu casa. –

-Eso es un poco caro…. – Susurró ella y se dio vuelta a mirarlo, caminó un par de pasos de espaldas.

-Kaori, no seas orgullosa, no me molesta, y será más cómodo para todos ¿Sabes? Me he dado cuenta que con tal de eludirme de cualquier cosa, pones excusas insignificantes de por medio. Me hace sentir un poco inútil. – Se lo dijo en un tono un poco decepcionado, pero no estaba enojado.

-¿En serio? Oh, perdón, no quise…. No me di cuenta. No lo volveré a hacer. – Ella se disculpó, deteniéndose un momento frente a él.

-Está bien, y me alegro. – Le sonrió levemente.

-Por cierto…. Te ves muy guapo…. – Intentó alegrarlo con un halago.

-Gracias, ya lo sabía. – Sonrió con orgullo. Funcionó.

-Me pareció escuchar a Luccia…. Oh, y espero que te hayas comprado ropa interior y la traigas puesta. -

-Jaja, por supuesto, no te preocupes por eso.- A pesar de la risa, era en serio.

-Um… Oye, gracias por todo. –

-Un placer, cara mia…. –

Ella se sonrojó tímidamente, y luego de un momento, ambos miraron en las dos direcciones, buscando un taxi que pudiera llevarlos en su recorrido.

Encontraron un vehículo minutos después, la verdad es que Francesco tenía razón, no importa cuán caro saliera, era mucho más cómodo viajar así, con las bolsas en la cajuela y sentados sin peso en los brazos.

Al llegar a la escuela, pidieron al chofer del taxi, que se estacionó en la acera de enfrente, que esperara un momento para llevarlos a todos a casa.

Kaori y Francesco bajaron y se quedaron afuera del edificio a esperar, cerca del enorme muro de cemento, al lado de los portones grandes donde relucía la placa de bronce del nombre del establecimiento educacional. La placa ponía: "Naniwa Elementary School."

El lado de primaria era una estructura apartada del lado de la escuela secundaria, sólo unidos por una reja tipo pérgola que daba visibilidad a ambos patios descubiertos. Los niños menores tenían prohibido hablar con los mayores durante las horas de almuerzo y descanso, aunque sólo una de las horas coincidía, que era el descanso más largo durante la comida.

Un rítmico pero lento y casi aburrido tono de campanas, dio aviso a la salida, eran las 5:45 pm. Tan preciso como siempre, y los niños comenzaron a salir, unos con prisa, otros en grupo que pasarían a comer un helado o comprar golosinas antes de llegar a casa, otros más calmados y sin tener nada más en mente que llegar a hacer los deberes o descansar. Una maestra o maestro los esperaba en los portones para decirles siempre las mismas palabras: "Vayan con cuidado camino a casa, nos vemos mañana."

Lucciano y Luccia siempre salían juntos, estaban en el mismo salón, así que bajaban las escaleras desde el tercer piso, se cambiaban los zapatos de escuela a los zapatos normales, tomaban sus bolsos para ir al encuentro de su mamá, ellos sabían que Kaori los estaba esperando fuera, como todos los días.

-Cuidado al volver a casa, niños. Nos vemos mañana. – Dijo la maestra que los despedía desde su lugar en los portones, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza con una sonrisa. Se despedía de la misma manera con todos los alumnos.

-¡Hasta mañana Sensei! (Nota: La palabra Sensei en Japón se aplica a varios tipos de maestros, personas que te enseñan, desde los maestros de artes marciales, hasta a los profesores y a los médicos.) – Fue la respuesta al unísono de los gemelos, y ya fuera del edificio, miraron para ambos lados.

Una mirada a la derecha, junto de la placa de bronce, hizo a ambos sonreír, al descubrir que sus padres estaban allí, juntos.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – Gritaron otra vez al mismo tiempo, y corrieron al encuentro.

Luccia saltó contenta, sobretodo se abrazó a la cintura de Francesco. Lucciano por su parte se quedó a un lado de su Kaori y le tomó una mano.

-Papá, viniste a vernos a la escuela, estoy muy feliz. Pensé que nos esperarías en casa del abuelo. – La niña no podía parar de celebrar esa reunión.

-¿En casa de tu abuelo? Jaja…. Si, digo, no. –Miró un segundo hacía arriba e hizo una pequeña sonrisa presionando un poco sus dientes, al recordar lo que había pasado esa mañana con Jin. - Bueno…. Decidí que tenía que conocer el lugar donde ustedes estudian por si acaso mamá necesita ayuda para alguna próxima vez. –Respondió mirando a Luccia.

-Que buena idea, eres muy inteligente. – Dijo la pequeña, sin soltar a Francesco.

-Tú lo has dicho, piccolina, y ¿Sabes lo mejor? Que lo has heredado. – El corredor abrazó a su hija, con un brazo a la altura de sus hombros y ambos hicieron una vanidosa sonrisa, aprobándose mutuamente la charla.

-Uy ¿Podrían dejar de fanfarronear ustedes dos? El taxi no nos esperará por la eternidad. – Kaori les paró la función.

-Está bien, no te enojes…. – El Italiano después de decir eso, se agachó a la altura de Luccia y le susurró un par de frases. – No te preocupes, princesa, ella sólo está celosa de nuestra perfecta armonía.

-Cierto, eso debe ser. – La niña lo apoyó totalmente.

-¡Dije vámonos, y ahora! – Kaori los había oído.

-Que mal genio…. – Murmuró Francesco. –Pero me gusta.

-¿Taxi? ¿Nos iremos en taxi, mamá? – Preguntó Lucciano.

-Así es, tu padre contrató transporte para que nos lleve a casa, así que viajaremos cómodamente. – La pelirroja respondió, presionando suavemente la mano de Lucky, y se puso en marcha con él hasta la acera de enfrente, para no hacer esperar más al chofer.

Mientras Francesco se fue con Luccia, la subió a la parte de atrás con su madre y su hermano, y él se fue de copiloto.

-Oye Kaori ¿Quieres que pasemos a buscar el equipaje a casa de tu abuelo? – Preguntó el corredor Italiano, mirando desde el espejo retrovisor.

-¿Eh? No, creo que yo lo haré mañana, a menos que tengas algo importante que sacar de tu maleta ahora mismo. Pero con lo que compraste, lo dudo. – Respondió la pelirroja, dando la mirada también por el espejo.

-No, no tengo nada que sacar, aquí llevo mis documentos y la visa, así que no hay problema. – Su tono era relajado, y otra razón de haber dicho eso era que no tenía ganas de ver a Jin, al menos por el resto del día.

-¿Qué compraste, papá? – Curioseó Luccia.

-Te lo enseñaré cuando lleguemos a tu casa ¿Está bien? –

-¡Sí!- Se movió un poco inquieta.

Media hora después, el taxi llegó al barrio residencial donde estaba la casa de Kaori y los gemelos, el chofer estacionó junto a una típica casa de fachada occidental, con un pequeño jardín rodeado por una cerca de madera blanca, de metro y medio de altura. Un pequeño pasillo de concreto separaba dos secciones del jardín, con césped que parecía acabado de cortar y regar.

Francesco pagó la carrera al taxista, y Kaori ayudó desde la cajuela a bajar las bolsas y los paquetes de compras.

-Niños ¿Me ayudan con esto, por favor? – Pidió la pelirroja.

-¡Wow! Cuántas cosas ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Es todo lo que papá compró? – Volvió a preguntar la niña.

-Lo sabrás a su momento, ahora por favor, llevemos estas cosas adentro. – Repitió Kaori, dando los paquetes menos pesados a los pequeños, cuando se paró en el pasillo frente a la puerta principal, miró a ambos lados del jardín. – Parece que Soujiro-san estuvo aquí para cortar el césped, pensé que le había dicho que venga mañana, porque no estaba segura de qué día iba a regresar a casa. Bueno, de todos modos le pagaré. – Después de su pensamiento en voz alta, dejó las bolsas que llevaba en el suelo y comenzó a buscar su llave en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Cuando Francesco se despidió del taxista, se dio cuenta que todos llevaban algo menos él, entonces ayudó a Luccia.

-Deja que yo lleve eso, princesa, una dama no debe llevar tantas cosas, más cuando tienes a papá para que te salve. – Después de decir eso, le sacó los paquetes de las manos, aunque eran los menos pesados.

-Gracias papá. – Le sonrió la niña.

-¡Ja! ¡Ja!– Kaori se rio con sarcasmo, ella era la que más bolsas había cargado, pero ya no había necesidad de buscar un caballero, porque abrió la puerta de la casa y estaba llevando todo dentro.

Francesco y Luccia se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, Lucciano estaba detrás de su madre, llevando algunas cosas. Todo lo dejaron sobre el sofá color negro que estaba en la sala de estar, y otras cosas sobre la mesita de centro. No sin antes quitarse los zapatos de calle y ponerse un par de pantuflas cada uno. El Italiano no había olvidado esa regla, pero él era el único que no tenía pantuflas, así que tuvo que ir descalzo por la casa.

Sólo al entrar pudo ver que era una casa modesta de clase media, igual que la casa de su madre en Porto Corsa, ese ambiente familiar le hizo sentir muy relajado, y más porque todo era estilo occidental.

Excepto por el pequeño espacio en la entrada donde se dejaban los zapatos, la sala de estar estaba junto a un pequeño comedor, sin divisiones por muros, también con cocina estilo Americano, la habitación de Kaori estaba a unos pasos por un pasillo hacia el lado izquierdo, y dentro de la habitación ella tenía otra en una puerta siguiente, que era la de su propio baño, al que denominaba SU "Santuario" porque era el único lugar de la casa donde disfrutaba unos instantes de sus pensamientos, de su mundo interior, con un baño de burbujas o una ducha rápida. Este baño también era estilo oriental.

Los niños también tenían su propio baño, que estaba en el piso de arriba, y cada uno con su habitación. El cuarto de más al fondo en el primer piso, que supuestamente correspondía a los invitados, ella lo había transformado en lavandería, allí mismo se ubicaba un cordel que atravesaba el lugar, Kaori secaba ahí la ropa los días de lluvia.

Toda la casa con papel tapiz de tonos pastel, amarillo, lavanda y azul cielo.

-Linda casa. – Comentó el Italiano.

-Muchas gracias, luego te enseñaré las otras habitaciones. Ponte cómodo. – Ofreció ella a Francesco.

-Gracias. – Él se acomodó en un sillón, junto al sofá que estaba ocupado por todas las compras.

Kaori miró a los niños mientras colgaba su abrigo rojo en la percha junto a la pared del living comedor. Revelando un vestuario completamente nuevo, una blusa negra escotada y abajo una falda de jean, del mismo color de su abrigo, no lo habían notado porque su abrigo le cubría el conjunto.

- ¿Tienen hambre?

-¡Sí! Yo tengo mucha hambre. – Respondió inmediatamente Lucciano.

-Yo también. – Siguió Luccia. -¡Ah! Mamá, te ves muy linda.

-Sí, pero ¿Qué pasó con tu ropa de trabajo? Siempre vuelves con ella. – Reparó Lucky, al igual que su hermana, en el nuevo atuendo de su madre.

-Su padre me lo regaló ¿No les parece bonito? Y mi ropa de trabajo está en una de las bolsas…. – Comenzó a apretar los dientes e hizo nacer una pequeña sonrisa. – O al menos, lo que queda de ella. – Susurró. –

Francesco se aclaró la garganta. Él también traía encima algo nuevo, pero ninguno de los niños le dijo nada, quizás porque asumían que su papá se cambiaría antes de salir de casa de Jin. Aunque más que nada hizo ese ruido indirecto advirtiendo a Kaori para que sus hijos no se metan aún en los paquetes de compras, el vestido de trabajo de la pelirroja estaba hecho girones, por un asunto descuidado que había sucedido en la cabina de Karaoke, si ellos lo encontraban era obvio que iban a comenzar a hacer miles de preguntas.

Mejor, ella cambió el tema.

-Muy bien, ahora, vayan a lavarse y a cambiarse de ropa, yo haré la cena. Y tengo mucho qué hacer, porque vienen invitados. – Anunció la pelirroja.

-¿Invitados? – Preguntaron los niños al mismo tiempo, mirando muy curiosos a su madre.

-Sí, el jefe de su papá vendrá a hacernos una visita, así que quiero que ustedes dos se porten bien, como una dama y un caballero. Y si tienen tarea que hacer, por favor, empiecen antes de comer, no quiero que se acuesten tarde.-

-¡Sí mamá! – Volvieron a hablar ambos al mismo tiempo y Lucciano subió a su habitación.

Luccia fue saltando hasta donde estaba Francesco y le tomó una mano.

-Papá, ven conmigo, quiero mostrarte mi habitación. -

-Oh, será un placer acompañarte mi bella princesa. – Sonrió el corredor, y de la mano siguió a su hija hasta la escalera hacia el segundo piso. – Ya regreso, Kaori, vendré a ayudarte con la cena ¿Sí? – Dijo él a la pelirroja antes de ir arriba.

-Está bien…. – Respondió ella, supuso que Francesco quedó con las ganas de cocinar lo que pretendía en el café restaurante al mediodía. Y ella también tenía curiosidad por probar la sazón culinaria de Francesco.

Antes de que Kaori pudiera ir por los ingredientes de su cena, alguien tocó el timbre. La pelirroja fue a atender la puerta principal, no pensó que fuera Giuseppe, porque aún era muy temprano para la reunión.

-¿Quién podrá ser? – Ella puso gesto entre curioso y bajó las cejas, no tenía muchas ganas de recibir visitas que le interrumpieran su trabajo en casa, tenía aún mucho que hacer.

Abrió, y se encontró con Jin, que traía las maletas que quedaron en su casa.

-¡Abuelo! Qué sorpresa, pasa por favor. – Kaori le invitó, se notaba gustosa de verlo.

El anciano tenía expresión seria, levantó una mano, enseñando la palma abierta frente a ella, como diciendo: "para":

-No, gracias, sólo vine a entregarte lo que dejaron en mi casa, y si te preguntaste por el pasto acabado de cortar, no lo hizo Soujiro-san, lo hice yo. – Explicó Jin.

Soujiro-san era un viejo amigo de Jin, que vivía en el mismo barrio que Kaori, él siempre hacía trabajos cotidianos de los que sus vecinos no se ocupaban a menudo. La pelirroja no era buena jardinera, entonces de vez en vez Soujiro-san venía y arreglaba el césped.

-Muchas gracias abuelo, entonces ¿Hace cuánto que estás por aquí? Si te encargaste del jardín entonces, me imagino que llegaste hace mucho ¿No?- Ella estaba un poco curiosa de la actitud del hombre mayor.

-Sí, hace como dos horas, estuve con Soujiro-san tomando un poco de té y hablando de los viejos tiempos. Desde la ventana de su casa, los vi llegar, así que vine. Pero sinceramente no quiero entrar, porque sé que estúpido ese está ahí dentro. – Jin se refería a Francesco.

-Por favor abuelo, no seas así con Francesco, él se ha portado muy bien conmigo y con los niños. Sigo entendiendo tu punto pero…. –

-Entonces dile que te explique esto. – Él interrumpió, y le entregó a la pelirroja el ticket de tren que el corredor botó a la basura esa mañana. Lo había cogido luego que salió enfadado de su casa.

-Es un ticket de ida desde Suzuka a Osaka ¿Y eso qué? – Ella no entendía.

-Cuando te fuiste hoy con los niños, él se deshizo de esto, está completamente nuevo, no creo que el inspector del tren haya pasado por alto a un pasajero, y menos a alguien como él ¿O tenía dos boletos? ¿Y por qué tenía dos? -

Cierto ¿Por qué? Kaori aún no comprendía nada, pero si lo que su abuelo decía era verdad, por un lado, ella le restó importancia. Tomó el ticket de la mano de Jin y lo guardó en un bolsillo.

-Bueno, hablaré con él al respecto…. ¿De verdad no quieres pasar? – Volvió a preguntar.

-No, pequeña, acabo de llamar un taxi, esperaré en casa de Soujiro-san, dale mis saludos a los niños por mí ¿Sí? Nos vemos después. -

-Sí, muchas gracias por todo, abuelo. – La pelirroja se despidió de Jin y cerró la puerta cuando puso las maletas en la casa y él se marchó, se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho por lo del ticket, pero no pensaba que fuera un gran asunto, que como todo, tenía una explicación razonable. Entonces, Kaori volvió a su primer deber de esa tarde: La cocina.

_Continuará..._

_Disclaimer:_

_-Kaori, Lucciano, Luccia y Jin, son personajes que me pertenecen originalmente a mi (c) Shadoru._  
_-Los demás personajes pertenecen a (c) Disney. PIXAR._


	24. Te Quiero, Papá

**24.- Te quiero, papá.**

En el segundo piso de la casa, Luccia le enseñaba todos los rincones de su habitación a Francesco, paredes de color lila suave, su cama junto a la ventana cubierta con velos blancos, tenía una manta con imágenes de hadas, algo típico del gusto de una niña pequeña, un panel lleno de dibujos muy simples, algunos juguetes de felpa y un par de muñecas sentadas en una repisa, un estante de un metro con libros de cuentos, a los pies de la cama un baúl para sus zapatos, al lado un armario con su ropa, por último un pequeño escritorio para hacer los deberes, el cajón estaba lleno con sus libros de texto y sus cuadernos de la escuela.

-¿Te gusta? – Preguntó la niña a su padre, quien estaba sentado en el suelo de la habitación, sobre una alfombra redonda, mirando todo lo que ella indicaba.

-Es hermosa, digna de una princesa como tú. – Él celebraba todo lo que hacía su hija, de verdad pensaba que ella era perfecta.

La pequeña se abalanzó contenta, a los brazos de Francesco, rodeando su cuello, riendo y sentándose sobre su regazo. Se sentía tan bien que él esté allí, era como si lo hubiese conocido mucho antes de hace un par de días.

-Te quiero. – Dijo la niña, acurrucándose un momento con él.

-Yo también te quiero, tesoro. – Le da un beso en la mejilla y la abraza fuerte. - ¿Tienes tarea qué hacer?

-No, hoy no nos dejaron deberes por volver de vacaciones, pero los días venideros nos llenaran de trabajo escolar, seremos nuevamente esclavos del sistema educacional. – Ella interpretó esas últimas frases como si se tratara de una obra de drama. Colocando uno de sus brazos sobre la frente.

Francesco quedó sorprendido, ni él sabía a esa edad lo que significaba ser esclavo del sistema educacional, pero supuso que estaba salvo antes de tiempo ya que ni siquiera fue a la universidad.

-No es tan malo, piccolina…. Créeme…. – Le afirmó, acariciando su cabeza. – Oye, iré a ayudar a mamá con la cena ¿Por qué no te cambias de ropa y te lavas como dijo ella? Los esperamos abajo, prometo que será una buona cena. – Enseñó la diestra y juntó el pulgar con sus dedos índice y mayor, para próximamente besarlos, era una expresión Italiana que significaba que la comida estaría para chuparse los dedos.

Luccia se bajó del regazo de Francesco y sonrió complacida.

-Está bien, sé que todo irá bien, mamá cocina rico, ella va a dejar muy felices los estómagos de todo mundo esta noche. – Se emocionó.

-Oh, claro que sí, sin duda. – Le sonrió y pronto se puso de pie para salir de la habitación de Luccia.

Cuando el Italiano se fue, ella cerró la puerta del cuarto para cambiarse de ropa. Pasando por el mismo pasillo en la habitación contigua, estaba Lucciano, curiosamente muy silencioso, aunque se oían ruidos como de papel siendo rasgado o cortado. Francesco no quiso molestarlo, francamente sentía un poco de temor a sus reacciones, a veces pensaba que el niño estaba un poco resentido con él y sólo quería alejarse. Era algo que por cierta parte lo ponía triste.

Al sólo apoyar una mano en el barandal de la escalera, sintió unos pasitos tras de sí, y un par de pequeños tirones en su chaqueta.

-¿Eh? – Curioso miró para atrás, por sobre su hombro, y se encontró con Lucky, aun con la mano sujetando la tela de la ropa de Francesco. Su mirada daba al suelo, parecía que quería algo. Así que dio la media vuelta desistiendo de bajar y se puso de rodillas a la altura del niño. -¿Qué pasa, Lucciano? ¿Querías decirme algo? –

Lucky tímidamente asintió con la cabeza un par de veces y luego puso sus lindos ojos azules sobre los oscuros de su padre.

-¿Qu…. Quieres ver mi habitación también? – Preguntó un poco nervioso.

El corredor Italiano sintió como se le iluminó el rostro, quizás fue obra de algo inesperado, o sus pensamientos e inquietudes fueron escuchados por alguien. Este era un gran paso, entonces su hijo no quería alejarlo ¿Sería sólo su imaginación? Pronto lo descubriría, ahora mismo sonrió tan ampliamente como le fue posible.

-¡Sí! Me encantaría.

Lucciano se animó con la respuesta, y de la mano se fueron juntos al cuarto del niño, sólo al entrar se notaba que tenía menos cosas que Luccia, su cama también estaba cerca de la ventana, su habitación de paredes verde pálido tenía pegados algunos recortes y posters alusivos al fútbol soccer y a las carreras de coches, también había un diploma colgado cerca de la puerta, era por participar en un torneo infantil de artes marciales. Junto al armario estaba la percha para su uniforme de escuela, un escritorio y un velador que se componía de un cajón para chucherías y una puerta donde guardaba toda su colección de revistas de Fórmula Racing.

Francesco miró alrededor, era obvio que Lucky disfrutaba de los deportes, al menos tenían algo en común, hora de agregar otro visto bueno a lo que podía ser una buena relación padre e hijo.

-Tienes un gran espacio para ti, Lucciano. Eso es genial ¿No crees? – Francesco le habló con simpatía. Pero él sólo movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa. -¿Te gusta el fútbol? A mí también. –

-Sí…. – Respondió el niño, era como si estuviese pensando en otra cosa, mirando en cualquier dirección, excepto a él. Más que nada estaba analizando al Italiano. A los niños les encanta poner a prueba a los adultos. –Oye, papá… - Comenzó una conversación.

-¿Si? –

-¿De verdad ya no te gusta esa mujer de cabello negro? – Lanzó una pregunta curiosa, esta vez miraba a su padre.

-Pues, claro que no ¿Por qué? – Respondió en serio, y rápido, extrañándose de aquello tan de repente, aunque por alguna razón se arrepintió de haber preguntado "¿Por qué?" Miedo a la respuesta tal vez.

- Es que hice una cosa para ti. – Lucciano corrió a su escritorio y tomó algo de allí encima, era un papel, que le dio al corredor. – Toma. Espero que te guste.-

Era una hoja de una de las revistas de Fórmula Racing de su colección, específicamente el número que Kaori leyó semanas antes, la página era la que contenía una foto donde había salido Francesco con Gina, aquella donde anunciaban su matrimonio en Interlagos. Pero Lucciano arregló eso, y quitó a Gina de la imagen, colocando en su lugar una foto de su mamá cuando estaba con su ex novio, una de aquellas divididas, él había sacado esta foto al recoger el álbum de la casa de su abuelo, antes de irse a la escuela, la metió en su mochila sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Obviamente el lado donde aparecían el ex novio y Gina, habían ido a dar al cubo de basura.

Ese era el ruido que oyó antes Francesco de rasgado y recortado de papel, el niño preparó un collage, y era simplemente perfecto, era hermoso. La foto la había visto antes, en la casa de su abuelo, entonces Lucky no estaba enojado con su papá por haber visto el álbum botado en el suelo, él estaba planeando todo eso desde antes y no quería levantar ninguna sospecha. Que astuto.

El corredor Italiano estaba tan aliviado, todo lo que pensó antes, todo era producto de su imaginación. Su hijo si lo quería y más que eso, esto demostraba que los quería a todos juntos como una familia.

-Gracias Lucciano. – Le sonrió su padre y tomó el regalo. – Me encanta. –

-Te permito que me llames Lucky. Sí tú quieres.- Dio como opción.

-Está bien, Lucky, y ¿Cómo te gusta más? Lucciano o Lucky? – Había oído un par de veces a su madre llamarle así, él también lo había hecho, aunque no entendía bien ¿Por qué? Pero pensó que por ser hijo suyo, aquel quedaba como un diminutivo excelente. "Lucky" Significaba "Suertudo" en Inglés, y al ser parte de Francesco, claramente era perfecto. Imaginando que a futuro Lucciano sería un hombre totalmente exitoso.

-Bueno, me gustan ambos, pero casi siempre todos los que me tienen aprecio me llaman Lucky, todo empezó cuando comencé a jugar fútbol en la escuela e hice dos goles en el primer partido entre un amistoso local, el entrenador y el maestro de gimnasia dijeron que yo traía buena suerte. – Hizo un pequeño silencio y después continuó. - Pero si no quieres, y te gusta más mi nombre completo, puedes seguir diciéndome así. – Explicó el pequeño.

El corredor sonrió, sin soltar el presente, se le acercó, abrazándolo con un brazo.

-Te quiero, Lucky. – Acarició un poco su cabellera de rizos oscuros, que aún se conservaba en una pequeña coleta tras su espalda. Su cabello se fundía con el de Francesco, cuando puso su cabeza junto a la de él para darle un beso en la frente, por tener ambos del mismo tono de negro. El mayor se sorprendió al sentir de repente los brazos del niño alrededor de su cintura.

-Te quiero papá. – Refregó su diminuta nariz sobre el vientre de su padre. – Quédate con nosotros para siempre, si lo haces, te prometo que me portaré bien. –

De verdad que aprender a querer a una persona era cosa de mucho tiempo y aunque realmente Lucciano lo meditó bastante a su corta edad con respecto a Francesco, pues Lucky era quien más deseaba tener una figura paterna, al comprobar una vez más por la acción y lo que le dictaba el corazón, que el amor del Italiano por ellos era realmente sincero, pudo finalmente aceptar que tenía un padre, que era cierto y que era confiable.

Por su lado, el corredor se sentía pleno, y lo estrechó con ambos brazos.

-Claro…. Yo hice una promesa y así será. –

-Gracias. – Lucciano sonrió muy feliz.

Francesco deshizo el abrazo y miró al niño.

-Voy abajo, ayudaré a tu madre ¿Te pones guapo para la cena? Aunque no creo que sea difícil para ti. – Le dijo el Italiano en tono juguetón.

-Jeje, sólo me cambiaré de ropa. – Lucky no era igual que Luccia y claro, no le respondió con tal vanidad.

-Oh, sí, está bien, eso también servirá. Bueno, te veo abajo. – Revolvió un poco el cabello del niño y salió de la habitación, con su regalo en la mano.

Bajó rápido las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, como todo allí estaba junto, era fácil encontrar donde ir.

-Regresé. – Él le dijo a Kaori, quien estaba mirando unos paquetes de comida, decidiendo qué hacer, mientras el agua se hervía en las ollas.

-Um, no sé qué preparar, había comprado los ingredientes para hacer lasagna, también tengo ravioli, carne, arroz y… ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, no es correcto cocinar comida Italiana para personas de Italia que visitan otro país donde lógicamente no buscan comer algo de su lugar de origen. Es tonto. – Ella estaba un poco desesperada.

-Jajaja…. Oye, tranquila, no creo que a Giuseppe le moleste eso, él ni siquiera se espera una cena, quizás sólo una taza de café. – Francesco le puso las manos en los hombros para masajearlos un poco, olvidando un segundo que traía la hoja de papel. – Relájate. Escucha, tengo una idea ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo de ambos sitios y lo llamamos _"Comida Japoitaliana_"-

-¿"_Comida Japoitaliana_"? Ja, suena tan internacional. Oye ¿Qué es esto? – Le quita el papel de las manos, aunque el masaje estaba delicioso y ese movimiento hizo que se acabara, la pelirroja se arrepintió por un segundo. Luego le dio un vistazo al collage de Lucciano. - ¿Y esto?

-Pues, es un regalo que hizo Lucky para mí ¿No te gusta? A mí me encanta. – Respondió el corredor.

-E…. Esa fotografía, era donde estaba con…. Pero Lucciano ¿Cómo? – Kaori comenzó a balbucear y se sonrojó un poco, más que nada porque esperaba que Francesco no hubiese visto esa foto con su ex novio, le daba tanta vergüenza porque aún después de mucho tiempo la conservó, sin embargo todo lo transcurrido esa época eran sólo sueños frustrados.

-Él dijo que quería que estuviéramos juntos los cuatro, para siempre. Por eso hizo esto, supongo que es como un mensaje y yo quería mostrártelo. – Él suspiro. – Sé que ese chico que estaba a tu lado en esta foto te hizo feliz en algún momento, supongo que es el ex novio de quien me hablaste esa vez. Perdón, no pude evitar dar un vistazo al álbum que estaba en tu habitación, allá en casa de tu abuelo.

-No, está bien. Te juro que lo había olvidado, que eso estaba ahí, tengo más cosas de las que ocuparme como para estar pendiente de algo que ya no me importa. Sólo me da un poco de vergüenza que lo hayas visto, eso es todo y aún más si mi pequeño también lo vio. – Bajó la intensificación de su voz al final, dando a conocer lo que sentía, caminó un par de pasos hasta la mesa del comedor depositando la hoja sobre ésta.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones. – Francesco la seguía con la mirada mientras se movía.

-Bueno…. – Ella dio un gran suspiro, volviendo donde antes estaba. -¿Sabes lo que lamento? Haber desperdiciado mi primer beso y perder la virginidad con él. Pero en fin. De vuelta al asunto culinario. – Puso las manos en las caderas, viendo un libro de cocina abierto sobre una tabla de picar.

-¿Con eso quieres decirme algo?- Él intentó entender ¿Por qué le contaba eso ahora? Quizás era su forma de defenderse después de pasar esas penas.

Kaori puso inmediatamente sus ojos sobre los del Italiano, lo que lo hizo asustarse un poco al querer oír la respuesta, eso fue tan…. Rápido.

-Es que…. – Ella volvió a sonrojarse, era difícil admitir lo que iba a revelarle. – Bueno… es que eres mil veces mejor que él haciendo esas cosas. Pero, nadie tiene una bola de cristal…. – Al final sonrió con timidez.

-Oh, ya veo…. Lo sé, todas dicen lo mismo. – Le devolvió la sonrisa, pero la de él era entre burlona y vanidosa.

-¡Uy! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Vete arriba con los niños! – La pelirroja cambió inmediatamente la expresión a una molesta, pero estaba fingiendo. Y le dio de empujones para que salga de su espacio.

Francesco comenzó a reírse, previendo que ella reaccionaría de esa forma. Pero no le permitió apartarlo, al contrario él logró acercarse más y abrazarla.

-Eres muy gruñona…. – Dijo el Italiano sin parar de mirarla. – Kaori, cierra los ojos. –

-¿Eh? – Ella no se resistió a su abrazo, pero si le dio un poco de curiosidad su petición. – ¿Para qué?

-Sólo hazlo. – Insistió.

La pelirroja suspiró, y manteniéndose así, cerró los ojos como él se lo pidió. Esperaba que no fuera una broma.

Pero no lo era, Francesco acercó su nariz apegándola a la de ella, y luego rozó sus labios con los suyos.

-Ahora, sin abrir los ojos, imagina, que te doy tu primer beso, el primero de la vida y el más significativo. – Le susurró.

Kaori no dijo nada, pero su rostro volvió a quedar acalorado, intentó relajarse e imaginar que ambos estaban en cualquier otro sitio, tal vez un parque.

Cuando comenzó a sentir que el presionaba sus labios contra los de suyos, su corazón latió fuerte y rápido, más cuando intensificó esto con el toque de su lengua abriéndose paso entre sus dientes para encontrarse con la de ella.

La pasión de ese beso no era nada comparable con lo que sucedió la primera vez, en ese momento ¿Qué era la primera vez? Aquel beso de antaño no significaba absolutamente nada.

Mientras estaban en eso, Kaori sacó de su bolsillo el ticket de tren, y lo arrugó manteniéndolo en su mano derecha. Francesco paró el beso, escuchando el ruido del papel, así que ella abrió los ojos otra vez, lentamente.

-Gracias…. – Le dijo la pelirroja con la voz adormilada y una sonrisa boba, como si estuviera de vuelta del mundo de sueños.

-Fue un placer. – Sonrió él, y notó su mano diestra empuñada. – No me vas a golpear ¿O sí?

-¡Oh! No, no…. Claro que no, es algo que tenía en el bolsillo e iba a arrojar a la basura. –A Kaori sinceramente le importó poco lo del ticket nuevo, él no pudo haberlo comprado, ni siquiera salió de la casa de los Todoroki ese día, no sabía hablar en japonés ¿Cómo iba a comprarlo? Imagino que todo el favor se lo hizo Chuki, o tal vez Shu. Además, lo que contaba era, que él estaba ahí, ahora. –Oye ¿Por qué no te das una ducha antes de cenar y te pones tu ropa nueva? Oh, a propósito, mi abuelo trajo el equipaje desde su casa, así que ahí en la puerta están tus cosas, puedes acomodarlas donde quieras.

-Oh, así que cuando oí la campana del timbre, había sido él. – Agregó Francesco. – Bueno, sí, la verdad es que quiero tomar una ducha desde la mañana ¿Dónde está el baño? – Miró de un lado a otro.

-Ven. – Ella pasó por su lado para ir a su habitación que estaba a unos pasos, abrió la puerta y lo invitó a entrar. – Está es mi habitación ¿Ves la puerta que está ahí al fondo? –Apuntó junto a un espejo de cuerpo entero. Es el baño. –

-Bonita cama ¿Dos plazas? ¿Esperabas a alguien? – Le sonrió el corredor.

-¡Cállate y ve a ducharte! Voy a hacer la cena. –

Kaori volvió a la estufa y Francesco la miró irse con molestia, parece que le estaba gustando esto de hacerla enojar, pero en cierto modo. Apostaba cualquier cosa que si la hacía enojar de verdad, el mundo explotaría. Finalmente él se encerró en el baño para asearse y relajarse un poco.

_Continuará..._

_Disclaimer:_

_-Kaori, Lucciano y Luccia son personajes que me pertenecen originalmente a mi como está historia. (c) Shadoru._  
_-Los demás personajes pertenecen a (c) Disney. PIXAR._


	25. Trabajo VS Amor

**25.- Trabajo VS Amor.**

Poco más de una hora después, casi todo estaba listo para cuando llegaran los invitados, Kaori había cocinado ravioli, con salsa bolognesa en un recipiente aparte y envió por comida rápida a un local de sushi que estaba por el vecindario.

-Listo, ravioli con sushi, muy "_Japoitalian_o" y algunas botanas, no creo que me maten por no hacer algo tan elaborado. – Suspiró.

Mientras tanto, Francesco y los niños estaban limpios y arreglados, mirando las bolsas de compras y paquetes que él y Kaori habían comprado esa tarde. Por su parte ella había quitado su uniforme de trabajo de allí para esconderlo en su habitación antes que los gemelos lo vieran.

-No te preocupes, eso huele genial, apuesto que con la salsa todo quedará perfecto. – Francesco le habló desde el sillón cerca del sofá.

-Sí, eso espero…. Bueno, iré a arreglarme, aún tengo una media hora, me ducharé rápido. Oh, no permitas que los niños se acerquen aquí, todo está caliente. – Le advirtió la pelirroja.

-Ya escucharon, tesoros, nada de ir a la cocina. – Repitió el Italiano a sus hijos.

-¡Sí! – Confirmaron ambos, pero estaban más concentrados en los regalos que en otra cosa.

-¡Vaya! Qué lindo vestido púrpura, muy moderno, me encantan los cortes que tiene en los hombros, es sencillamente precioso. – Luccia admiraba una de sus nuevas adquisiciones, las mangas del vestido eran cortas, pero los cortes de los que ella hablaba eran como pequeños pétalos de flor que caían por los hombros, todo del mismo tono de púrpura y aunque era completo, la falda parecía una división que comenzaba desde la cintura.

-Tú madre lo eligió, creo que tiene muy buen ojo. – Comentó Francesco.

-Lo sé, tiene un gran sentido estético, oye nosotros vivimos en una casa pequeña, pero mamá sabe lo que es bueno. – Luccia defendió su punto.

-Princesa ¿Dónde sacas palabras tan grandes? – "Sentido estético" Otra vez lo había sorprendido.

-¿No lees revistas de moda japonesa? ¿O es posible que en Italia no haya? – Preguntó la niña.

-No, la verdad no suelo leer mucho…. Pero ya me quedó claro. – Sonrió y después miró a Lucciano. -¿Qué dices tú, Lucky? ¿Te gustan tus regalos?

-Sí, gracias…. – Sostenía una camiseta oficial del equipo de fútbol de Italia. – No creí que hubiera camisetas oficiales de la Squadra Azzurra en el centro comercial.- (Nota: Squadra Azzurra: "Escuadra Azulina o Azul." Es el sobrenombre de la selección de fútbol soccer de Italia.)

-Pues, hay de todas las selecciones en la sección de deportes ¿Nunca has ido a echar un vistazo?- El corredor preguntó curioso.

-No, porque cuando vamos de compras con mamá, sólo vemos lo que ella dice que es necesario. – Respondió el niño, dejando la camiseta a un lado y viendo una réplica de un Ferrari FR que tenía en otra caja. Después miró a su padre. – Oye papá…. ¿Extrañas las pistas? –

Francesco quedó viéndolo un momento, así como también al coche dentro de su caja.

-Yo…. Sí, me he perdido una, la próxima será el fin de semana. No llevo los entrenamientos que debo…. Pero, también quiero estar con ustedes, no puedo hacer tantas cosas, prefiero quedarme aquí. – Él decía todo neutralmente, pero por dentro estaba partido en dos, al recordar que las carreras eran una parte fundamental en su vida, que había nacido para eso y ahora... –Bueno, vamos a ordenar todo esto para poner los platos en la mesa, así ayudamos un poco a mamá antes de cenar ¿Qué les parece? – Inmediatamente sonrió, para así no pasar su angustia a los gemelos e ideó esas tareas para no pensar tanto en cosas que echaba de menos.

Lucciano y Luccia lo miraban, no muy convencidos de sus palabras, de todos modos comenzaron a ordenar todo cuando su padre lo dijo.

20 minutos después, Kaori estaba casi lista, se vistió rápidamente, colocándose unas calzas negras y un vestido rojo sin mangas encima, sólo un par de tirantes. Tenía 10 minutos para peinarse, ponerse un poco de maquillaje y perfume.

-Ay no, el tiempo, el tiempo…. ¿Pero ellos llegarán a la hora predicha? – Hablaba mientras corría de un lado a otro, tomaba su cepillo para el cabello y buscaba en un mueble su caja de maquillaje. –Afuera no se oye ruido ¿Qué habrá pasado? – Se preocupó porque desde su habitación hacía el living comedor no escuchó nada. O tal vez sus neuróticos pensamientos la tenían tan nerviosa que eran más fuertes que cualquier ruido.

Después de acabar, la pelirroja abrió despacio la puerta de su habitación y miró alrededor, Francesco y los niños estaban en el segundo piso, guardando todo lo que estuvo en algún momento sobre el sofá.

-Vaya, está todo ordenado…. Y la mesa, arreglada. Qué bonito. – Ella sonrió. –Lo único que lamento es no haber comprado otros pares de pantuflas para ir por la casa. Los que tengo son los que les presto a mi abuelo cuando viene de visita, y cuando Garou visita a los gemelos, él trae las propias…. Bueno, supongo que ya es tarde para eso. – Luego de sus reflexiones, fue a revisar la comida.

En dos minutos, el Italiano y sus hijos estaban de regreso.

-Ordenamos todo mamá. – Dijo Lucky muy satisfecho de su trabajo, colocándose a un lado de su madre.

-Gracias mi amor, fue de mucha ayuda, la mesa les quedó muy bonita. – Comentó Kaori.

Después de ese comentario, el timbre sonó. Todos miraron a la puerta, Kaori estaba ansiosa, esperaba agradar a la gente que trabajaba con el corredor.

-Yo voy. – Ofreció Francesco, y fue rápidamente a abrir. Cuando lo hizo se encontró de frente con casi todo su equipo. -¡Hola! Bienvenidos. Me alegro que les fuera fácil encontrar la dirección. –

En total eran 5 personas: Giussepe, el jefe y entrenador de Francesco, Carlo, el mecánico estrella del equipo, Salvatore o "Sal", quien conducía el camión que llevaba el FR del corredor a todos lados por carretera, Fausto, su representante legal en todos los eventos además de sostenedor del equipo y por último Evan, piloto de alto rango, un poco más joven que Francesco y quien había sido convocado como refuerzo.

-¡Francesco! Estás vivo, pensábamos que seguías perdido por el país. – Dijo Carlo como broma, Giuseppe había dicho a todos como estaba la situación.

-¿Quién te dijo que Francesco no estaba bien? – Sonrió el corredor y dejó entrar a todos, no sin antes hacerlos quitarse el calzado y dejarlo en la entrada.

-Con permiso, buenas noches. – Saludó amablemente Giuseppe, quién vio a Kaori y a los niños de pie cerca de la cocina.

-Hola…. Buenas noches…. – La pelirroja estaba tan nerviosa que saludó algo tímida.

-Mi nombre es Giuseppe Motorosi y mis acompañantes, el señor Fausto Bugatti, Carlo y Evan Maserati y nuestro chofer de carga pesada profesional, Salvatore Camionista.- Presentó a todos y se quedaron de pie allí mismo.

Los gemelos se ocultaron tras su madre, apenas asomaron un poco el rostro, ella les acarició la cabeza. Su reacción no era la que ella esperaba. Lucciano y Luccia miraron especialmente a Salvatore, quien era un hombre muy grande, alto, algo lo hacía verse un poco como un oso, más con mucha barba alrededor de su faz y cejas tupidas.

-Oye Ciccio, que chica más guapa…. Pero no es japonesa, yo pensé lo contrario ¿No tiene una hermana? – Susurró Carlo a su compañero, mientras mantenía una pose erguida, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de vestir.

-No, no tiene. – Respondió Francesco un poco tosco.

-Bueno… ¿No quieren sentarse? Estábamos a punto de cenar ¿Gustan acompañarnos? – La pelirroja se acercó a todos, los niños aún permanecían cerca de la cocina. – Por cierto, mi nombre es Kaori, mucho gusto y ellos son mis hijos, Lucciano y Luccia. – Ella se presentó a sí misma, también a los gemelos aunque no dijeron nada posteriormente.

Obviamente no iba a contar la historia acerca de que los pequeños eran obra y gracia de una aventurilla que tuvo con Francesco hace más de 6 años. No veía al caso, hubiese estado muy fuera de lugar.

Luccia observó atentamente, como su madre había hablado con ellos, supuso que ella también podría. Pero primero, puso sus ojos en Carlo, sonrojándose un poco, realmente era un hombre muy atractivo, fue como ese amor caprichoso de una alumna hacia un maestro.

Tomó de la mano a su hermano y lo forzó a ir con ella.

-No quiero…. – Se quejó Lucciano, de todos modos fue.

-Hola, me llamo Luccia, tú eres el jefe de papá, te llamas Giuseppe ¿Verdad? – La niña le habló a uno de los más grandes, Giuseppe parecía de más edad que todos, el segundo era Fausto. Le dijo eso con tal confianza que Kaori casi se eriza como un gato.

-¿"El jefe de papá"? – Repitió Fausto, y miró a Francesco, interrogante, recibiendo en respuesta una sonrisa muy natural.

El hombre de traje gris, cabello castaño y bien peinado no sabía nada de nada, los únicos enterados allí eran Carlo y Giuseppe.

Fausto Bugatti, patrocinaba y arreglaba todo lo que tenía que hacer el corredor, sobretodo en comerciales, revistas y entrevistas, le decía cómo moverse, cómo vestir y hasta cómo llevar puesta una bufanda si era necesario, pero todo fuera del circuito.

-Sí…. Sí, yo soy el que entrena a Francesco, es un placer, pequeña Luccia y ¿Lucciano? ¿Verdad? – Dijo el viejo Motorosi a ambos niños con una amistosa sonrisa, luego llevó su mirada hasta Kaori. – Es un gusto, Kaori, no tienes por qué estar tensa, sólo vinimos a conversar y creo que nos encantaría acompañarlos a cenar ¿Cierto, caballeros? – Preguntó a su equipo.

-¡Claro! Yo tengo hambre, seguro que todo está delicioso, el olor de la salsa se podía notar desde afuera.- Esta vez la voz era de Sal, su tono era tan profundo, pero amable. Parecía un Santa Claus, más joven y de cabello oscuro. Curiosamente él no opinó respecto a la frase de Luccia.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque daba la impresión de que Fausto tenía ganas de irse rápido.

-Entonces, vengan por favor, o todo va a enfriarse. – Ofreció Kaori y pronto fue a servir los platos llenos de ravioli adornados cada uno con algunos rollos de sushi alrededor, y los potes de salsa bolognesa y soya que podían servirse a gusto. –Perdón porque no es una cena tan fina…. El tiempo no me dejó elaborar algo mejor. – La pelirroja se disculpó a la vez que dejaba un platillo para cada uno, mirando como todos tomaban un asiento.

-No hay problema, Kaori, nosotros comeremos lo que se nos sirva. Además se ve muy bien. – Dijo Carlo, acomodándose en una silla.

-Bueno, gracias. – Ella se apenó un poco.

Luccia se sentó en medio de Carlo y Evan, los primos Maserati, ambos eran tan lindos, que la niña estaba muy cómoda con su lugar. Qué lástima que fueran mucho mayores.

Generalmente a Lucky le gustaba sentarse en la cabecera de la mesa, porque era llamativo, pero ahora no quería que nadie lo notara, así que mejor ayudó en silencio a su madre a llevar un par de botellas de refresco. De cualquier manera, Fausto si estaba viendo bastante al niño, había algo en él…

-Motorosi. – Llamó el hombre de traje gris, a quien estaba sentado a su diestra. - ¿No crees que ese chico es demasiado parecido a Francesco? – Susurró.

-¿Tú crees? – Respondió el viejo corredor, como siempre con una pregunta que confundía a todos.

Bugatti no volvió a hablar, sino sólo para hacer un par de comentarios aparte.

Después de la cena, la pelirroja levantó todos los platos de la mesa, Luccia y Francesco la ayudaron a apilar todo cerca del fregadero. Ella limpiaría toda la loza después.

-Fue una gran cena, muchas gracias. – Dijo Carlo a Kaori, con una sonrisa.

-Sí, gracias. – Secundó Evan, con su voz tan suave que parecía un susurro, él era un hombre muy tranquilo, contrario a todo el ego de Francesco, tímido, sencillo, de rostro pálido, cabello rubio oscuro y corto peinado hacia atrás, con un par de mechones que caían sobre su frente, sus ojos color ámbar eran tan únicos y misteriosos como él mismo pero grandes y vibrantes como un par de soles.

-No hay de qué. – Respondió ella aún un poco ruborizada, luego llamó a sus hijos para llevarlos arriba. – Disculpen, los dejaremos con sus asuntos a solas, yo me retiro a preparar a los niños para dormir. Con permiso.

La pelirroja se llevó a Lucciano y a Luccia, que se despidieron de todos, luego dejaron al grupo de hombres sentados en el sofá y sillones del living-comedor.

-¿Y? ¿Qué les parecen? – Preguntó Francesco al grupo, una vez a solas.

-Son muy lindos.- Sonrió Salvatore, respecto a los niños.

-Sí, pero Francesco, no vinimos a hablar de ellos, vinimos por tu situación estos últimos días, no me imaginé que te encontraríamos en una casa particular con una mujer y dos niños pequeños ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué la prensa hable más de lo que ya puede? – Fausto estaba un poco molesto, habló un poco golpeado y entre dientes. -¿Te das cuenta que me estás costando miles de dólares cada vez que te ausentas de una carrera, de alguna grabación de comerciales? Estamos en poco más de la mitad de la temporada, sabes que no es un juego.

-No estoy jugando, señor Bugatti, entiendo completamente el punto, pero estas personas no son un juego, tengo una razón muy grande e importante para estar aquí. – Respondió Francesco.

-¿Qué puede ser más importante que tu carrera? Mira esto. – Fausto sacó desde dentro de su chaqueta una revista deportiva con un título enorme en letras amarillas redondeadas con rojo que puso sobre la mesita de centro. Esto ponía: "_Gina Fiori anuncia su repentino rompimiento con famoso corredor de FR._"

-Así que Gina está haciendo escándalo, qué tontería. No me importa lo que ella diga, yo sé lo que pasó entre nosotros ¿En qué le afecta que esto se haya terminado? En nada. –

-La verdad es que no tiene tanta cabeza, pero en eso tiene su grado de sinceridad, he leído el artículo y no ha dicho nada más que, ya no se agradaban, simplemente eso y que no se siente mal por eso, sigue trabajando. – Aportó Giuseppe, y era cierto, sólo decía eso.

-Pero Francesco, esa chica era una bomba, era perfecta para ti, para tu imagen. Para la imagen del equipo ¿Por qué? – Fausto aún no comprendía.

-Por eso, porque era una imagen, yo no lo amaba. No quiero pasar toda la vida con una mujer a la que no amo. – Respondió el corredor.

-No es necesario que se amen, ella estaba dispuesta a acostarse contigo y todo eso sólo porque sí. – Bugatti aun intentaba convencerlo.

-Fausto, escucha, mi edad de mocoso caprichoso ya se fue, no quiero una muñeca, quiero una mujer, una mujer real…. Alguien que me quiera honestamente y a quien yo pueda entregarle el mismo cariño, una persona con quien compartir la vida, no por imagen, sino por amor. – Se explicó Francesco, sinceramente.

-Eso toma tiempo, por lo mismo que ya no eres un mocoso, necesitas una chica a tu lado. Es más fácil comprar a alguien, si quieres puedo hacerlo ahora mismo. – Ofreció Bugatti a punto de sacar su celular para hacer las llamadas correspondientes.

-Ya la tengo…. – Respondió rápido antes de que el hombre con el quien hablaba cometiera una tontería.

-¿De qué hablas? – Fausto notó que los demás estaban muy silenciosos, así que los miró fugazmente.

-Díselo, Ciccio. – Recomendó Carlo entre un gran suspiro, sentado en el sofá junto a Giuseppe y Evan.

-Está bien…. Yo, tengo una mujer real, estoy con Kaori, quien vive en esta casa. – Reveló el corredor.

-¿Qué? – Fausto se quedó de piedra, comenzó a reír con confusión. Pero pronto pidió una buena explicación. Le pareció que era el único que no sabía nada de nada.

_Continuará..._

_Disclaimer:_

_-Kaori, Luccia, Lucciano, Evan y Fausto son personajes que me pertenecen a mí, como esta historia. (c) Shadoru._  
_-Los otros personajes pertenecen a (c) Disney. PIXAR._  
_-Nota: Salvatore Camionista es un nombre ficticio que le puse a "Sal" que es un personaje de Cars, originalmente es el camión que lleva a Francesco, pero como hay 3 personajes que se llaman Sal en la saga de Cars, decidí ponerle un nombre un poco más concreto._


	26. Entre la Espada y la Pared

**26.- Entre la Espada y la Pared.**

Así que Francesco tuvo que contarle toda la historia a Fausto, éste y Salvatore se quedaron con la boca abierta, al parecer Evan también estaba sorprendido, pero no al nivel de demostrar algún gesto facial.

-Eso no puede ser cierto. – Dijo Fausto.

-¿Por qué no? Tú mismo dijiste que el niño se parecía mucho a él. – Le recordó Giuseppe un comentario anterior.

-Sí, pero nunca me imaginé algo así, mi piloto súper estrella, con una simple mujer de un barrio residencial de Osaka, eso no vende, ni junta ni pega. A mí me parece que aquí hay algo raro y ella sólo quiso engatusarte para que le des dinero u algo así, quizás se acostó con cualquier sujeto en tu ausencia y ahora dice que esos niños son tuyos para amarrarte aquí. Ahora quién sea puede engañar a otro con mucha preparación, tal vez ella les dio un papel bien memorizado a esas pobres criaturas. Cualquier chica loca por su ídolo llegaría hasta los extremos, les han pasado cosas así a muchas figuras importantes. – Bugatti habló sin parar y sin tomar filtro de sus palabras.

-Oye, no voy a permitir que hables así de Kaori, tampoco de los gemelos, ellos son muy sencillos, está bien, pero así y tal están las cosas, yo los adoro, y sé que son míos. Y te puedo asegurar con mi vida que ella no es como tú predicas. – Defendió Francesco, estaba a punto de levantarse del sillón para encarar al sostenedor, sin importar que lo despidiera.

-Dile que haga un examen de ADN a esos niños. Escucha bien, no sólo estás poniendo en peligro tu carrera como piloto profesional, también están en juego los trabajos de todos tus compañeros de equipo. Yo puedo terminar con esto sí sólo chasqueo los dedos. Aún estás en la cima como el mejor de Europa, no lo eches a perder por algo que podría ser falso.- Hizo una pequeña pausa y vio que todos estaban un poco asustados. – Mira, disculpa la rudeza, pero lo que te digo es cierto, sólo quiero cuidarte, no mates años de profesionalismo por un par de semanas con una desconocida. – Fausto se puso de pie cuando acabó de hablar.

-¡Ella no es una desconocida! ¡Yo la amo!- Francesco también se levantó de su asiento tan rápido como pudo, gritando a Bugatti frente a frente. -¿Quieres una prueba de ADN? Entonces la vas a tener y si te puedo cerrar la boca después de eso, tendrás que pedir disculpas personalmente a Kaori y a los niños.

Fausto suspiró, no se intimidó con lo dicho, sabía que podía tener a Francesco Bernoulli en la palma de su mano jugando bien sus cartas.

-Te doy una semana para respaldarte. Buenas noches. – Rápidamente el hombre de traje gris se dirigió a la puerta, como buen hombre de negocios no iba a dejar que nada de eso le afecte, además ¿Qué podría hacer una mujer de baja categoría como Kaori a alguien como él con semejante poder financiero? Aunque si tenía que disculparse con ella si los resultados salían positivos, lo haría, de todos modos se llevaría al corredor de regreso con ellos.

-¿Ya te vas, Fausto? – Pregunta muy tranquilo Giuseppe.

-Tomaré un taxi de regreso al hotel, no me gusta quedarme en lugares tan reducidos, nos vemos allá. – Bugatti calzó sus zapatos finos y se retiró sin pena ni gloria, por ahora.

El corredor se sentó nuevamente, se sentía abatido, no podía con esto era quedarse con su familia o volver con su equipo, si no lo hacía corría el riesgo de arrastrar a todos los miembros.

-Es la primera vez, que me siento entre la espada y la pared, pero ahora creo que tengo la espada penetrándome directo en el corazón. – Francesco se pasó una mano por el cabello, afligido por las palabras de Fausto ¿Por qué tenía que discriminar tanto a Kaori y a su entorno? No era necesario. Miró a Giuseppe tratando de encontrar consuelo. – Giuseppe…. Estos días han sido un infierno, sino fuera por esta mujer y sus hijos, creo que habría caído más en batalla aún. Yo no creo que mis niños sean una mentira y tampoco es mi intención arrastrarlos a todos, ni a ellos ni a ustedes, conmigo.

-Yo no me preocuparía demasiado por debatir, has lo que te dice sobre la prueba de ADN, no llevará mucho tiempo. – Respondió Motorosi.

-¿Tú tampoco crees que ellos sean mis hijos? – Francesco le miró un poco extrañado.

-No dije eso. – Cruzó sus brazos el viejo corredor y suspiró. – Sino fuera porque es difícil conseguir un buen agente hubiésemos pateado a Bugatti, pero, arriesgamos demasiado y bueno, no podemos faltar a más carreras tampoco. Aquí es donde entramos con la participación de Evan. –

-¿Qué tiene que ver Evan Maserati aquí? Pensé que sólo estaba acompañando un par de días a Carlo. – Interrogó el alumno a su maestro y miró a los primos Maserati.

-La verdad, me llamaron para reemplazarte en la carrera de este fin de semana en Inglaterra, y tal vez en dos países más, hasta el próximo mes. – Intervino Evan.

-Pero tú no corres autos Fórmula, eres un corredor de prototipos. – Francesco le habló en tono un poco irritable ¿Cómo pretendía Evan aprender sobre Monoplazas en una semana o menos?

-Soy corredor profesional, para mí no es difícil aprender, he corrido en diferentes pistas, incluso en Monza, también en las peligrosas calles atestadas. No soy un novato y tú lo sabes, no vengo a tomar tu puesto, sólo a brindarte un poco de ayuda. Ahora que sé toda la historia que tienes con esta familia, estoy más que decidido a ayudarte, no sé por qué, pero creo firmemente en que esos niños te necesitan tanto como tú los necesitas a ellos ¿Estoy equivocado?- El hombre de ojos ámbar hablaba muy en serio. – De todos modos sólo pueden ser esas pocas veces, porque luego debo retornar a mis propias pistas.-

-Ciccio, te estamos dando más tiempo para que hagas lo que creas correcto, nosotros no nos impactamos como Fausto porque ya sabíamos todo, además de saber guardar compostura, y no nos importa si te has enamorado, no es un error, es asunto tuyo, aunque será difícil mostrárselo al mundo. Hemos burlado a los medios deportivos por ahora, pero cuando la prensa farándula sepa todo esto, acosarán a Kaori y a los niños hasta cuando estén tomando un baño, no creo que eso les agrade mucho a ninguno. – Dijo Carlo. – Ahora, déjanos todo a nosotros sobre Fausto, que piense que nos tiene controlados y se quedará tranquilo por un tiempo. –

-Perdón por entrometerme…. – Habló tímidamente Salvatore. – señor Bernoulli… ¿Por qué no cuando pase todo esto, confirmando su examen de ADN y eso, lleva a la dama y a los niños a Porto Corsa? Seguro será bueno para usted respirar el aire de su propio lugar de origen para descansar y pensar mejor. Digo, mientras estamos con el señor Maserati este mes en la pista, aparte calmará las aguas del señor Bugatti. En mi humilde opinión eso le hará bien, incluso saber que piensa su sabia madre. – Respiró un poco el enorme hombre y se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de proseguir. – Hasta me imagino que ella estaría feliz de conocer a sus nietecitos. – Sonrió grande y se rio suavemente.

Francesco afirmó con la cabeza y semi sonrió a Salvatore, también afirmaba lo dicho por Evan.

-Muchas gracias, Sal…. – Luego miró a los demás. – Gracias a todos, creo que todo esto servirá para aclarar mucho mejor mi mente, no saben lo estresado que he estado.

-Eso queremos, que te aclares, que te relajes, que hables con esa chica y encontremos buenas soluciones convenientes para todos. – Volvió a hablar Giuseppe. – Siempre sí, debemos llevarte de regreso.

-Sí, entiendo. – Nada más dijo Francesco.

En tanto, arriba Kaori hizo dormir a los niños, dejando la puerta de sus habitaciones como siempre a medio cerrar, ahora bajaba la escalera sigilosamente, casi en el primer piso, se sentó en uno los escalones de la mitad, donde los invitados no podían verla, lo único que escuchó claramente, fue la última frase de Motorosi. "Debemos llevarte de regreso." Lo que la hizo dar un jadeo y prontamente taparse la boca.

-No, no…. Lo sabía…. Lo sabía. – Comenzó a susurrar la pelirroja para sí misma, sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba queriendo hacerse pedazos en el proceso. Como un coche a toda velocidad a punto de estrellarse contra un muro. – Me va dejar sola otra vez…. Y a los niños…. Sabía que no debía ilusionarme con todo esto. – No quería llorar, porque ellos notarían su rostro afligido y recorrido por las lágrimas. Mejor esperó un par de segundos y bajó finalmente, hizo un poco de ruido al pisar cada escalón para que ellos lo notaran. –Hola…. Perdón la interrupción, es que oí la puerta y pensé que se habían marchado. – Acercándose lentamente, se quedó parada cerca, entre el sofá y el sillón donde estaba Francesco e intentó sonreír, no lo logró. –Iba a…. beber una taza de té…. ¿Quisieran una? -

-Muchas gracias Kaori, lamentamos rechazar aquello, pero debemos regresar al hotel, tenemos mucho que hacer antes de la próxima carrera. – Giuseppe se levantó del asiento y le sonrió.

-Sí, está bien… - Ella caminó hasta la cocina, puso agua en el hervidor eléctrico y lo encendió, todo lo hizo en silencio, sus ojos marrones se veían muy apagados.

-Parece que está muy cansada. – Susurró Carlo a los demás. – Por eso, mejor nos retiramos… ¿Qué vas a hacer Ciccio? ¿Te quedarás aquí? – Preguntó a Francesco, aunque su respuesta era obvia.

El corredor afirmó con la cabeza una vez.

-Este ambiente me relaja, me siento como en casa con mamá. Hablaré con Kaori y los llamaré por cualquier cosa. –

-Como quieras…. Oh, me llevaré esto. – Carlo tomó la revista que Fausto dejó sobre la mesa, mejor si la pelirroja no veía este tipo de cosas si querían tener una plática tranquila.

-Nos vemos, intenta pasar una buena noche. – Deseó Motorosi a su alumno, dando dos pequeños golpes sobre uno de sus hombros. – Luego habló a Kaori que estaba en la cocina Americana. – Hasta pronto señorita, muchas gracias por todo. – Se dirigió a la puerta principal.

Evan fue tras él, mientras Kaori salía para despedirlos.

-Gracias por la visita. – Ella hizo una reverencia.

-Gracias a ti por la buena atención. – Le dijo Giuseppe mientras se colocaba los zapatos y luego abría la puerta para salir. –

-Cuídese mucho señorita, supongo que nos volveremos a ver pronto. – Se despidió Evan y salió tras del jefe.

-Fue un placer. – El tercero en salir fue Sal, quien siguió las acciones de los otros.

-Hasta luego. – Sonrió Carlo, que fue el último que iba saliendo, pero antes observó a Francesco y luego a Kaori. – Oye ¿Qué le viste a este tonto? Además de todo lo que ven las otras chicas.- Susurró sólo para que la pelirroja escuchara.

-¿Eh? – Ella levantó la mirada hacia Carlo.

-Tú sabes, muchos chicos son más sensibles en Japón, dicen que, aquí los hombres no son extremadamente infieles, no digo que él lo será contigo porque se ve que está enamorado, sólo tengo curiosidad. – Mantuvo su sonrisa por esos segundos y suspiró. – No te preocupes, olvida lo que acabo de preguntar.

-Él es auténtico conmigo. – Respondió Kaori. Antes que Carlo saliera.

-¿Cómo?- Interrogó el mecánico, borrando un poco su gesto burlón, convirtiéndolo en algo un poco más serio y curioso.

-No espero que lo entienda, pero en estos pocos días ha sido como nadie antes, conmigo y con los niños. Quizás no fue a quien me imaginaba para tener una relación y todo esto para ustedes debe ser increíble, sin embargo Francesco se ha portado como todo un hombre tomando esta responsabilidad, incluso mejor que cualquier hombre de este país.-

La pelirroja explicó como pudo en pocas palabras, ni siquiera ella tenía una certeza de cómo responder correctamente a eso, pero fue sincera.

El hombre ideal de las chicas japonesas era alguien como Shu, un hombre apegado a sus reglas y tradiciones pero al mismo tiempo de pensamiento moderno, respetuoso y de pocas palabras en la vida diaria más que en la pista, dispuesto a estar de acuerdo con ciertas decisiones que su mujer disponga.

Tal vez Kaori alguna vez por eso y otras razones envidió mucho a su amiga Chuki, detestando su propia suerte, aunque ahora, todo comenzaba a ser diferente.

-Nunca pensé que él iba a regresar, yo jamás le dije nada sobre los niños porque sentí que podía hacerlo todo sola y que él continuara con su vida de ganador. – Ella tragó saliva, acabando de hablar, porque sabía que iba a llorar si seguía. Tomó un respiro más profundo para decir la última cosa. –Lo siento.

-Está bien, muchas gracias por cuidarlo. – Carlo puso una mano en el hombro de Kaori, mostrando una sonrisa más suave que la anterior, era como un pequeño consuelo.

Finalmente el hombre de ojos claros salió por la puerta, llevaba un gesto conforme en el rostro.

Caminaron un par de metros lejos de la casa el grupo entero, se detuvieron en una esquina para llamar al taxista que hablaba inglés y dijo que los llevara de regreso a su hotel. No vieron a Fausto alrededor, supusieron que ya se había marchado.

-Giuseppe. – Comenzó Carlo. – No creo que esa mujer esté tramando un show dramático para quedarse con Ciccio. – Le miró un poco cómplice.

-Ni yo. – Dijo el viejo corredor. – Imagino que, todo este proceso será difícil…. Pero ¿Qué es el amor sin obstáculos y sufrimiento en el camino? Aquí se va a demostrar su fortaleza, veremos cómo están las cosas antes que nos vayamos a Inglaterra el viernes. – Luego sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón para llamar el taxi.

-Yo sigo pensando que esos niños son muy agradables, me recuerdan a mis propios hijos. – Salvatore estaba con los ánimos muy en positivo por todo este asunto, más porque él tenía su propia familia que era grande. Una esposa que adoraba y cinco hijos viviendo en villa Carsoli, cerca de Porto Corsa en Italia. Durante las temporadas no podía verlos a menudo y los extrañaba sobremanera, pero les telefoneaba todos los días y les enviaba regalos de diferentes partes del mundo.

Los demás rieron suavemente, comprendiendo lo que decía Sal, varios de ellos venían de una familia grande. Evan era hijo único, pero los Maserati eran muchos y se veía sólo en las reuniones familiares, por su parte Carlo tenía 5 hermanos mayores, todos varones, cada uno con su propia vida formada, pero trabajando en el mismo rubro.

De todos modos esperaban que la solución a este asunto fuera buena y lo más pronto posible.

_Continuará..._

_Disclaimer:_

_-Kaori, Evan y Fausto son personajes que me pertenecen a mí, como esta historia. (c) Shadoru._  
_-Los otros personajes pertenecen a (c) Disney. PIXAR._


End file.
